


Reise

by TheAcupuncturist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Desarrollo personal de Sakura, Desarrollo personal de Sasuke, Drama, Es por el bien del desarrollo de la historia, Esto SI es SasuSaku, F/M, Sakura/OC en algún punto, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAcupuncturist/pseuds/TheAcupuncturist
Summary: La joven ninja aún sentía un ligero cosquilleo en la frente, remanente de un gesto sencillo pero sumamente íntimo. Mientras entraban de nuevo a la aldea miró una vez más el camino, suspiró y se decidió. Lo encontraría en su viaje.





	1. Konoha

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la publiqué originalmente en Fanfiction, pero la versión que subo aquí está más pulida.  
> Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí FF, y ésto lo comencé porque leí el manga de Boruto. Me interesaba rellenar el hueco de los viajes de Sasuke y Sakura.
> 
> ¡Advierto desde aquí! Si se consideran puristas del SasuSaku, no van a gustarles algunas cosas que sucedan.  
> Utilizaré varios elementos de sus personalidades, pero agregaré matices para darles más realismo.  
> Directamente: Sakura/OC en algún momento de la historia; no es al azar, es un evento que tiene un origen y explicación, esto con tal de desarrollar más la relación SS... Sólo sean pacientes y sigan leyendo.

* * *

 

 

Lo vio alejarse, la capa oscura fue haciéndose más y más pequeña. No volteó ni una sola vez.

La joven ninja aún sentía un ligero cosquilleo en la frente, remanente de un gesto sencillo pero sumamente íntimo.

_‘Te veré cuando regrese… Y gracias’_

El Jōnin colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Tiene mucho qué pensar, dale tiempo — le dijo con voz suave, luego le dio un ligero apretón con la mano.

—Gracias, sensei — sonrió ligeramente pero no lo volteó a ver. Seguía observando el camino ahora vacío.

Naruto aterrizó con un sonido hueco. Primero miró a Sakura y luego a Kakashi.

—Sigue siendo un cabeza dura, como siempre — dijo con tono burlón, ostentaba una amplia sonrisa.

—Mira quién habla de cabezas duras — Sakura le dio un golpe ligero en el hombro.

 _‘Ah, a veces no cambian para nada’_ el veterano sonrió bajo su máscara.

—Oye, oye, pero tú sabes que sigo siendo el mejor ninja — se señaló con un pulgar.

—Ciertamente, Naruto — Kakashi le puso una mano en el rubio cabello, el gesto se le antojó extraño pues Naruto ya era ligeramente más alto que él.

—Oiga sensei, ¿cuándo dejará de tratarme como un niño? — Naruto hizo un puchero, haciendo ademán de cruzarse de brazos sólo para recordar que era imposible.

Sakura observó la mirada afligida de Naruto, debía ser difícil haber perdido un brazo. Le puso una mano en el hombro y comenzó a caminar.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a Ichiraku? Podemos invitar al resto de los equipos.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Eso estaría genial! Gran idea Sakura-chan — Naruto pareció olvidarse de su brazo por un momento —. ¿Y usted, Kakashi sensei?

—Ah, me encantaría acompañarlos, ya saben, deberes de Hokage, no sé por qué accedí a este trabajo — se rascó la cabeza y desapareció con un puff.

—Espero no se le cruce una ancianita — murmuró Naruto, el comentario hizo sonreír a Sakura.

Mientras entraban de nuevo a la aldea miró una vez más el sendero vacío, suspiró y se decidió.

Lo encontraría en su viaje.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto comenzaba a apilar platos a medida que devoraba la comida.

Ino, Shikamaru, Sai y Hinata se encontraban ahí además de los dos miembros del equipo 7.

—Qué molestia, últimamente el sexto me ha dado demasiado trabajo — Shikamaru se estiró en el banco —. Debo viajar a la Aldea de la Nube por cuestiones diplomáticas, comienzo a arrepentirme de ser consejero.

—No entiendo cómo logras quejarte de todo, todo el tiempo — Ino le dirigió una mirada juzgona —. Te están enviando a viajar por todas las aldeas, apuesto a que es fantástico.

—Tch, si por mí fuera me quedaría aquí jugando Shogi — cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—Claro, eso si Temari no está cerca porque si no… — la joven Yamanaka sonrió con verdadera malicia.

Su compañero se congeló en el asiento, sin poder evitar el rubor que subió a sus mejillas.

—O-oye, vamos — a pesar de su vergüenza, sonrió y no se molestó en contradecirla.

Varios presentes rieron a lo bajo con el intercambio.

—Naruto, ¿cuándo te darán la prótesis? — preguntó Sai con expresión seria.

—Hmmm, la vieja dijo que tenía que preparar las… uhm… — Naruto arrugó el ceño, forzando a su cerebro a recordar.

—Las células de Hashirama, bobo. No puede ser que domines el arte Sennin y no puedas recordar eso — Sakura dijo resoplando por la nariz.

—La inteligencia nunca ha destacado a Naruto — Sai informó con esa sonrisa extraña que lo caracterizaba.

Al rubio casi se le sale el ramen por la nariz. Todos echaron a reír ante el comentario, Hinata sólo sonrió tímidamente.

—Oye Sai, eso es injusto, además deja de poner esa cara de raro, me dan escalofríos nada más por verte — le dijo apuntándolo con sus palillos.

Ino estaba al lado derecho de Naruto y los palillos quedaron peligrosamente cerca de su cara, el movimiento había proyectado pequeñas gotas de caldo en su rostro.

La rubia estaba a punto de levantar el puño cuando Sakura le dio un manotazo en la cabeza a su compañero, enviándolo directamente a su bowl de ramen; casi entierra el rostro en él.

—Ouh, ouh, Sakura-chan, ¿y eso por qué fue? — se lamentó.

Shikamaru sonrió al ver la escena, cerró los ojos momentáneamente. Por el rabillo del ojo observó que Sai le ofrecía un pañuelo a su compañera de equipo. Alcanzó a distinguir una mirada diferente en Ino mientras le daba las gracias al pálido joven. El Nara sonrió del lado, esa mirada sólo la había visto cuando ella era más joven; cuando miraba a Sasuke.

—N-Naruto kun, tienes un poco de… — Hinata estaba cambiando de color, su ligero rubor fue haciéndose más rojo cuando el resto de la mesa la miró —. Un poco de ramen en…

Naruto hizo un bizco, de su cabello goteaba un poco de caldo. Hinata estaba a la izquierda, después de Sakura. Extendió la mano y le ofreció una servilleta, la ninja de cabello rosa se inclinó hacia atrás para facilitar la maniobra, de reojo miró a la heredera del clan Hyuga, sonreía tímidamente y rehuía el contacto visual con Naruto, no pudo evitar sentir cierta ternura ante el gesto.

—Gracias, Hinata — tomó la servilleta mientras le sonreía ampliamente.

 _‘Ni siquiera se da cuenta’_ pensó la pelirrosada al ver a Naruto.

Shikamaru se levantó y dejó su parte del pago en la barra.

—Debo irme, necesito arreglar unos documentos y prepararme para el viaje, qué molesto. Procuren no meterse en problemas, ¿eh?

—Asegúrate de traerle algo a tu equipo — le dijo Ino despidiéndose con la mano.

—Sí, sí, lo sé — se alejó caminando con una mano arriba a modo de despedida.

La florista también hizo ademán de levantarse.

—Yo también debo irme, mi madre me pidió ayuda para atender la tienda — dejó el dinero en la barra —. Últimamente mucha gente va a comprar arreglos.

Ninguno hizo algún comentario, todos sabían que muchos habían perdido seres queridos durante la guerra, haciendo que los Yamanaka trabajaran más de lo normal.

— Yo también me dirijo hacia allá — Sai se había levantado y sostenía las lonas del negocio para que pasara —. Después de ti, hermosa — le sonrió con rigidez, emanando toda la calidez que podía evocar.

Ino se sonrojó profundamente y pasó por debajo. Se despidió rápidamente y echó a andar con el pintor a un lado.

—Y pensar que con esa misma sonrisa me dijo fea, _shannaro_ — Sakura apretó un puño.

Naruto echó a reír por el recuerdo.

—Creí que lo matarías a golpes, qué bueno que estaba ahí.

Ambos rieron por el recuerdo. Poco a poco la risa se desvaneció y Sakura se enderezó en su asiento, por el rabillo del ojo percibió que Hinata comenzaba a jugar con su cabello. Naruto seguía comiendo a un ritmo más apaciguado, pero notó las furtivas miradas del rubio hacia la joven Hyūga. La Jōnin de pronto se sintió de más, decidió darles un espacio a solas.

—Yo también debo irme, Tsunade-sama necesitaba ayuda con tu prótesis, además tengo que repasar los expedientes que me asignaron en el hospital — se puso de pie —. Procura que no haga un desastre, y recuerda no dejarlo ir sin pagar la cuenta — se dirigió a Hinata.

La ninja de ojos grises empezó a ruborizarse, hizo ademán de decir algo pero se calló, reanudó su jugueteo con los dedos. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

— Saluda a la abuela por mí — se despidió Naruto.

—Nos vemos.

Hinata sentía su corazón palpitar fuerte en el pecho, se ruborizó aún más al pensar que Naruto lo escucharía. Miró sus dedos que tocaban nerviosamente su cabello.

— Y bien Hinata, ¿tienes algún plan tú también?

—Uhm, yo… — la joven se encontró con la mirada del Jinchūriki, sus ojos de un profundo azul le hacían saltarse un latido —. Pensaba llevarle flores a Neji.

—Oh… Sí, sí, es una buena idea _‘tebayo_ — Naruto pareció incomodarse un poco, no le gustaba tener que hacerle decir eso en voz alta.

— ¿Y tú, Naruto-kun? — miró al suelo, evadiendo su mirada.

—Pensaba ir a casa, después de todo no puedo hacer misiones sin un brazo — le dijo con una sonrisa.

El joven tomó el plato de ramen y se lo llevó a los labios, el movimiento fue torpe y un hilillo de caldo se derramó por su barbilla. Hinata se percató y tomó una servilleta, en cuanto Naruto bajó el plato ella acercó el papel a su rostro. Con pequeños toques limpió su comisura. Su corazón palpitaba furioso y sintió el rostro caliente, probablemente estaba del color del tomate, la mano le sudó ligeramente.

Naruto la miró, quedándose quieto hasta que bajó la servilleta. Un ligero rubor ascendió por su cuello, el gesto había sido muy gentil y delicado.

La joven Hyūga se percató de la mirada y se sobresaltó ligeramente.

—Yo… tenías… espero no haya sido inapropiado… disculpa — bajó la mirada y volvió a juguetear con los dedos.

—Gracias Hinata, aún es difícil hacer las tareas más sencillas. Pero no te preocupes, ¡en cuanto vuelva a tener el brazo volveré a la acción _‘tebayo_! — se llevó la mano al pecho.

La chica parecía no haberse recuperado de la pena, Naruto suavizó su expresión.

—Oye, ¿te importaría si te acompaño? También me gustaría saludar a Neji.

La kunoichi levantó la mirada, Naruto le sonreía con calidez, se sintió sumamente feliz por escucharlo decir eso.

—Claro Naruto-kun, gracias.

Dejaron el dinero en la barra y se dispusieron a caminar. Entraron a la floristería de los Yamanaka, Ino estaba en el mostrador con un delantal, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido por la concentración; estaba detallando un arreglo floral precioso.

—Hola chicos, ¿qué los trae por aquí? — se enderezó, sacudiéndose las manos.

—Vamos a llevarle flores a Neji — se adelantó Naruto —. Hinata tuvo la idea.

La joven de ojos grises se limitó a asentir, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Qué lindo detalle de tu parte — Ino se acercó a ella —. ¿Ya sabes qué quieres llevarle?

Asintió y le indicó que escogería: espuela de caballo, ciclamen y lirios de campo.

La rubia sonrió con aprobación y juntó las flores para formar el arreglo. Su florista interior estaba deleitada, habían sido una buena elección.

Mientras las dos ninjas hablaban, Naruto observó el mostrador; medio escondido debajo de una libreta se encontraba un dibujo, reconoció los trazos de su pálido compañero. Sonrió y resopló.

_‘No puedo creer que Sai le simpatice a algo que no sea un robot’_

Volteó a ver a Ino, estaba de espaldas a él. Se imaginó cómo sería una cita entre ellos dos. Una imagen del joven moviéndose rígido y regalando flores llegó a su cabeza.

 _‘Sí, regalarle flores a una florista, es algo que Sai haría’._ Reprimió una risa ante la imagen.

Las jóvenes se acercaron a él, Naruto trató de disimular su sonrisa, sentía la risa cosquillearle la garganta, apretó más los labios.

— ¿Y ahora qué se te metió? — la rubia lo miró con una ceja enarcada, pero sonriendo ligeramente por la expresión del joven. Se movilizó al mostrador para terminar el arreglo.

— ¿A mí? No, no, nada… Sólo me preguntaba, ¿qué se siente salir con un zombi?

— ¿Cómo? — lo miró con interrogación. Hinata comenzaba a sonreír.

—Sí, ¿o acaso Sai es un ser vivo? — Naruto comenzó a reír. La Hyūga cubrió su sonrisa con una mano.

Ino se ruborizó y cerró los ojos con un puño levantado.

—Mira quién habla, señor solterón — lo señaló con un dedo.

—Oi, no soy un señor, además, ¿no has visto todas las cartas que recibo? Soy un héroe de guerra _dattebayo_ — se señaló con el pulgar, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados —. Eres tú la que se juntó con el raro de Sai — Naruto hizo un movimiento como de zombi.

Naruto soltó una risita, Hinata se encontraba a su lado sonriendo. Ino iba a contestarle pero colocó los brazos en el mostrador con una sonrisa pícara, su rostro recargado en un puño.

— ¿Piensas que estoy muerto?

A Naruto lo recorrió un escalofrío, la voz estaba muy cerca de su espalda. Dio un salto y levantó las manos en posición de karate.

—Oi, no te me acerques así _‘ttebayo_ — el joven rubio se veía irónicamente pálido.

Ino y Hinata rieron.

—Si necesitas pruebas, puedo quitarme la ropa y mostrarte que estoy vivo — lo miró estoico.

Naruto no pudo diferenciar si era una broma o no, era Sai después de todo. El joven se enderezó y tomó a Hinata de la muñeca.

—Vámonos Hinata, creo que Sai sólo quiere una excusa para mostrarle… algo a Ino.

—P-pero Naruto-kun… — la joven sintió que Naruto la comenzaba a arrastrar fuera del local. Tomó las flores del mostrador antes de alejarse demasiado —. Gracias Ino-san, disculpa por la molestia, adiós Sai-kun.

El pálido joven levantó una mano a modo de despedida, la florista sonrió y se despidió.

_‘Parece que por fin se dio cuenta, quién lo diría, Naruto es un iluso pero tiene buen corazón’_

Se alegró por la joven Hyuga. A fin de cuentas el animado joven había sido quien le había ayudado a salir de su cascarón, todo gracias a su persistencia y su nobleza.

_‘Y un poco de idiotez’_

—Sigue siendo un poco difícil — Sai la miró, solo los separaba el mostrador.

Ino supo que se refería a la interacción con las personas. Poco a poco le había hablado acerca de su tiempo bajo las órdenes de Danzo. Seguía sin darle muchos detalles, pero conectaba las piezas de las maneras raras del joven. Su única instrucción para interactuar con humanos habían sido libros y eso provocaba situaciones extrañas en las que el ex miembro de Raíz no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse.

Aun así, la joven podía apreciar la sinceridad en el esfuerzo que hacía. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando se acercó a él.

—No te preocupes, lo haces bien — tomó con delicadeza la muñeca del ninja.

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa.

 

* * *

 

 

Ninguno dijo nada, el viento soplaba suavemente, llevando el aroma de las flores en él. Hinata tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero no lloraba. Sonrió al recordar a su primo y agradeció que su relación hubiera mejorado antes de su muerte.

Naruto colocó una mano en su hombro, apretó ligeramente. La joven sintió su corazón acelerarse ante el contacto, como un chispazo que bajaba desde su brazo.

—Te aseguro que Neji está orgulloso de ti.

Esas palabras empujaron una solitaria lágrima que descendió por su mejilla. Pero su corazón se sentía pleno y cálido. Volteó a ver a Naruto, le sonreía ligeramente.

—Gracias por acompañarme.

El joven sonrió ampliamente mientras un dedo frotaba debajo de su nariz.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse, regresaron caminando hasta llegar a la residencia de los Hyūga.

—Gracias por ir, Hinata, me hace feliz que nos hayamos reunido. ¿Hagámoslo de nuevo, sí? — se rascó la nuca.

—Sí, hagámoslo de nuevo — la kunoichi sonrió.

Naruto se alejó caminando con paso despreocupado. Ella lo observó unos minutos antes de entrar a su casa.

Ambos sonreían.

 

* * *

 

 

La quinta Hokage sostenía en alto la prótesis, observó minuciosamente su forma, curvas y espacios, era un trabajo exquisito de ingeniería.

—Creo que ya está casi listo, por lo menos el recipiente es perfecto — dijo con aprobación. Depositó el brazo en la mesa.

Habían tomado las medidas de Naruto cuando se recuperó de la pelea, le pidieron realizar movimientos y tomaron lecturas de su cerebro para interpretar los datos mecánicos. Todo el empeño se había puesto para regresarle un brazo perfectamente funcional. El resultado era una obra magnífica tanto del equipo de ingenieros como de los médicos.

Sakura observó las placas que contenían las células del primer Hokage, habían tomado también muestras de tejido y nervios para comenzar el proceso de compatibilidad, hasta ese momento no se había presentado ningún rechazo. Todo parecía indicar que el acoplamiento sería satisfactorio y no habría problemas. Las células de Hashirama permitirían a Naruto un control mucho más preciso de la prótesis, así como de su chakra.

—Quiero agradecer a todos por su empeño y tiempo, han hecho un excelente trabajo — Tsunade se dirigió a todos.

Se respiraba un aire triunfante en la sala. Un rumor alegre se escuchó entre los médicos e ingenieros.

—Sakura, quiero que me acompañes cuando termine tu turno, por favor.

—Por supuesto Tsunade-sama.

La mentora se inclinó a la oreja de su pupila, tapando su boca con la mano.

—La verdad es que quiero ir por sake — la mujer soltó una risita y se alejó dando grandes pasos.

_‘No se pierden las costumbres, ¿eh?’_

Unas horas después se dirigieron al bar, el ambiente era bochornoso y humeante de tabaco, pero alegre. Se sentaron en una mesa y sin necesidad de preguntarle, la mesera llegó con una botella de sake y dos copas.

Tsunade sirvió y le arrastró una a su alumna.

— Tsunade-sama, no creo que…

La ninja detuvo sus palabras cuando su maestra le dirigió una mirada severa, la kunoichi sabía que no aceptaría un no. Sakura tomó el pequeño recipiente y chocó la copa con su maestra. A la joven le cruzó momentáneamente el pensamiento de adquirir (forzadamente) el mal hábito de la bebida de su maestra.

Tsunade se acabó el sake de un trago y sonrió ampliamente. Sakura hizo lo mismo, tuvo que apretar los ojos cuando el escozor le subió por la garganta.

—Eso me gusta más — le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Volvió a servir las copas. Sakura miró el líquido transparente. Ya sentía una ligera calidez instalarse en su estómago.

Volvieron a vaciarlas de un trago. Tsunade hizo un ademán y encargó a la mesera diversos tipos de aperitivos.

Sakura percibió una especie de bruma en el cerebro, como si el alcohol se evaporara dentro de su cráneo, la languidez comenzó a instalarse en su cuerpo, pero la recibió con gusto. No haría daño dejarse llevar una vez.

—Sakura, antes que nada quiero decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, has probado ser merecedora del Byakugō no In. Como tu maestra no podría pedir nada más de un pupilo — Tsunade apuró su trago —. Tengo noticias para ti, he decidido promoverte y quiero que dirijas el Hospital de Konoha junto a Shizune. Necesito a alguien competente que dirija en mi lugar.

La médica se sintió atónita, su futuro en el hospital era una realidad, ¿pero dirigirlo? Se quedó sin palabras, movió nerviosamente el vasito.

—Gracias, Tsunade-sama… No sé qué decir.

La Sannin soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Haruno Sakura sin palabras? — comenzó a devorar los aperitivos —. Eso sería algo que le encantaría ver a Naruto.

—No, no. Es sólo que me tomó por sorpresa — la joven ninja hizo una pequeña pausa para darle un sorbo a su copa —. Estoy muy agradecida, Shishou — Sakura inclinó la cabeza.

—La marca que llevas en la frente representa todo lo que has aprendido. A estas alturas no creo que haya más que pueda enseñarte.

La pelirosa sintió lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, se sintió orgullosa y sumamente agradecida con su maestra.

—Celebra conmigo entonces — levantó la copa —. Por la próxima directora del hospital.

—Por sus enseñanzas.

Chocaron los vasitos. Un agradable silencio se instaló entre ellas. La antigua Godaime miró a su aprendiz, el alcohol ya había acomodado una niebla en su cerebro, pero no impidió notar la evasiva mirada de su pupila.

Recargó el rostro en una mano, su cabello rubio se deslizó a un lado con el movimiento. Entrecerró los ojos, debatiéndose entre abordar a su alumna o darle la oportunidad de poner el tema en la mesa. Casi pudo adivinar la situación.

 _‘Esta es una apuesta que no perdería contra Jiraiya’_ sonrió ligeramente.

Decidió hacerle honor a su característica impaciencia después de un momento.

— ¿Estás pensando en irte?

Sakura sintió una oleada de calor llegar a sus orejas, movió el vaso (ahora vacío) dándole pequeñas vueltas con una mano. Sus pensamientos se asentaron cuando dejó quieto el recipiente.

—Sí, pensaba hablar con usted de ello — la miró con ojos ligeramente perezosos por el alcohol.

Tsunade cerró los ojos un momento mientras masticaba un aperitivo, resopló por la nariz, sopesando la situación. Una pesada mano impactó contra la mesa, haciendo saltar los vasitos y la botella.

—Más te vale regresar bien, Sakura — los ojos avellana miraron con fijeza a los color jade.

Había trabajado arduamente con su alumna durante tanto tiempo, la había visto apaleada y al borde del desmayo por la fatiga, había sanado sus manos rotas una y otra vez mientras dominaba su chakra, había sido testigo de las profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos después de noches enteras de estudio. Presenció sus peores momentos, deprimida ante la ausencia del heredero Uchiha, y presenció también todos sus logros, todos los pacientes que había regresado de la muerte.

La había moldeado a golpes, gritos y sermones, y Sakura había emergido como una experta médica y una kunoichi excepcional, al grado de a veces comparar su control de chakra con el suyo propio al verla trabajar.

Y no iba a permitir que un joven renegado apagara esa llama que era su alumna.

Sakura miró intensamente a su maestra, sabiendo que detrás de la dureza de sus palabras residía su preocupación por ella. A fin de cuentas, su Shishou había sido uno de sus grandes apoyos durante su depresión.

Antes de contestarle, volvió a llenar las copitas de sake. Levantó el brazo y la Godaime hizo lo mismo, el cristal tintineó una vez más y ambas dejaron el recipiente con un sonido hueco en la mesa.

— _Shannaro_ — Sakura azotó la mano en la mesa al puro estilo de Tsunade — No lo dejaré hacer lo mismo, así tenga que romperle todos los huesos.

La Sannin soltó una carcajada. No hubo necesidad de decir más respecto al tema.

 

* * *

 

 

Habían transcurrido unos meses después de la gran batalla con Toneri. A pesar de la paz en la que vivieron después de la guerra, el nuevo incidente con otro Ōtsutsuki generaba en todos un aire de incertidumbre. Los Kages de las naciones habían hablado extensamente acerca de las medidas que debían tomarse si otra amenaza similar se presentase.

El Raikage fue muy enfático en cuanto a la severidad con la que se debía tratar si aparecía otro miembro del clan, Shikamaru le informó al sexto que durante la junta el líder de Kumo había partido una mesa de un puñetazo.

Kakashi se reclinó en el respaldo de su silla, dio un suspiro largo. Pilas pequeñas de documentos se apretujaban en su escritorio. Miró por la ventana, aún le era extraño ver el mundo con dos ojos. Aunque agradecía que el dolor ocular ya no fuera parte de su vida, se sentía extrañamente vulnerable sin el Sharingan. Por hábito se llevó la mano a la banda, solo para darse cuenta que no la tenía puesta.

Shikamaru entró a la oficina después de dos breves golpes en la puerta.

— ¿Por qué me sigue enviando con el Raikage? Su temperamento no se presta para negociaciones. Y la Mizukage parece que nos va a escupir ácido de un momento a otro.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo, no puedo salir de la aldea cada que se necesite, para eso te tengo a ti —sonrió, su tono afable.

—Bueno, será mejor que prepare de nuevo la maleta, mañana me enviará a la Aldea de la Arena — Shikamaru se rascó la nuca —. ¿No ha llegado su halcón?

—No, no ha reportado nada hasta ahora.

—Tch — el joven Nara enterró las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón —. No sabemos con certeza hasta dónde se extiende el poder de los Ōtsutsuki, debemos ser precavidos, apenas nos estamos recuperando de la aparición de Kaguya, no creo que ninguna de las naciones esté preparada para otra invasión.

—Todavía tenemos a los shinobi que sobrevivieron en la guerra, su experiencia es invaluable en caso de que sucediera de nuevo. Naruto sigue en buenos términos con Kurama,  Sasuke posee el Rinnegan y Sakura domina el Byakugō no In. Están ustedes, el equipo Gai y el equipo ocho, sin mencionar a todos los demás.

El miembro del clan Nara cerró momentáneamente los ojos, era cierto que los shinobi de su generación poseían habilidades superiores, pero hicieron falta muchos sacrificios para detener el poder de una semi diosa. Descartó el pensamiento.

—Será mejor que informe a la Arena que llegaré en unos días. Si necesita algo…

—Sí, gracias Shikamaru, puedes retirarte.

 _‘No parece tan molesto por ir a Sunagakure’_ Kakashi volvió a mirar por la ventana. Dio un suspiro de resignación y siguió su ardua tarea de disminuir la pila de documentos.

Horas más tarde unos golpes interrumpieron sus cavilaciones.

—Adelante.

Su alumna del equipo siete entró al despacho. Llevaba el cabello recogido y una bata de médico encima de su atuendo. Parecía haber salido directamente del hospital.

—Sakura-chan, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, sensei. Disculpe la intromisión — la joven tenía semblante indeciso.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

El copy ninja tuvo una corazonada, casi estaba seguro de lo que diría su alumna, y si algo era certero, era su intuición. Esperó pacientemente a que hablara.

—Quisiera pedirle permiso para abandonar temporalmente la aldea — su alumna lo miró con resolución.

Kakashi contempló a la kunoichi, en sus ojos notó que no cambiaría de opinión, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que, de negarle el permiso, no desobedecería la instrucción, no era tan temperamental como Naruto. Dio un largo suspiro.

— ¿Lo vas a buscar?

Sakura desvió un momento la mirada, pero asintió unos momentos después.

El sexto recordó el día en que Sasuke había emprendido su viaje de redención. Ocasionalmente recibía noticias de las actividades que había logrado, a las personas que había ayudado, además de la información recabada con respecto al clan Ōtsutsuki. Su ex alumno era un alma atormentada que había encontrado su camino gracias en gran parte a Naruto y a Sakura. Kakashi había notado auténtico arrepentimiento en su mirada, y un dolor profundo que apenas comenzaba a sanar. Quizás el que su alumna se reuniera con él ayudaría a en ese proceso.

—Entenderé si me niega el permiso, he hablado con Shizune acerca de ello y las actividades en el hospital no se van a descuidar. También hablé con Tsunade-sama al respecto. Sólo necesito su autorización, sensei.

El Hokage recargó el rostro en una mano, cerró los ojos. Por un segundo vio al equipo 7 sentado en aquellas escaleras, recién llegados de la academia.

 _‘El tiempo avanza demasiado rápido’_ pensó.

—Ve, arregla con Shikamaru lo que necesites, la última noticia que tuvimos de él fue de la Aldea de la Nube. Partirás cuando estés lista, y Sakura-chan — Kakashi se puso de pie, avanzó hacia ella y le colocó las manos en los hombros —. Ten cuidado, no salgas lastimada.

Le sonrió a su maestro. Sopesó sus palabras, estaba segura que lo último no se refería a heridas de combate.

—Gracias, Rokudaime-sama. Lo haré — inclinó la cabeza.

Sorpresivamente, pero sin hesitación, la joven abrazó a su sensei. Los ojos color acero se suavizaron ante el gesto, sintió una ola de cariño hacia su alumna mientras devolvía el abrazo. Confiaba en su criterio, pero no podía evitar preocuparse. Se separaron después de unos segundos.

La joven salió del despacho y Kakashi se quedó parado en medio de la habitación.

Que le dijeran sexto era común, sólo no lograba acostumbrarse a ello. Le dejó una sensación extraña pero apreció el respeto con el que se lo dijo la kunoichi.

Se quedó mirando el atardecer a través de la ventana.

 

* * *

 

 

La joven pelirosa caminó sin prisa a través de las calles de Konoha, donde cada vez se veían menos casas, sustituidas por altos edificios. Miró el reloj, llegaría justo al cierre de la tienda de los Yamanaka.

Entró a la floristería, la pequeña campana anunciando su llegada. Ino la recibió con una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente entrecerró los ojos con sarcasmo.

— ¿Qué trae a tu frentezota por aquí?

—Cállate Ino puerca — Sakura se acercó al mostrador de la tienda.

—Creí que estabas demasiado ocupada en el hospital — la joven rubia se recargó en el mueble de cristal, ignorando por completo el cartel que advertía _“No recargarse”_.

La pelirosa llevaba la bata doblada por encima de un brazo. Nunca le había agradado dejar sus batas en el hospital, en parte por seguridad y en parte por higiene.

— ¿Te apetece ir por un trago? — Sakura pensó que, a fin de cuentas, su maestra le había heredado más que la fuerza inhumana y los conocimientos médicos.

— Claro, sólo déjame cerrar —se enderezó y tomó el adorno en el que estaba trabajando, lo depositó en una mesa detrás de una cortina —. ¿Vas a contarme otra de tus escapadas, eh? ¿Quién fue esta vez? — el tono de su amiga burlón.

La ninja sintió su ceja moverse en un espasmo, resopló por la nariz.

—No es nada de eso, y además, fue gracias a ti y tus salidas que pasó eso — le dirigió una mirada entrecerrada.

Ino se rio ante el comentario, puso las manos en la cadera.

—Nunca había visto a Hinata tan borracha como esa vez. Pobre Naruto, debe ser difícil tener a una Hyūga como esposa — la rubia hizo una mueca.

Sakura resopló con humor ante el recuerdo. Habían salido con los chicos a tomar tragos en un bar y Naruto no paraba de hablar de cómo Hinata había impuesto un record en Ichiraku. Todos habían mirado con extrañeza a la tímida joven pero terminaron por reír. Desde que su relación con Naruto se había formalizado la joven bromeaba más y su humor era más presente. Kiba había tenido la brillante idea de probar si Hinata sería tan resistente con shots, y su esposo en vez de ayudarla a salir del atolladero había decidido secundar la idea.

Ninguno salió ileso de la competencia, y entre carcajadas, baile y bromas, todos habían perdido la coordinación. Sai y Kiba habían estado discutiendo por una tontería, y Kiba trató de empujarlo, fallando miserablemente. Su brazo había golpeado un vaso, haciendo que la bebida se derramara en el vestido de Hinata. El Inuzuka miró el líquido oscureciendo la tela, y torpemente había tratado de tomar una servilleta y secarla, sólo para darse cuenta que su mano estaba peligrosamente arriba del muslo. El joven perruno estaba levantando la mirada cuando se topó con un inminente Byakugan activo, sólo pudo cerrar los ojos cuando la palma lo proyectó hacia atrás. Naruto ya se había puesto de pie para intervenir cuando todo pasó, y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Había pasado un brazo por los hombros de Hinata.

—Esha esh mi eshposha — le había dado un torpe beso en la mejilla, el alcohol entumiendo su lengua —.Te dieron tu merecido, ¿a qué no?

Todos habían reído ante el suceso, pero ya estando sobria la joven Haruno pensó en el problema en el que podría meterse Naruto si hacía enojar a Hinata.

—Y con la cantidad de bobadas que hace Naruto, es probable que tenga el cuerpo lleno de moretones — Sakura arrugó la nariz.

— ¿O tal vez es que Hinata no sea tan tímida cuando están solos? — Ino enarcó una ceja con malicia, estaba cerrando la puerta de la tienda.

—Ni me lo digas — movió una mano delante de su rostro, desechando la idea.

Las dos kunoichis caminaron sin prisa por las calles. El ambiente era agradable, ofreciendo ligeras brisas (cada vez más frías) de vez en cuando.

— ¿Mañana tienes turno en Interrogación? — preguntó, prefería omitir  “y Tortura”.

—Sí, por eso procuré dejar todo listo para mañana, Sai va a cuidar la tienda mientras no estoy.

— ¿Crees que esté bien que _Sai_ cuide una tienda? — trató de imaginarse todas las situaciones incómodas que el pálido joven podía provocar tratando de atender a los clientes.

—No te preocupes, él se ofreció. Le ayuda a desenvolverse mejor — Ino contestó con sinceridad.

— ¿Y cómo va con eso? — Sakura reprimió el temblor en su ceja al recordar su apodo.

—Mejor, la verdad es que ha hecho un esfuerzo, y obviamente yo lo he ayudado —se señaló con un pulgar y guiñando un ojo.

—Sí, como no te para la boca todo el día…

— ¿Qué dijiste frentona?

— Ya llegamos — sonrió con burla, haciéndose la que no se daba cuenta del ceño fruncido de su amiga.

Las dos entraron al pequeño bar, escogieron una mesa en el exterior para evitar el calor del interior. Ino ordenó una bebida preparada y Sakura se encontró a sí misma pidiendo sake.

 _‘Shannaro, te estás convirtiendo en tu Shishou’_ su alter ego le recriminó.

— ¿Entonces, tú y Sai ya son oficiales? — la joven vació su primera copa.

La kunoichi rubia jugó con el palillo para revolver que estaba en su vaso. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa y un ligero rubor aparecieran en su rostro. Fue respuesta más que suficiente. Sakura sonrió por su amiga.

— ¿Y cómo es estar con él? — la pelirosa sentía genuina curiosidad científica por la interacción con Sai. Tenía alta estima por su amigo, pero sus comentarios inapropiados y las sonrisas extrañas no ayudaban mucho a darle una idea de cómo era con su mejor amiga.

— ¿De verdad es tan raro? Yo lo encuentro adorable — Ino dio un trago a su bebida —. No es como otros chicos.

 _‘Sí, no me digas’_ Sakura se mordió la lengua para evitar un resoplido. Permitió que su amiga continuara.

—Su naturaleza hace muy difícil que mienta, y siempre es muy sincero. Sí, quizás sus maneras son algo raras pero por lo menos sé que es honesto. Aunque a veces no entiende bien las indirectas y eso hace que sea vergonzoso cuando… —enrojeció, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Se golpeó la frente mentalmente.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de que el sake no se le saliera por la nariz.

—Ino, de verdad que eres una puerca — la joven rio, sirviéndose otra copa.

—Ay, cállate frentona, además, si te hablara de los atributos que tiene… — se terminó su bebida. Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio la vergüenza en el rostro de su amiga.

La joven kunoichi negó con la cabeza, su amiga lograba rebatir sus bromas y además hacerla sentir incómoda. Su humor siempre le había resultado refrescante y su relación no paró de fortalecerse con los años. Aunque ninguna de las dos lo admitiera explícitamente, ocultándolo detrás de la constante rivalidad.

— ¿No piensas compartir? — Ino hizo un ademán al mesero y ordenó otra copa para sake.

Las dos comenzaban a sentir la languidez en el cuerpo, y el calor que les provocaba el alcohol hizo que pequeñas gotas perlaran sus frentes.

— ¿Qué te toca hacer en el hospital mañana? — la rubia le preguntó.

La pelirosa balanceó con el dedo índice el vasito vacío en un borde, eventualmente terminó cayendo. Volvió a enderezarlo con un dedo.

—Mañana… No voy a ir al hospital.

— ¿Tienes día libre o tienes una misión? — recargó ambos brazos en la mesa, y apoyó su barbilla en los dedos.

—Voy a salir de la aldea un tiempo, pero no en una misión — la joven recargó el rostro en un puño.

Ino abrió un poco más los ojos cuando la respuesta llegó a su mente. En algún momento había albergado la idea de que Sasuke Uchiha no regresaría a la aldea, y a su modo había tratado de que Sakura no se cerrara a la idea de conocer a alguien más (que lo había hecho), pero en el fondo conocía demasiado a su amiga y sabía que, si bien sus sentimientos por él no eran lo mismo que antes, no habían disminuido de intensidad.

—Creo que no me sorprende — se limitó a decir.

Por unos minutos ninguna supo bien qué decir. La Yamanaka apuró su trago e inhaló profundamente.

— ¿Sigue siendo igual? — le preguntó con semblante serio. La luz del atardecer reflejaba destellos en sus ojos azules, provocando un color extrañamente morado.

—No — la pelirosa sopesó unos momentos la pregunta, la verdad no sabía exactamente cómo se sentía respecto a Sasuke.

Lo extrañaba, y en algunas ocasiones se encontraba deseando que estuviera ahí para compartir algún momento, pero ya no era ese sentimiento de ídolo que le tuvo alguna vez. Con los años la ninja había aprendido a contemplar todos los desperfectos del joven Uchiha, y saber todo lo que había hecho había colisionado con su amor y admiración por él.  Sintió un hormigueo en la frente, y sin notarlo se llevó la mano ahí, al punto donde los dedos habían tocado con delicadeza su piel.

Ino observó el gesto y entrecerró los ojos. No habría manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión, no es que ella fuera a intentarlo tampoco. Era su amiga y pensaba apoyarla.

—Bueno — dijo mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla con aire despreocupado —. De algo tenía que servir tu frentezota.

Sakura resopló, sintiendo que la tensión en su cuerpo disminuía. Sonrió y miró a su amiga.

—Gracias.

—Que no se pierda nuestra querida tradición de “Ino salvándole el trasero a Sakura” — sonrió ampliamente. Notó el temblor en el ceño de su amiga ante el comentario y rio un poco —. ¿Cuándo piensas ir?

—Mañana por la mañana.

—Fiu, no te habría perdonado irte sin avisarme — la joven Yamanaka se cruzó de brazos —. ¿A quién le has dicho?

—A Tsunade-sama, a Shizune, a Kakashi sensei y a ti.

— ¿No vas a decirle a Naruto? — su tono fue ligeramente sorprendido.

—Claro que sí, pero no sé si ir a su casa o dejarle una carta — la joven miró su reloj, era probable que llegara a una hora prudente si no demoraba mucho.

—Es capaz de ir a alcanzarte si no se lo dices, deberías visitarlo — Ino hizo señas al mesero para que les llevara la cuenta.

Sakura asintió, tomó el dinero de su bolso y pagó la totalidad del consumo. Antes de que su amiga empezara a quejarse levantó una mano.

—Cuando regrese te toca invitar.

—Espero y me platiques todo, y sabes que me refiero a TODO — hizo énfasis en la palabra. No pensaba perdonarle la omisión de datos interesantes.

—Sí, lo sé. No por nada tu familia ha dirigido la sección de Inteligencia durante tanto tiempo.

—Así me gusta frentona.

—Nos vemos Ino puerca.

Las jóvenes se dieron un abrazo y emprendieron su camino.

 

* * *

 

 

La ninja médico se dirigió a casa de Naruto, quería hablar con él antes de partir para despedirse, se debatió un momento en traspasar el pequeño portal del patio. Sopesó la idea de dejarle la nota pero recordó lo que Ino le había dicho. Había una tenue luz en una habitación superior. Se decidió a ir a la puerta.

Tocó tres veces.

Escuchó ruidos huecos arriba, el sonido de pisadas apresuradas. La kunoichi esperó pacientemente en la puerta, preguntándose si había sido correcto tocar a esa hora, no estaba precisamente borracha pero tampoco del todo sobria. Esperó que su amigo no notara demasiado su estado.

Las pisadas en las escaleras la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Naruto abrió la puerta, tenía un ligero sudor perlando su frente, sus fosas nasales se dilataban ligeramente y en sus ojos había un brillo inusual.

—Sakura-chan, ¿sucede algo?

La joven observó bien a su compañero; su gesto era alborotado y algunos mechones de cabello se apelmazaban con el sudor, entonces notó que su playera estaba puesta al revés.

—Oh, Naruto, yo quería… Espero no haber interrumpido algo — sintió que la sangre le subía al rostro.

_‘Claro que interrumpiste algo, shannaro’_

—Uhm, no, no es nada ‘ _’tebayo_ — se rascó la nuca, visiblemente incómodo.

Sakura reprimió las ganas de echarse a reír por los nervios, no sabía quién de los dos tenía el rostro más ruborizado.

—Quería platicar contigo acerca de algo pero… creo que es mejor decírtelo rápido. Voy a salir de la aldea.

Naruto cambió de semblante a uno un poco más serio.

— ¿Irás con él?

La joven asintió.

—Entonces te desearé suerte, y da lo mejor de ti — Naruto le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Sakura sintió calidez irradiando de su amigo. En algunos aspectos el Jinchūriki podía ser más listo que otros.

Inesperadamente, la abrazó. El calor de su cuerpo era casi sofocante, pero confortante. La kunoichi le abrazó de vuelta, y el olor de su amigo flotó a su nariz, olía más intenso de lo normal, una aroma que le recordó al campo, y mezclado había un tenue perfume femenino. La joven sintió que su pulso se aceleraba ligeramente. Era vergonzoso el haberlo interrumpido.

—Gracias Naruto — comenzó a retirarse —. Discúlpame con Hinata, por favor. Y procura hacerla _muy feliz_ — marcó énfasis en lo último.

El shinobi se sonrojó intensamente, tragando saliva. Se limitó a despedirse con la mano.

Cerró la puerta de su casa y subió las escaleras, todavía un poco ofuscado por las palabras de su amiga.

—Claro que la hago feliz _‘tebayo_ — murmuró para sí.

Entró a la habitación, estaba iluminada tenuemente por una lámpara. Hinata se encontraba recostada con las sábanas agarradas encima de su pecho.

— ¿Está todo bien, Naruto-kun?

—Era Sakura-chan, va a dejar la aldea un tiempo.

—Oh… ¿es algo malo? — preguntó mientras Naruto se sentaba a su lado.

—No, va a buscar a Sasuke.

Hinata miró a su esposo, había un ligero tinte de preocupación en su mirada. A pesar de seguir alborotada por el sexo, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada también.

Naruto notó el cambio en ella e inmediatamente le tomó la mejilla con la mano.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse.

La miró intensamente, su pulgar frotando la tersa piel de su rostro. Al joven se le antojó preciosa. Deslizó la mano a su nuca y la atrajo hacia sí. Su mano libre acariciando su hombro. Hinata soltó poco a poco la sábana para tocarlo, pasó las delicadas manos por su rubio cabello, estaba más corto que antes.

El joven sintió placentero el tacto en su cuero cabelludo, la besó profundamente, saboreando cada matiz, cada textura. Su lengua deslizándose contra la de ella.

Sintió su pulso acelerarse, poco a poco la presión en su entrepierna se hizo más presente. Sus manos acariciaron la espalda de Hinata, a pesar de la prótesis podía sentir perfectamente el tacto contra su piel. Aún se sentía ligeramente avergonzado de utilizarla en la cama, pero a ella no parecía importarle.

La joven deslizó una mano por el brazo derecho, como si reafirmara los pensamientos de él. Se sentía invadida por el calor de su esposo, un calor que le llenaba el corazón, se sentía amada, protegida. A él le entregaría todo de sí. Comenzó a desvestirlo, él no puso ninguna resistencia

Se sonrojó cuando una mano llegó a su pecho, arrancando una ligera exclamación. Naruto siguió besándola, cada vez con más insistencia, el joven separó sus labios de los suyos, comenzando a besarle la mandíbula y bajando por un lado del cuello. La joven sintió su piel erizarse a medida que le depositaban besos en la sensible piel.

El joven acarició suavemente su pecho, ella se aferró a su cabello.

—Naruto… — susurró.

Siguió descendiendo, saboreando la piel, el dulce perfume de su esposa. Lamió con delicadeza el erecto pezón. La joven se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano, la sensación que la atravesó fue muy intensa, se expandió y llegó hasta su entrepierna. El joven siguió acariciando con su mano el otro seno mientras jugueteaba con la lengua. Se deleitó al escuchar a Hinata susurrar su nombre.

Volvió a ascender, besándola con urgencia, la sensación de su lengua contra la de ella se le antojó irresistible. Era tímida, gentil, le encantaba.

Naruto se separó un momento, mirándola a los ojos, estaba sonrojada y su respiración era rápida, le sonrió y depositó un rápido beso en sus labios.

Comenzó a descender de nuevo, trazando las curvas de su cuerpo con los dedos, depositó suaves besos en el vientre de su esposa.

—N-Naruto, ¿Qué…?

El joven le separó las piernas con su cuerpo, depositando cálidos besos en sus muslos. La joven sintió un rubor intenso subirle por el cuello, se sintió expuesta en la posición, se limitó a acariciar el cuello y el cabello de su esposo, sus besos la estaban haciendo perder la razón, se sentía ligeramente mareada por todas las sensaciones, el sudor le corría lento por la espalda.

Naruto no pudo resistir inhalar el aroma que emanaba de ella, un aroma inexplicable que le provocaba una punzada en el abdomen bajo, se acercó a su intimidad, permitiéndose mirar brevemente a su esposa, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos le masajeaban el cuero cabelludo. Enterró el rostro entre las blancas piernas, deleitándose con su sabor. Hinata soltó una exclamación y volvió a llevarse el dorso de la mano a los labios, un rayo de placer cruzó por su cuerpo, sintiendo que su abdomen se contraía con la sensación. El joven trazó ligeros movimientos verticales, tenía agarrados los muslos de Hinata, podía sentir los ligeros espasmos que cada movimiento de su lengua provocaba.

 _‘Claro que la haré feliz’_ pensó y sonrió ligeramente. Hinata entreabrió los ojos, observó a Naruto devorarla y una emoción se apretó en su vientre, la sangre le bombeó más fuerte en las venas, sus ojos se encontraron y sintió el rubor cubrirle el rostro, volvió a cerrarlos, concentrándose en las sensaciones que arrasaban su cuerpo.

Naruto trazó círculos en el pequeño montículo rosa, las piernas de Hinata temblaron levemente, sus gemidos llegaban a sus oídos, pidiéndole más. La miró y volvió a pensar que era hermosa. Aceleró ligeramente el movimiento, pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban por su sien, respiraba con fuerza, inhalándola con cada resoplido.

La joven sintió un espiral, una sensación tomando fuerza ahí donde Naruto estimulaba su zona más sensible, comenzaba a extenderse, su corazón latía más rápido y su respiración se volvió más errática, sintió su abdomen contraerse con cada movimiento de la lengua de su esposo.

—Hng… N-Naruto… Na…ru

El ninja miró a Hinata, aumentó la presión en el movimiento, haciéndolo un poco más fuerte, las piernas de su esposa temblaban más, sus gemidos apenas ahogados por su mano. Observó cómo estiró el cuello hacia atrás, marcando delicadas venas en su longitud, se aferró a su cabello, cada respiración más parecida a un jadeo.

La Hyūga explotó, sintiendo un torrente de sensaciones viajar desde su intimidad hasta los dedos, sin poder evitar su movimiento. Naruto se aferró a las piernas, prolongando el orgasmo lo más que pudo, sintió la resistencia de ella, cómo quiso retirarse pero no se lo permitió, saboreándola unos segundos más. Captó con la mirada todos los temblores que sacudieron su cuerpo, haciéndola arquear la espalda. Estaba impaciente por fundirse con ella.

Se arrastró hacia arriba, mirándola con una gran sonrisa. Hinata estaba ruborizada y seguía respirando fuerte, sonreía ligeramente aunque con vergüenza. Lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó, sintió el ligero roce de la erección contra su vientre. Siguió besándolo, Naruto aceptó gustoso la avidez de Hinata, sentía demasiada excitación, respiraba fuertemente, evitando el impulso de enterrarse en ella antes de tiempo.

—Naruto… — sus delicadas manos recorrieron la espalda de su esposo, los músculos marcados bajo la piel.

A Naruto se le hacía curioso que dejara de agregar el honorífico a su nombre cuando se acostaban, pero en esa intimidad no significaba nada. Agradecía escuchar su nombre en labios de su mujer.

El joven le besó el cuello y ascendió para lamer ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja. Se colocó en su centro, sintiendo el calor del roce contra su erección, poco a poco se deslizó dentro de ella, la sensación que los invadió les cortó las respiración un momento. Hinata emitió un ligero gruñido en la garganta, poco faltó para que Naruto perdiera el control con ello.

Se miraron, una mirada que decía todo, volvieron a besarse mientras el joven embestía suavemente. Se sentía extasiado, la calidez que lo rodeaba era demasiado placentera, enterró la nariz en el cuello de Hinata y embistió más fuerte, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Hinata levantó ligeramente las caderas para recibirlo, volvió a sentir el espiral tomando forma en su bajo vientre, cada embestida expandiéndolo, como una droga recorriendo sus venas. Se sintió unida a él, rodeó su cuerpo con las níveas piernas. Naruto se incorporó ligeramente, y tomó con una mano la cadera de la joven, atrayéndola hacia él con cada embestida.

—Hinata… — tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. El sudor le resbalaba por la nariz y la mandíbula.

La joven Hyuga se sintió invadida por ese calor de nuevo, sus piernas temblaban más con cada arremetida. Tomó a su esposo por la nuca y lo besó, gimió contra sus labios, apretó las piernas mientras su orgasmo tomaba lugar, Naruto sintió las contracciones contra su miembro, era demasiado.

—Aahh — Hinata amortiguó su grito contra el tenso hombro de él, se aferró a su espalda.

—No… puedo — Naruto exhaló con fuerza al sentir su orgasmo, embistió con cada contracción, sintiéndose atrapado por ella, cada temblor de su esposa se reflejaba en él, enviando oleadas de placer a lo largo de la columna. Se recostó lentamente, jadeando por las sensaciones residuales. Pudo escuchar el desbocado corazón de la joven, su respiración agitada también. Una mano acarició el rubio cabello, el sopor los invadió como una bruma.

—Te amo, Hinata — dijo mientras volteaba el rostro para verla.

—Y yo te amo, Naruto-kun — le sonrió tímidamente.

Fueron cayendo lentamente presos del sueño.  Sus manos entrelazadas.

 

* * *

 

 

La pelirrosada regresó a casa, ahora un departamento para una persona. El mudarse de casa de sus padres había supuesto un enorme alivio con respecto a su privacidad y tiempo. Entró a su habitación y comenzó a preparar las cosas necesarias para su viaje. En algunos pergaminos selló instrumentos médicos, prendas, algunos libros de plantas medicinales y otros enceres. Le sería mucho más fácil transportarlos así. Empacar siempre había sido una especie de meditación para ella, sin apresurar la tarea disfrutó la soledad de su apartamento.

Se dejó caer en el colchón después de revisar su equipaje, sentía inquietud en la boca del estómago, pero estaba decidida.

Se llevó la mano a la frente, todavía recordaba la calidez de los dedos de Sasuke cuando la tocó, sus palabras resonaron en su mente. Sonrió al evocar la agradable sensación que la invadió. Estaba consciente que el Uchiha vivía las emociones de manera diferente, quizás de manera rota. Los sucesos que le habían ocurrido habían dejado una profunda marca en su corazón y lo habían arrojado a una negrura de odio donde no penetraba nada. Antes de despedirse había percibido un atisbo de luz, su mirada había dejado de ser tan severa y sus labios no parecían tan tensos todo el tiempo. Descartó el pensamiento, ya tendría tiempo de resolverlo.

Su mente divagó al encuentro de hacía unos minutos con su amigo, se ruborizó y resopló con humor, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano. De todos los momentos en los que podría haber interrumpido a su amigo se presentó el peor. No los podía culpar, después de todo el que vivieran juntos les daba un enorme margen de tiempo para “conocerse”.

La boda había tomado lugar poco tiempo atrás, acompañados de los sensei, los integrantes de los equipos, todos habían acudido a presenciar su unión. Recordó el halcón que llegó, enviando una lejana felicitación a Naruto. Sakura había sentido que el equipo 7 de nuevo estaba unido. Una gran sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

Se quedó dormida mientras sus recuerdos se distorsionaban, volviéndose sueños.


	2. Encuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Te dije que era un viaje de redención.
> 
> —Lo sé.
> 
> El joven la miró unos momentos, cerró los ojos y exhaló.
> 
> —Muy bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí otro fragmento. Agradezco sus comentarios.
> 
> Disfruten.

El solitario hombre caminaba a través del bosque, miró al cielo, la nieve era inminente, tendría que encontrar refugio antes de que se desatara una tormenta.

Llevaba la mano descansando en la empuñadura de su espada, hábito que había adquirido al tener un solo brazo.

Desenvainó la hoja con velocidad, desviando el kunai que se dirigía a su cuello. Sostuvo la katana frente a él, el ligero cosquilleo en su ojo antes de evocar el Sharingan. Detectó 6 atacantes. Un temblor en el suelo lo hizo mirar hacia abajo, la tierra se partió y Sasuke saltó hacia atrás, tomando maniobras defensivas, del suelo emergió un hombre.

Un silbido agudo y una sensación estática le advirtieron del ataque raiton que se acercaba a velocidad, dispersó la descarga con su katana siendo un experto del elemento.

—No fue tan difícil encontrarte, creí que eras más cuidadoso — un hombre de cabello rubio se acercó.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, un usuario raiton, otro doton, el resto era un misterio.

Un kunai voló hacia él, lo esquivó con facilidad.

— ¡ _Suiton: Mizurappa!_

El chasquido del agua se acercó rápidamente, Sasuke dio un salto elevándose en el aire. El usuario doton golpeó la tierra con sus pies, elevando fragmentos de roca y lanzándoselos como proyectiles. El joven los rompió con la katana, pequeños fragmentos rebotaron contra su cuerpo.

Una ola de calor se acercó a él, observó las bolas de fuego avanzar velozmente, su Rinnegan brilló con su chakra. En un segundo había cambiado de lugar con el usuario doton. Las bolas de fuego impactaron de lleno en el sorprendido hombre.

Sus gritos desgarraron el ruido de la batalla, la mujer que había evocado el katon lanzó una maldición. El hombre dejó de gritar, su piel tronando a medida que se incineraba, el usuario suiton arrojó agua a su malherido compañero en un intento por salvarlo. Sasuke arrugó la nariz por el aroma, no era la primera vez que olía carne quemada en una batalla pero nunca había logrado acostumbrarse del todo.

La mirada que le dirigían estaba cambiado de la arrogancia al ligero temor. Los enemigos se veían dudosos de emprender un nuevo ataque. Sus ojos bailaban del joven al compañero muerto.

—Pagan una fortuna por tu cabeza, Uchiha. No vamos a ceder tan fácil.

Todos corrieron hacia él, Sasuke preparó sus movimientos ayudándose del Sharingan.

Atacaron al mismo tiempo con taijutsu, el pelinegro esquivó y contratacó la lluvia de patadas, golpes y estocadas. El atacante rubio lanzó un golpe directo a su rostro, el joven Uchiha se agachó y golpeó el codo del hombre, rompiendo la articulación, soltó un alarido ahogado. Un chillido eléctrico silbó cerca de su cuerpo, lo detuvo con su katana igualmente cargada de electricidad.

La mujer cargó de nuevo, utilizando una finta para colarse por un costado, la miró de reojo. Sasuke sintió un cosquilleo en la mano, evocando el chakra para canalizarlo a la katana, la extensión de la hoja eléctrica atravesó el hombro de la mujer haciéndola soltar el kunai, la sangre cayó al suelo, evaporándose al contacto con la electricidad con un audible siseo.

Una patada impactó en su costado, enviándolo unos metros al lado. Miró a un hombre con el rostro cubierto, su postura era de taijutsu. Se acercó y golpeó con precisión y velocidad, su técnica era muy buena.

Sasuke comenzó a sudar, esquivando y desviando los golpes del especialista, un puñetazo impactó en su rostro pero utilizó la inercia y pateó de regreso al enmascarado. El joven Uchiha saboreó un regusto metálico en la boca.

El especialista se acercó de nuevo, lanzando golpes sin dejar un solo espacio abierto en su guardia. Sasuke notó el brillo metálico en los nudillos del enemigo, su katana impactó con los puños de metal. Chispas saltaron con cada colisión.

Sasuke deslizó una pierna, tratando de barrer al enemigo y derribarlo, el enmascarado saltó con agilidad, logrando conectar una patada. Apenas había tenido tiempo de cubrirse el rostro con el brazo. El impacto lo hizo derrapar por el suelo unos metros, su brazo ligeramente entumido.

Detectó algo acercándose.

Arrojó dos shurikens a su espalda; un enemigo se había abalanzado contra él, despareció sustituido por un tronco. Esquivó con un salto un chorro de agua que dejó segada la tierra.

— _Katon: Gōryūka no jutsu_ — sus pulmones ardieron mientras el chakra se acumulaba en su respiración.

Varias bolas de fuego emergieron de la boca de Sasuke, los atacantes se vieron obligados a retroceder ante las llamas. El viento alimentó el katon, haciendo más efectivo su jutsu. Una llama atrapó la pierna del especialista en taijutsu, cayó al suelo mientras trataba de apagar las llamas con las manos.

Un grito provino de su espalda, la joven que utilizaba raiton había generado una extensión de electricidad en su kunai, lista para atravesarlo, pequeños sonidos eléctricos llenaron el bosque, mezclándose con las exclamaciones del hombre herido por el fuego. Sasuke se enderezó y estaba levantando la katana cuando una mancha roja colisionó con enorme fuerza a la mujer. Salió disparada por la intensidad del golpe y rebotó varios metros, haciendo saltar pedazos de corteza y rocas a su paso. El cuerpo terminó de rodar, la mujer estaba inerte en el suelo, cortadas y raspones cubrían todo su cuerpo y en sus extremidades se notaban las torceduras anormales de múltiples fracturas.

El Sharingan se encontró con los ojos esmeralda, reconociendo su presencia. Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Sakura se colocó a su lado en posición de combate.

Los atacantes que quedaban habían perdido todo su espíritu de combate, se miraban con indecisión, esperando órdenes del hombre rubio. No huyeron.

El usuario suiton volvió a lanzar el chorro a presión, cortando la tierra a su paso. Ambos esquivaron al mismo tiempo, tomando diferentes flancos, el chorro de agua siguió a Sasuke, la usuaria katon y el rubio enfrentaron a Sakura.

— _Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu_

La gran bola de fuego se aproximó a la kunoichi. Inhaló y dio un pisotón en la tierra, levantando una roca de gran tamaño, cuando estuvo a la altura de su pecho la ninja dio una voltereta hacia atrás pateando la piedra, enviándola a gran velocidad contra la bola de fuego. La roca hizo implosionar el jutsu. La usuaria _Katon_ apenas pudo agacharse para esquivar el enorme proyectil, el humo se dispersó levemente. Sakura había aterrizado en el suelo en cuatro extremidades, utilizando toda su fuerza para proyectarse hacia adelante.

— ¡ _Shannaro!_ — la kunoichi se disparó como una lanza, el hombre de cabello rubio recibió el impacto en el pecho, hundiéndolo en el suelo.

La ninja pudo sentir las severas fracturas aparecer bajo su puño, sangre brotó de la nariz y la boca del hombre.

La atacante se acercó a ella con un kunai, logrando alcanzarla en la espalda. Sakura arrugó la nariz ante la sensación, inmediatamente volteó y tomó la muñeca de la otra ninja, rompiendo la articulación con la fuerza del agarre. Conectó un gancho debajo de la mandíbula, estrellándole varios dientes. Salió proyectada hacia arriba y hacia atrás. Cayó inconsciente.

Sasuke continuaba esquivando los inclementes chorros de agua, se dio cuenta que cada vez eran menos intensos y duraderos. Salió detrás de una roca y colocó la katana frente a él. El usuario suiton inhaló profundo y emitió un chorro, Sasuke elevó la hoja y concentró su chakra, llenándola de electricidad. Realizó una floritura con la espada y cortó el chorro por la mitad, el raiton viajó por el agua, electrocutando al usuario suiton; cayó de rodillas y luego al suelo, emitiendo pequeños hilos de humo. Ligeros espasmos residuales se apoderaron del cuerpo.

El joven Uchiha caminó hacia Sakura, la miró intensamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se quedó perpleja, ¿no era obvio?

—Sasuke-kun, vine a acompañarte en tu viaje.

—Te dije que era un viaje de redención.

—Lo sé.

El joven la miró unos momentos, cerró los ojos y exhaló.

—Muy bien.

Sasuke se acercó al cadáver del hombre rubio, estaba hundido en la tierra. Miró de reojo a Sakura, aún le era extraño pensar que había logrado desarrollar esa fuerza sobrehumana cuando él estaba con Orochimaru, el Sharingan le mostró todos los puntos destrozados del cuerpo que yacía ahí. Probablemente Naruto había tenido una probada de esa fuerza. Su cabello cubrió la diminuta sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

Se inclinó y tanteó las prendas, buscando alguna pista acerca de quiénes eran.

Sólo encontró un trozo de papel que tenía su nombre: Sasuke Uchiha.

—Hn.

— ¿Por qué te atacaron?

—Son caza recompensas.

— ¿Caza recompensas? ¿Quién podría contratarlos?

— No lo sé.

Hicieron lo mismo con todos los cuerpos, sin encontrar una pista útil. Sasuke se dirigió a la usuaria _katon_ , un pequeño charco de sangre en el suelo manchaba su mejilla, el rostro estaba bastante inflamado por el impacto. La levantó de la solapa de la playera. Estaba completamente inconsciente.

Sakura entendió qué era lo que pretendía. Se agachó y tomó a la mujer, metiendo los brazos por debajo de los de la atacante, asegurando una llave de la que no podría librarse. En la posición de sujeción emanó su chakra verde, sólo el suficiente para que la mujer recobrara la consciencia.

La usuaria _katon_ respiró pesadamente, intentó moverse sin mucha fuerza, sólo para darse cuenta que era imposible. Sakura aplicó presión suficiente para que, de detectar un movimiento brusco, dislocara los hombros de la mercenaria.

Entonces el dolor cruzó el rostro de la mujer y gritó. Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras sangre manaba de su boca. Sus sonidos ahogados le desagradaron a los dos ninjas de la hoja.

Sasuke tomó la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo. Sin decir nada abrió ligeramente más el ojo. Sakura sintió que la resistencia disminuía, debido al agotamiento el genjutsu fue sencillo de inducir.

Durante unos minutos nadie emitió sonido alguno, sólo los truenos (cada vez más cercanos) rompían el silencio. Se permitió ver de vez en cuando al pelinegro; el ceño ligeramente fruncido, el ojo observando algo que ella no podía. El Sharingan brillaba con su fulgor rojo, el sutil movimiento de las comillas le pareció hipnótico. Su cabello caía del lado izquierdo de su rostro, cubriendo el Rinnegan por completo. El calor ascendió por su cuello, desvió la mirada.

Sasuke soltó la barbilla de la mujer, quién sólo dejó caer la cabeza. Sakura advirtió la pesadez del cuerpo y lo soltó.

—No sabe nada — el joven se puso de pie, la capa volvió a cubrirlo casi por completo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

—Sólo al líder hablándoles del plan — su mirada se desvió a donde el hombre incrustado en la piedra.

El cielo rugió, el viento se volvió más frío y corrió con más fuerza. Los dos miraron hacia arriba. Pequeñas bolitas blancas comenzaron a descender. La nieve cayó con calma, contrastando con la intensidad del viento y las oscuras nubes.

Ambos saltaron a través de los árboles sin comentar nada. Encontraron un risco que ofrecía protección en una cueva, estaba a unos metros del suelo. Antes de entrar la ninja dio un golpe a un árbol cercano, astillándolo y recolectando leña. Acomodaron sus cosas encima de una roca y armaron la fogata a la entrada de la cueva para evitar que el humo los asfixiase.

Sasuke encendió la madera con una chispa eléctrica, el viento comenzó a silbar afuera, iniciando una tormenta.

El joven Uchiha se encontraba estoico, recargó su katana contra el pecho, estaba recostado contra la pared.

La pelirosa se sentó frente a él, observando las ventiscas de aire que empezaban a llevar nieve. Encogió una rodilla y recargó el antebrazo en ella.

— ¿Te habían atacado antes?

—Sólo cuando el incidente de Chino.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio, las brasas emitían ligeros sonidos quebrados en el refugio. Sakura se sentía nerviosa, no sabía bien qué esperar de su reencuentro. Una punzada la sacó de sus pensamientos, no se había atendido la herida en la espalda. Sería difícil verla sin un espejo. Su corazón galopó mientras se quitaba la capa, se mordió ligeramente el labio mientras se debatía si pedirle ayuda a Sasuke.

Flexionó el brazo y alcanzó por detrás de su cabeza, el contacto le ardió, tenía una cortada desde el omóplato derecho hacia el hombro del mismo lado.

Observó la sangre en sus dedos. Tomó una pequeña botella de su mochila y acomodó las gasas para limpiarse la herida.

Se retiró unos pasos más adentro de la cueva, volviendo a flexionar el brazo emanó su chakra verde para detener el sangrado, el ninjutsu ardió ligeramente al inicio, la sensación en su herida cambió y dejó de doler tanto.

_‘Ahora viene lo difícil’._

Destapó la botella de antiséptico y mojó una gasa, la colocó en su pierna para tomar el zipper de su blusa, la sangre martilleándole las venas. El nudo en el estómago se apretó mientras el cierre llegaba al final de su recorrido. Encogió los hombros para bajar la blusa por debajo de sus omóplatos, la playera quedó colgando a la altura de sus codos.

Una mano rozó su espalda y la joven se sobresaltó. Reprimiendo el instinto de soltar un puñetazo, volteó el rostro y observó al joven Uchiha; estaba examinando la herida. Recorrió la longitud de la herida con el pulgar, justo debajo de la incisión. Sin decir nada tomó la gasa con desinfectante.

—Puede arder — le dijo, su voz cosquilleándole la base del cuello.

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando el desinfectante tocó la herida, un ardor recorrió su hombro, fue entumiéndose a medida que Sasuke pasaba la gasa. A pesar del dolor inicial Sakura pudo percibir el cuidado con el que lo estaba haciendo, procurando no jalar la piel ni apretarla demasiado. Notó también el contacto frío del algodón limpiar más abajo donde la sangre se había deslizado.

— ¿Mejor? — le preguntó, la voz grave vibró en su oído.

—Sí… Gracias Sasuke-kun.

La joven pelirrosa pensó en que debía desechar esa playera, se encontraba rasgada de la espalda y sucia con sangre. El tenue calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su compañero desapareció, se había incorporado y tomó su lugar al lado de la fogata.

Volvió a subirse la playera, pero no la cerró con el zipper. Se acercó a su mochila y tomó una playera nueva, al agacharse la blusa colgó inerte y abierta.

Sasuke observó las líneas definidas de piel en el abdomen de la shinobi, la miró regresar al lugar donde estaba sentada antes para cambiarse de prenda. Sintió su corazón palpitar un poco más rápido, no era propio de él.

Sakura le daba la espalda, estaba encogiendo los hombros para sacarse la blusa, la herida ya no parecía sangrar. La prenda roja cayó, la joven llevaba un top deportivo de color oscuro, Sasuke trazó las líneas de su espalda definida, el entrenamiento le había tonificado los músculos sin resultar exagerado. Hubo un cosquilleo en el estómago, como si hubiera visto algo prohibido. Una tenue sensación de chakra llegó a su ojo derecho, muy similar al evocar de su Dōjutsu. Recargó el rostro en la mano, cerrando los ojos. Tuvo una ligera molestia en el pómulo y separó su mano; estaba manchada de sangre.

Sakura concentró su chakra en la herida. Canalizar su energía resultaba ya tan natural en ella que pudo cerrarla sin acercar la mano. Sintió el cosquilleo y ligero ardor de la piel cerrándose. Lo que más le desagradaba de sanarse una herida superficial era la comezón posterior a la curación. Resistió el impulso de rascarse.

La joven regresó a su lugar a un lado de la fogata, notó la sangre que empezaba a brotar de la cortada en el rostro de Sasuke. Tomó una gasa nueva y la humedeció con antiséptico, se acercó a él, se arrodilló a un lado y lo miró.

— ¿Puedo?

—Hn — se limitó a contestar.

Acercó la tela a la herida, haciéndolo con sumo cuidado. El joven sólo frunció momentáneamente el ceño, después regresó su expresión estoica. Terminó de limpiar y levantó la palma de la mano, el chakra verde brotó, removiendo la inflamación y deteniendo el sangrado por completo.

El shinobi sentía el calor de la cercanía de su compañera, el ninjutsu provocaba minúsculas descargas similares a un cosquilleo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, podía escuchar la respiración acompasada de la kunoichi. Se sorprendió pensando que le agradaba la sensación de calidez.

—Listo.

—Hn.

Sakura regresó a su lugar, sacó dos paquetes de provisiones. Extendió la mano y le ofreció una al Uchiha.

—Gracias — su voz calmada.

La pelirrosa asintió, se dedicaron a comer sus alimentos en silencio.

La tormenta estaba volviéndose más violenta, el viento soplaba con fuerza, silbando afuera del refugio.

—Yo montaré la primera guardia — Sasuke declaró.

_‘Dudo que con esta tormenta nos encuentren’._

— ¿Estás seguro? Llevas viajando más tiempo…

El Uchiha la miró, su ojo de color negro le aceleró el pulso, asintió con la cabeza. Volvió a recargar la cabeza en la roca, de nuevo tenía la katana recargada contra el pecho.

Sakura revisó su capa, por pura suerte no había sido rasgada. La extendió en el suelo e improvisó una almohada con su mochila, el calor de la fogata resultaba muy agradable en el frío de la cueva. Comenzó a sentir el ligero dolor en sus músculos por el esfuerzo de la pelea, no estaba ni cerca de ser similar al dolor que sintió en sus entrenamientos con Tsunade; varios de sus huesos habían sido quebrados en las prácticas, sólo para volverse más resistentes. Se estiró, sintiendo un alivio inmediato. Poco a poco el sueño fue arrastrándose en su cuerpo, cerró los ojos un momento. Sin darse cuenta cayó presa del sueño.

Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados, pero escuchaba el chasquido de las llamas, el silbar del viento, y tenuemente la respiración de su compañera. Pudo notar el cambio de ritmo y supo que se había quedado dormida.

Abrió parcialmente el ojo, podía sentir un leve agotamiento por haber utilizado el kekkei genkai de su clan. Vio con más detenimiento a su compañera, su cabello era diferente de la última vez que la había visto, y su atuendo también.

_‘Le sientan bien’_

Se llevó la mano al rostro, el dolor había disminuido considerablemente, palpó el pequeño remanente de inflamación en su pómulo, probablemente tardaría un día o dos en sanar por completo.

La joven cambió de posición, colocándose un brazo sobre los ojos por el resplandor del fuego. Sasuke observó el movimiento, trazó con la mirada las líneas del definido brazo, no se había dado cuenta cuándo se había quitado los guantes. Los nudillos tenían cicatrices por los innumerables impactos, pero sus dedos eran delicados y delgados. El joven notó un ligero rubor cubrirle las mejillas, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Sus dedos tamborilearon en su rodilla. No pudo evitar volver a mirarla.

Recuerdos invadieron su mente, llevándolo de vuelta a la presentación del equipo 7, a los exámenes Chūnin, al bosque de la muerte. Recordó la punzante sensación de la maldición descender por su cuello, y cómo Sakura lo había ayudado a detenerla. No supo bien por qué ese recuerdo en específico llegó a él.

Pensó en Naruto también, el hombre más necio que había conocido jamás. Una punzada de remordimiento se instaló en su estómago. Resopló por la nariz. Quizás él mismo había sido el más necio de los dos, pensando que su justicia era la indicada, que Konoha merecía desparecer por lo que hiciero a Itachi, a su clan. Su amigo había logrado arrastrarlo fuera de esa oscuridad, le había mostrado ese lazo irrompible que tanto anhelaba, lo hizo comprender.

Miró hacia afuera de la cueva, la nieve se arremolinaba en el exterior, el joven pensó que era una buena imagen para representar sus sentimientos.

Poco a poco la bruma que cubría su corazón estaba retrocediendo, su viaje le había abierto una perspectiva diferente. El insomnio cada vez era menos insoportable, y en algunas ocasiones se encontró disfrutando de sus travesías.

Le debía demasiado al equipo 7.

Volvió a mirar a la kunoichi, frunció el ceño cuando recordó el genjutsu que había utilizado para evitar que los siguiera. En ese momento no había espacio para nadie en su mente, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de dilucidar cuál era su objetivo. Itachi le había otorgado lo que más anhelaba antes de desaparecer, y eso lo dejó parado sobre hielo. ¿Cuál sería su propósito entonces?

El joven se dio cuenta que estaba apretando la mandíbula, una ligera punzada le escaló por el pómulo.

En su mente la pelea con Naruto se desplegó con toda nitidez, aún recordaba la adrenalina que había sentido. Un cosquilleo ascendió por su brazo ausente. El resplandor enceguecedor brilló en su mente, sus dos jutsus colisionando.

Sus personalidades chocando con gran fuerza. La sangre mezclándose como sus caminos ninja.

Poco después había llegado ella, como un recuerdo nostálgico del pasado, que de alguna manera resumía perfectamente la relación del equipo 7. Él y Naruto peleando, y ella interviniendo, aún si eso suponía arriesgar su vida. Al recordar el chakra verde entrando en contacto con su remanente de brazo, un cosquilleo recorrió su extremidad ausente, casi pudo sentir cómo cerraba el puño.

Se frotó el brazo incompleto con la mano para apaciguar la sensación, los dolores fantasma eran una molestia cada vez menos frecuente, pero si se dejaba llevar por sus recuerdos aparecían.

Escuchó el murmullo de la tela, la joven ninja estaba cambiando de posición de nuevo. Había quedado boca abajo, flexionando ligeramente una pierna. Sasuke miró una vez más, percibiendo una punzada en el bajo vientre; las líneas de nívea piel que estaban expuestas se le antojaron exquisitas, el tono rojo de la blusa resaltaba perfectamente con ello. El cabello le caía sobre el rostro, impidiéndole ver el área de sus ojos, siguió con detenimiento el baile de sombras que el fuego confería a sus labios. El joven notó un hormigueo en la yema de los dedos.

Sasuke estaba consciente de los cambios en su compañera. Durante sus viajes se encontraba a sí mismo recordándola en momentos de soledad, y si bien nunca había definido exactamente qué era lo que le provocaba, le importaba, y le importaba mucho. Varias veces ella le había profesado su amor, aún después de toda la oscuridad, de todos los actos reprochables. El joven Uchiha a veces no comprendía cómo era que lo seguía amando, pero muy profundo en su ser, se alegraba de que fuera así.

Su interés en ella había cambiado con el tiempo, cimentado en un profundo agradecimiento, y ahora que la veía frente a él, se daba cuenta de cuánto le agradaba el físico que los cambios le habían otorgado; había crecido ligeramente en altura, su facciones se habían vuelto más definidas, y su silueta era esbelta gracias a todo el entrenamiento, los músculos estiraban ligeramente su piel. Tragó saliva, una inquietud sutil se había instalado en su abdomen.

Decidió desechar los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Comenzó a hacer respiraciones y entró en estado de meditación, justo como había aprendido con Orochimaru. Se deshizo de todos los pensamientos, y sus inquietudes amainaron con cada inhalación. La técnica le había ayudado a sobrellevar todos los experimentos, toda la tortura a la que lo sometió con tal de volverlo más fuerte.

Su mente quedó completamente en blanco, no estuvo seguro de cuántos minutos pasaron cuando figuras comenzaron a aparecer detrás de sus ojos.

Las siluetas de una habitación muy familiar se dibujaron, ubicándolo en un recuerdo que persistía a pesar de los años. El olor a sangre llegó a su nariz, obligándolo a mirar hacia el frente, los cadáveres uno encima del otro, la punzada en su estómago, en su corazón. Los ojos carmesí mirándolo sin emoción alguna. La aflicción lo atravesó, y cuando se disponía a acercarse a la figura de su hermano dos manos lo tomaron de la playera por atrás, arrastrándolo lejos de esa imagen. Sólo podía voltear parcialmente; de un lado una chamarra naranja con negro, y un brazo bronceado, del otro una blusa roja y un níveo brazo con una codera rosácea. El joven trató de resistirse, pero lo acarrearon cada vez más lejos. Sintió el traspasar de una barrera, una sensación parecida al emerger en el agua, y pudo ver su reflejo momentáneamente, abandonando al niño y mirándose como era actualmente.

 _‘Sasuke’_ la figura de ojos carmesí lo llamó.

Lo miró alzar un brazo, como si tratase de alcanzarlo.

—Sasuke-kun.

El joven reaccionó, tomando por la muñeca la mano que estaba en su rostro. Sus ojos por un momento miraron el Sharingan inclemente de Itachi, antes de disolverse en una tonalidad de verde esmeralda.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó la kunoichi, su ceño ligeramente fruncido por la preocupación.

Sasuke miró un momento los ojos de su compañera, como queriendo cerciorarse que no fueran a aparecer las comillas. Sintió la calidez de su tacto contra su mejilla. Cerró momentáneamente los ojos y soltó la muñeca de Sakura.

—Sí, sólo fue un sueño — el joven Uchiha pasó la mano por su cabello, enviándolo atrás.

La médica pudo observar el brillo morado del Rinnegan, abrosrbió todos los detalles; los finos círculos que se acercaban a la pupila a intervalos regulares, el color profundo y su variación con las llamas. Se le antojó fascinante, hipnótico.

Entonces se dio cuenta que seguía tocando la mejilla de Sasuke, se ruborizó profundamente mientras retiraba la mano.

—Disculpa, estabas respirando fuerte y apretabas los dientes.

El pelinegro asintió, evitó el impulso de llevarse los dedos a la mejilla, ahí donde lo había tocado. La calidez desapareciendo.

—Duerme, es mi turno de montar guardia.

La joven se puso de pie, estaba envuelta de nuevo en su capa. Sasuke se quedó sentado, sólo se limitó a encontrar una postura más cómoda. Había adquirido la costumbre de dormir así debido a sus viajes, donde no siempre era posible acostarse. El sueño comenzó a instalarse de nuevo en él. El refugio estaba muy oscuro, las llamas habían disminuido de intensidad y la luminosidad ahora era tenue. Notó que su compañera estaba leyendo un pequeño libro con la poca luz que había.

— ¿No te lastima los ojos?

La joven lo miró, bajando el libro a sus piernas cruzadas.

—No realmente — sintió una agradable sensación por su pregunta.

—Hn.

Sasuke cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo, el ambiente olía a tierra mojada, a humedad, al humo de la fogata. Olores sumamente familiares por sus viajes. No poseía el olfato de Kakashi, pero de vez en cuando la brisa llevaba a su nariz el floral perfume de la kunoichi.

El sopor se fue apoderando de su cuerpo, un escalofrío lo recorrió, la temperatura seguía descendiendo. Se apretujó en la capa, dejando la katana a un lado. Tenía una sensación extraña, estaba inquieto por la presencia de su acompañante, no acostumbrado a la presencia de alguien más. Su cuerpo tenso, como en estado de alerta.

Recordó el día en el que se habían despedido; movido por un impulso (extraño en él) había tocado la frente de Sakura con los dedos, un gesto que representaba demasiado, un gesto que sólo su hermano y él compartían.

Un gesto que simbolizaba su afecto roto y desorientado.

El joven Uchiha no era una persona extrovertida, y demostrar sentimientos había sido considerado por él como una debilidad terrible. Su entrenamiento con Orochimaru terminó de desenterrar en él las emociones “innecesarias”, las que le impedirían llevar a cabo su venganza, y entre las cosas que lo había hecho hacer Orochimaru estaba canalizar su odio por Itachi contra todo ser vivo, incluyendo a su equipo.

Comenzó a apretar los dientes de nuevo, y una vez más la punzada en el pómulo lo regresó a la realidad.

Se quedó dormido con pensamientos encontrados.

Sakura fijó los ojos en las letras, la luminosidad tenue impedía que su lectura fuera tan veloz como le gustaría, pero aun así disfrutó de la breve historia, mantenía a raya su mente que tendía a sobre pensar las cosas. Y los ingredientes que se presentaban en ese momento eran una fórmula ideal para desbocar sus pensamientos.

Después de un tiempo (no estaba segura cuánto) cerró el libro. Sus dedos estaban fríos y la temperatura no parecía ser más agradable. Se envolvió con la capa y realizó respiraciones profundas, concentrándose y canalizando su chakra para movilizarlo más veloz en sus extremidades. Una ligera calidez le recorrió las venas y se sintió más a gusto, pero sólo se permitió calentarse lo suficiente para que el frío la mantuviera alerta.

Se dedicó a esperar.

 

* * *

 

 

El joven notó una textura suave y cálida contra la mejilla, su cuerpo relajado por el sueño, y su cuello no dolía como otras ocasiones al dormir sentado. Inhaló profundamente, el mismo aroma floral que había olido llegó a su nariz, era más intenso. Abrió los ojos; el rojo ocupó su espacio visual y unos centímetros más abajo piel. La luminosidad seguía siendo mortecina, pero ahora era el amanecer el que iluminaba el lugar. La tela de la blusa le rozaba la nariz. Volteó la cabeza con cuidado.

Sakura lo miraba, esperando con paciencia. Tenía en una mano el pequeño libro que había visto, sosteniéndolo de la misma manera que Kakashi, el brazo contrario estaba cruzado debajo, haciendo un soporte improvisado para mantenerlo en alto. El que hubiera estado acostado en su pierna no parecía molestarle en absoluto.

—Ohayou, Sasuke-kun.

El joven se frotó los ojos un momento y se incorporó con la fuerza del abdomen. Movió el cuello a los lados, esperando sentir la punzada familiar de una contractura, no apareció. Se frotó la mejilla, notando la aspereza de la barba que comenzaba a crecerle. Volteó a ver a Sakura, tenía las piernas cruzadas y una mancha roja le teñía la piel ahí donde había estado recargado.

Entonces notó la presión en el pantalón, tragó saliva. Reprimió un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta que la capa lo cubría. Hacía mucho que no dormía con nadie, y, aunque las erecciones por la mañana no eran extrañas, tampoco eran tan comunes. Se puso de pie dándole la espalda a su compañera.

La pelirosa sintió cierta brusquedad en su incorporar, frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Estaba molesto por algo? Lo vio voltear por encima del hombro, por su mirada supo que estaba buscando la katana, estaba a su lado. Sin decir nada giró el cuerpo y se agachó para recogerla.

El movimiento hizo que la capa oscilara y se abriera un poco, entonces la joven se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Su corazón aceleró el paso, golpeándole el pecho. No pudo evitar que el rubor ascendiera sofocante por su cuello. Por suerte Sasuke no se había percatado, la maniobra había sido veloz y precisa, pero no lo suficiente para evitar que lo viera. Ya se encontraba a la entrada de la cueva y desapareció de un salto. Sakura sonrió nerviosamente y se cubrió el rostro con el libro. Su alter ego interno festejaba intensamente, pensando que había logrado una reacción en su compañero, aunque fuera inconsciente.

 _‘Supongo que es un avance’_.

 

* * *

 

 

Los jóvenes ninja estaban terminando de comer, Sasuke había conseguido un par de aves, con precisión terrible las derribó con sus shuriken. Aprovecharon el elemento _katon_ del Uchiha para cocinar la carne.

Reanudaron su camino sin cruzar palabra. Sasuke seguía ligeramente inquieto, pero su expresión estoica nunca lo abandonó. La joven a su vez llegaba a advertir una ligera punzada en el estómago cuando el recuerdo de la cueva llegaba a su mente, tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no reír en voz alta.

— ¿Cómo han sido tus viajes?

—Interesantes — el joven no pensaba agregar más, pero notó la mirada de color esmeralda en su vista periférica. Decidió hacer un esfuerzo, era lo menos que podía hacer —. He conocido muchos lugares, y, aunque no me he quedado mucho tiempo, recuerdo gran parte de todo. He visitado aldeas, paisajes remotos, desiertos, montañas.

A Sakura le vino un recuerdo a la mente, alguna vez había visto al entonces estudiante de la academia leer sus pergaminos con el Sharingan activo. Nunca le había preguntado el por qué, pero después al investigar el curioso kekkei genkai había entendido.

Asintió y continuaron caminando en silencio. El ritmo resultaba relajante, debido a que no tenían una misión fija no había prisa por llegar a los lugares, así que optaron por una caminata (no tan lenta) en vez del balanceo en los árboles.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces en el hospital? — la miró de reojo.

—Últimamente he dedicado gran parte de mi tiempo en la clínica de atención psicológica para niños. Después de la batalla con Kaguya muchos quedaron sin padres, o presenciaron actos horribles. Hemos tenido enormes resultados, y, aunque a veces puede ser muy demandante, estoy satisfecha con lo que hemos logrado.

Sasuke meditó un momento la respuesta. Una tenue sonrisa se había instalado en el rostro de la médica, parecía disfrutar del tema.

— ¿Cómo tratas a los niños?

La kunoichi se llevó una mano a la barbilla, escogiendo sus palabras.

—Depende mucho del caso, generalmente primero se analizan los aspectos de la personalidad que están afectados y se enfoca en ellos, he estado trabajando en una técnica de chakra. Verás, cuando existe un trauma muy severo, algunos puntos del tenketsu que alimentan la cabeza se ven afectados. Algo similar como el Sharingan, que es activado por una pérdida importante. He investigado con Tsunade-sama acerca de ello, tratando de facilitar el proceso de recuperación, tampoco eliminamos el duelo completamente, puesto que es importante para el desarrollo de la personalidad — la joven se detuvo, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada. Se había metido de lleno en su papel de médica.

El joven Uchiha se descubrió interesado en el tema. La invitó a seguir con un ademán de la mano. La pelirosa asintió.

—Cuando podemos tratar a los niños en una etapa tan temprana, es más fácil eliminar el odio que habita en ellos, y prevenimos que siga creciendo, evitando que más tarde… — la joven se detuvo en seco, dándose cuenta de a dónde iba. Sasuke la estaba mirando.

El Uchiha miró hacia adelante un momento.

—Evitando que más tarde se vuelvan como yo — completó la frase, pero no había rencor en su voz, sólo constataba los hechos.

—Yo… No lo quise decir de esa manera… Lo siento — Sakura quiso morderse la lengua, se dio golpes mentales por haber sido tan descuidada.

—Tienes razón, si yo hubiera tenido a alguien como tú en ese momento, quizás habrían sido diferentes las cosas — el joven comentó con sinceridad. Volteó el rostro para mirarla. La kunioichi seguía apenada —. Lo que haces está bien, Sakura.

La pelirosa abrió un poco los ojos, ¿Sasuke le había hecho un cumplido? Una oleada de calidez bajó por su columna.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun. Me alegra poder ayudar.

Continuaron caminando, cada quien con una agradable sensación. Los dos notaban que la tensión inicial de su primer encuentro comenzaba a disolverse. Sasuke notó el cuerpo menos tenso, y Sakura estaba dejando de sentir el constante nerviosismo.

Llegaron a una aldea mediana, el portal de madera en color natural se alzaba imponente, dándoles la bienvenida. La gente estaba movilizada, acarreando tablas, lonas y cuerdas de un lado a otro. Los dos jóvenes ninja pudieron apreciar los daños de la tormenta, la nieve se había acumulado en los tejados, y algunas casas tenían daños. Hombres y mujeres trabajaban por igual, cosiendo lonas para proteger los techos que tenían tablas rotas, otros apuntalaban.

Se acercaron a una multitud que parecía dirigir la operación. Un hombre de aspecto fornido se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Son viajeros o comerciantes?

—Viajeros — contestó Sakura.

—No tenemos habitaciones disponibles, el hotel quedó dañado después de la tormenta y hay algunas personas que requieren las camas más que ustedes. Lo siento.

—No hay cuidado, ¿tienen heridos? — el semblante de la kunoichi era más serio.

—Heridos no, enfermos. ¿Ustedes son médicos ambulantes?

—No, sólo yo. ¿Podría permitirme ayudarles?

El hombre pareció meditar un momento su respuesta, le hizo un ademán de espera y se acercó de nuevo a la multitud, varios rostros los voltearon a ver. El joven Uchiha siempre se había sentido incómodo al escrutinio de las poblaciones, pero Sakura lo miró y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa, su incomodidad se desvaneció.

—Acompáñenme — el hombre lideró el camino, llegaron a una estructura amplia, afuera un letrero les indicaba que se encontraban en la clínica del lugar.

Los dirigió en los pasillos hasta llegar a una sala de urgencias, había algunas personas postradas en camillas. Unas enfermeras estaban sentadas, observando a los enfermos

—El médico salió de la aldea en la mañana de ayer, se dirigía por provisiones, pero no ha regresado, no sabemos si la tormenta lo tomó desprevenido.

Sakura se acercó a los enfermos, emanó chakra a través de una mano, repitió la acción con dos personas más, corroborando que la afección era la misma.

— ¿Cuáles son sus síntomas? — la joven no miró al anfitrión ni a las enfermeras.

—Fiebre alta, dolor corporal y de cabeza, inapetencia, sudoración, algunos tienen vómito y no retienen nada en el estómago, cuando recién llegaron tenían hemorragias nasales frecuentes y tos.

Efectivamente, el flujo de energía que palpaba a través de su técnica se sentía muy caliente, y las personas se veían visiblemente enfermas. La piel se apreciaba húmeda, con color enrojecido por la fiebre, y ligeros quejidos emanaban de sus gargantas.

Dejó su mochila en una mesa y comenzó a sacar pergaminos, invocando pequeños envases de cristal con polvos y líquidos, guantes y cubrebocas. Sasuke vigiló desde la distancia, la curiosidad se instaló en su estómago; su compañera había transformado su personalidad a la de una profesional de un momento a otro. Su mirada, hacía unos momentos alegre y volátil ahora poseía una seriedad de plomo. El joven descansó la mano en la katana y observó todo mientras se recargaba en la pared.

La kunoichi se acercó a un enfermo con una pequeña lámpara, examinó los ojos y notó la inflamación en las venas, el iris tenía un área opaca. Se colocó guantes desechables y abrió la boca de la persona con un abate lenguas de madera. Las encías tenían una coloración ligeramente pálida, la lengua estaba hinchada y blanquecina, agrietada.

—Esto no es una enfermedad, están envenenados.

— ¿Cómo? ¿De qué? — el hombre se acercó a la pelirosa.

La joven volvió a emanar su ninjutsu sobre el pecho del enfermo, detectó la sustancia y entrecerró los ojos. Hizo un movimiento repetitivo con la mano derecha, la izquierda se mantuvo fija. Los dos hombres miraron fascinados cómo las pequeñas perlas de sustancia emanaban de los poros.

—Un recipiente — ordenó con tono imperativo.

Sasuke ya se había movilizado, colocó un tazón metálico al alcance de su compañera. El veneno cayó con un sonido sordo. Se aseguró de que más veneno no saliera del torrente. Pasó a la siguiente persona.

— ¿Existen especies venenosas alrededor de la aldea? ¿Plantas, animales?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Sasuke-kun, necesito que tomes ciertas plantas de mi mochila — la joven le indicó los nombres. El ninja fue acomodando los botecitos en línea.

—Voy a necesitar que prepares un antídoto, sólo haz lo que te indico, por favor.

Sasuke sintió un ligero estremecimiento, la autoridad con la que le estaban ordenando envió un pequeño escalofrío por su columna, nunca había escuchado ese tono en su compañera. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes, pero hizo lo que se le indicó.

Sakura se dedicó a remover el veneno del resto de los pacientes, depositándolo en el recipiente. Mientras lo hacía fue indicándole a Sasuke las medidas exactas de cada planta que debía agregar en un mortero. Tener un solo brazo entorpecía ligeramente sus movimientos y sintió la presión a medida que la joven médica le indicaba las combinaciones. Un olor ligeramente pútrido llegó a su nariz y la arrugó por instinto; era el veneno.

Terminó de mezclar las hierbas, resultando en una cataplasma húmeda. La ninja le pidió que colara el líquido resultante y exprimiera bien las hierbas. Un líquido aceitoso de color amarillento fue el resultado. Lo separó en un vaso de cristal. La pelirosa ya estaba con el último paciente, a pesar del frío viento de afuera, su frente estaba perlada en sudor.

— ¿Puedes preparar una inyección? En la mochila está lo necesario.

El Uchiha sacó unos pequeños frascos de cristal y agujas desechables. Las formó en línea, sería bastante complicado llenarlas con una sola mano. Un par de manos (cubiertas de látex negro) tomaron los frasquitos, con precisión absoluta llenó cada uno, volviéndolos a dejar en una línea. Sasuke pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba su compañera, era similar (aunque no tan intenso) al calor que Naruto irradiaba cuando evocaba el chakra del Kyuubi. Observó una solitaria gota de sudor resbalar por su nuca.

Sin perder tiempo inyectó al paciente más grave con el antídoto. Lo observó con cautela, notó que los temblores disminuían de intensidad, fue aprobación suficiente; inyectó al resto de los pacientes. Su ceño estaba fruncido, expectante. Pasaron los minutos, y se permitió relajarse un poco cuando ninguno rechazó el antídoto.

Se recargó en una mesa cercana, inhaló profundamente y se enjugó el sudor de la frente. Se colocó las manos en la base del cuello y lo estiró hacia atrás, sintiendo alivio inmediato, cerró los ojos un momento. Sasuke se acercó a ella; se quedó sumamente quieta cuando notó sus dedos empujar un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja. El joven Uchiha la miraba intensamente, la pelirosa sintió una punzada en el vientre, pero no desvió los ojos.

Las pisadas del hombre fornido sonaron, anunciando su llegada, no se había percatado de en qué momento abandonó la clínoca. El anfitrión observó al paciente más cercano, pudo notar una mejoría en el color de su piel y sus escalofríos habían disminuido.

Miró con asombro a la pelirosada, sólo habían pasado unas horas desde su llegada y las personas enfermas estaban demostrando más mejoría que en varios días que su médico los atendió. Dos personas ya habían muerto debido a ello. La joven se acercó, y su acompañante la seguía como una sombra.

—Deberán cuidar que se mantengan bien hidratados, el antídoto deberá contrarrestar los efectos del veneno en unas horas. Si la fiebre vuelve a aparecer, o presentan algún otro síntoma, deberán avisarme inmediatamente — dos enfermeras asintieron y tomaron nota.

Sakura comenzó a guardar sus cosas, ordenó todo en su mochila. Sasuke se recargó en la mesa a su lado.

—Debemos encontrar dónde pasar la noche.

Su compañera le contestó con un casto “Hm”.

— Ehm, quizás podamos abrirles un espacio, después de todo nos ayudaron más de lo que pensábamos, mi nombre es Takeshi. Disculpen si al principio no fuimos hospitalarios, teníamos varios problemas y un par de viajeros… — se encogió de hombros.

—Soy Sakura Haruno, y él es Sasuke — omitió el apellido intencionalmente. Algunas personas desconfiaban de los Uchiha a pesar de los esfuerzos de Konoha por limpiar su nombre.

Minutos más tarde Takeshi los dirigió al hotel del que hablaba, tenía algunos daños en un área, varias personas estaban empotrando vigas y refuerzos. El pelinegro le colocó una mano en el hombro a la joven, dándole a entender que ayudaría un momento antes de ir. Asintió y siguió al fornido hombre.

—Me imagino que compartirán la habitación, ya que vienen juntos — el tono del hombre fue amable, pero la médica se había parado en seco en el umbral de la habitación, se recompuso dejando su mochila en un pequeño mueble.

—Muchas gracias por lo que hizo hace un rato, señorita Haruno. No sé si hubieran logrado sobrevivir a la noche sin su ayuda.

—No se preocupe, Takeshi-san. Me alegra haber sido de ayuda.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza y cerró la puerta al salir. Sakura abrió la ventana para refrescarse, su temperatura corporal seguía un poco alta por el uso constante de chakra. El aire frío le vino excelente, se quitó las botas de viaje y tomó una muda de ropa de su mochila. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un baño.

Entró a la regadera y permitió que el agua relajara sus músculos, los baños eran como pequeños oasis en los viajes largos donde no había oportunidad de ducharse con regularidad. Había viajado con Naruto y Kakashi incontables ocasiones y en algunas situaciones no había espacio para la vergüenza, obligándolos a tomar baños en ríos de manera veloz. Con el tiempo la práctica se había vuelto más común, pero la privacidad de un baño era algo que no podría cambiar por nada. Estaba terminando de retirarse el shampoo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Sintió su pulso acelerarse, no esperaba que Sasuke regresara tan pronto.

La adrenalina se liberó en su sangre, la puerta del baño era delgada y era muy probable que su compañero escuchara perfectamente todo.

El joven Uchiha estaba sentado pesadamente en una silla. Se había removido la capa, dejándola encima de una mesita. Se removió el guante y lo dejó a un lado de su pequeño equipaje. Pasó una mano por su cabello, manteniéndola ahí mientras se rascaba con pereza. El sonido de la regadera llegaba ligeramente amortiguado a sus oídos, el recuerdo de las suaves líneas de piel que asomaban por la tela de su compañera llegaron sin aviso, frunció ligeramente el ceño. Quería evadir el pensamiento, pero se encontró a si mismo consciente de que la kunioichi estaba completamente desnuda y sólo los separaba una ligera puerta.

Haciendo acopio de su autocontrol, que tan bien había afinado con los años, extinguió el instinto que comenzaba a abrirse paso en su persona. No podía evitar sentirse atraído por la mujer que era su compañera, pero tampoco era un idiota impulsivo.

 _‘Naruto por otro lado…’_ sonrió ligeramente.

La invitación de su boda había llegado con un ave mensajera. Adherida al rectángulo de cartón estaba una nota doblada.

_“¡Teme! Voy a casarme, sí, leíste bien. Yo, Uzumaki Naruto va a casarse, aún sigo sin creerlo yo mismo. Creo que fui un poco distraído, ¡y pensar que Hinata siempre me quiso!”_

Sasuke reprimió un resoplido. Su mejor amigo podía ser verdaderamente tonto si se lo proponía. Tardó demasiado en darse cuenta.

_“No voy a pedirte que regreses, sé que tus viajes son importantes. Pero si por casualidad te aparecieras por aquí estaría genial. Sobre todo, podrías ir con Sakura-chan, ¿eh? Apuesto a que le encantaría ir contigo._

_Hinata es increíble, no puedo creer mi suerte. ¡Y su cocina es deliciosa! Creo que a este ritmo voy a engordar. Te envía saludos._

_En fin, espero estés bien teme, procura no tardar un siglo en regresar. Todos te echamos de menos. Me han preguntado si vendrás a la boda, ¿sabes que no puedo cubrir tu flaco trasero todo el tiempo, verdad?_

_¡Suerte!_

_U. Naruto”_

Al final había un espiral rojo que se había vuelto el sello propio de su amigo.

Sasuke se había limitado a enviar un casto _“Felicitaciones”_ con su halcón. No era bueno expresándose. Pero en un gesto de unión del equipo 7, lo dirigió directamente a Sakura.

El agua cesó de correr, escuchó los amortiguados pasos de la joven ninja, parecían precavidos y cuidadosos. Cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza en la mano, apoyándose del descansabrazos. Pensó que quizás la kunoichi se encontraba también inquieta. Sasuke no era ciego, sabía perfectamente que resultaba atractivo, pero había tenido demasiadas cosas en la mente como para involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien. Ahora que su camino de venganza se había vuelto uno de redención, tampoco se había dado el tiempo de analizarlo, pero varias veces se encontró a sí mismo recordando a la pelirosa y su despedida en las puertas de Konoha.

La kunoichi salió del baño vestida con una bata, su cabello húmedo goteaba ligeramente. Observó a Sasuke, parecía estar dormido en la silla. Tenía el cabello hacia atrás debido a su posición recargada, después de varios días por fin podía ver su rostro completo, y notó que sus facciones ahora resultaban menos angulosas, una pequeña sombra empezaba a hacerse presente en su barbilla y mejillas. También notó que los músculos de su brazo y pecho estiraban ligeramente la tela de sus prendas. Sintió una punzada en el abdomen bajo, las yemas de los dedos le hormiguearon levemente.

La joven había pensado acerca de lo que podía suceder entre ellos, y había sopesado la idea de dejar que Sasuke tomara la iniciativa. Después pensó que probablemente el joven Uchiha no sería ese tipo de persona, siempre había sido reservado con sus pensamientos, mucho más con sus sentimientos. Al final quedó sin una respuesta concreta.

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada? — el pelinegro no se movió ni un centímetro, tampoco abrió los ojos.

Sakura se ruborizó, se limitó a dejar de frotarse la cabeza con la toalla. Caminó hacia donde Sasuke y tomó su mochila. Su compañero hizo un esfuerzo por no aspirar con más profundidad.

—No pienso cambiarme si estás sentado ahí. Te vendría bien un baño.

El ninja desertor abrió los ojos, pudo observar la mirada atenta que examinaba su Rinnegan, pero no con extrañeza, mas bien con el análisis de un médico ante un descubrimiento.

Se incorporó y se quitó el chaleco, la falta de una mano ya no suponía una dificultad para hacerlo. Hizo lo mismo con la camisa, depositando las prendas en el respaldo de la silla. Acercó el seccionado bíceps a la boca para jalar la negra protección que utilizaba en su muñón; era una tela suave de constricción. Al momento de colocársela en el hospital, inmediatamente había pensado en la dificultad que tendría quitársela. Su compañera se había percatado y cuando volvió a dársela, se dio cuenta que tenía cosida una delgada tira lateral del mismo material, facilitándole la acción.

Sintió una cálida mano tocarle el brazo incompleto, controló el impulso de recular. Tocar a un shinobi de espaldas podía ser _muy_ peligroso, cuestión que los miembros de un equipo perdían de vista más seguido de lo que se consideraría sensato.

— ¿No has tenido molestias?

—Cada vez son menos — dijo mientras volteaba.

La médica estaba analizando el muñón y la cicatriz, ella misma había supervisado el avance de la herida cuando él y Naruto estuvieron en el hospital. Había agradecido que la pelirosa interpretara su mirada, consiguiéndole poco después una habitación privada. Estar en el mismo cuarto que su ruidoso amigo mientras se recuperaban podría haberle hecho abandonar prematuramente el recinto, nada bueno considerando el hecho de su juicio en espera.

— ¿Sigue doliendo? — Sakura levantó su brazo con suma delicadeza, buscando indicios de algún desperfecto que pudiera causar incomodidad.

—No, sólo molesta en algunas ocasiones.

En ese momento casi podría haber jurado sentir el roce de los dedos enviar señales a su desaparecida mano. La joven retiró las manos, el pulso le galopó pero su interés por el avance de la herida le otorgaba la frialdad necesaria para no dejarse llevar por el contacto. Consideró verlo como estrictamente profesional.

—Todo tuyo — hizo un ademán de invitación al baño.

—Hn.

Sakura se permitió una furtiva mirada a la trabajada espalda de su compañero. Cerró la puerta.

Se vistió y poco después el ruido del agua llegó amortiguado al cuarto. El viento estaba empezando a soplar con fuerza, y la habitación estaba cada vez más oscura, pero Sakura siempre había encontrado un momento grato en el anochecer. En Konoha le indicaba el tiempo que faltaba para terminar un turno. Eventualmente había aprendido a apreciarlo, cuando antes sólo le traía un mal sabor de boca; significaba que estaría pronto sola con sus pensamientos, y la manera de contrarrestar su mente había sido entrenar y trabajar al borde del agotamiento. Varios meses no le dio tregua a su cuerpo con tal de no permitir que su cerebro la abrumara, llegando completamente adolorida de los entrenamientos o desplomándose en el sillón después del hospital. Pero no todo fue malo, gracias a eso su fuerza y resistencia física aumentaron, y su control de chakra se refinó a un grado envidiable. Ahora los anocheceres significaban algo diferente.

Estaba sumida en sus cavilaciones cuando escuchó las pisadas emerger del baño. El joven caminó hacia su pequeña mochila y sacó una playera oscura. Se vistió en silencio, aún tenía la toalla enredada en la cintura. Se enderezó, estaba a punto de quitarse la toalla (vestía ya unos bóxers) pero su mano se detuvo en la orilla de la tela. Se había cambiado muchas veces frente a Taka, y el mostrarse semi desnudo frente a Karin no le provocada nada. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo ahora? Dio un suspiro resignado. Dejó caer la toalla y con movimientos precisos pero veloces se colocó un pantalón, ignorando el ligero calor que llegó a sus orejas.

— Yo me quedaré en la silla — volteó el rostro, pero no el cuerpo.

La escasa luz que entraba por el ventanal le permitía ver la silueta de su compañera, por la postura apuntó que estaba con las piernas entrecruzadas.

La pelirosa asintió con un audible “Hm”, sabía que no tendría caso discutirlo. Se levantó y sacó de su mochila dos pequeñas esferas. Le ofreció una a Sasuke, la dejó caer en su palma.

—Son píldoras de soldado. Pero mañana tendremos una comida decente.

Sasuke tomó la bolita con el índice y el pulgar, y la giró unas veces antes de arrojarla a su boca. Se disolvió poco después, el sabor no era desagradable, pero sí ligeramente ácido. Una mano se posó en su hombro y le dio un ligero apretón.

—Buenas noches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siéntanse libres de comentar, me ayuda a mejorar.
> 
> Estoy tratando de desarrollar las personalidades lo mejor que puedo (usando manga, anime y agregando mi interpretación). Esto sin perder de vista que son "humanos" y las acciones suelen traicionar al subconsciente, también que muchas veces lo que se piensa no se expresa.
> 
> Nos leemos.


	3. Veneno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '¿Así se siente morir?' 
> 
> Era muy probable que sí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí otra parte.
> 
> Disfruten.

 

 La tormenta no fue tan intensa como la primera, pero sí había logrado volver a derribar algunas de las protecciones provisionales que se habían instalado. El clima era frío y el aliento se condensaba con cada respiración, los habitantes de la aldea ya habían iniciado sus actividades, todos ofrecían una mano para ayudar. Retiraron una buena parte de nieve de la plazoleta central para que no interrumpiera el paso.

Los dos shinobis de la hoja fueron inmediatamente al hospital después de comer en compañía de Takeshi. El hombre les había explicado que los enfermos poco a poco estaban dejando de quejarse por el dolor, y sólo uno vomitó durante la noche.

Sakura examinó a todos, la evidencia del envenenamiento poco a poco abandonando sus cuerpos. Los ojos habían dejado de tener derrames, y las lenguas no se apreciaban tan agrietadas. La saliva dejando de ser tan espesa.

Uno de los pacientes estaba recuperando la consciencia. Takeshi se acercó y le toco un brazo.

—Kaito, ¿me escuchas?

El hombre arrugó el entrecejo con expresión adolorida. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, acostumbrándose al destello de la luz.

— Takeshi, ¿qué pasó? — carraspeó, sentía seca la garganta. El fornido hombre le acercó un vaso de agua.

—Estabas envenenado, aún no sabemos qué fue lo que pasó, tú y otros se desplomaron y los trajeron aquí. ¿Recuerdas qué estaban haciendo?

El hombre se frotó la cabeza, tratando de ordenar sus aturdidos pensamientos.

—Recuerdo que estábamos recolectando raíces para los festivales de la aldea, ya sabes, con lo que preparan la comida. No era el lugar usual, subimos un poco más en la montaña — el hombre se incorporó con dificultad —. Sólo recuerdo que Sora nos habló de una planta muy rara que había cortado por accidente. No recuerdo más que eso.

—No te preocupes, con eso nos ayudas. Recuéstate, necesitas descansar — Takeshi empujó ligeramente a Kaito, haciendo que se acostara en la cama.

Perdió la consciencia poco después.

— ¿Dónde queda el lugar del que habló? — Sasuke miró al hombre.

—No estoy seguro de dónde exactamente, pero al noreste del pueblo hay un camino que dirige a las colinas, quizás ese fue el camino que tomaron, aunque con estas tormentas no hay manera de saberlo.

Los dos ninjas asintieron. Ya sabían cuál sería el siguiente movimiento en su viaje.

Takeshi se excusó y salió con pasos apresurados, murmurando algo acerca de poner un refuerzo en un tejado.

—Si usara el Sharingan podríamos saber exactamente qué pasó — el Uchiha miró al hombre dormido.

—Sería útil, pero intrusivo, y no sabemos si aquí tengan algún recelo contra tu nombre — la joven tamborileó los dedos contra la cama.

Los dos se dirigieron a la salida. Caminaron más aprisa cuando un relincho y varias exclamaciones rebotaron en las paredes del hospital. A unos metros un caballo se había encabritado, varios hombres estaban tratando de controlarlo, barro mezclado con escarcha salió proyectada en varias direcciones mientras el animal daba mordidas y saltos.

Estaban empezando a acercarse cuando los dos se percataron, no llegarían a tiempo.

Un hombre se había colocado muy cerca de las patas traseras y el impacto que recibió fue certero, los shinobis escucharon el claro crujido de huesos. Sakura se colocó un guante mientras saltaba, tomando la cuerda con la que trataban de empujar al caballo. Jaló con un brazo lleno de chakra, moviéndolo lejos del hombre herido, Sasuke tomó el relevo cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, y la pelirosa no perdió un solo segundo.

El hombre yacía de costado, sangre brotaba de su boca y nariz, un silbido en su pecho y garganta le indicaban que tenía un pulmón colapsado. No tenía mucho tiempo. De su bolsa táctica sacó un pequeño pergamino y lo extendió, una serie de instrumental apareció ordenado. Con sumo cuidado movió al hombre para ponerlo boca arriba, bajo los dedos sintió las costillas rotas.

— ¡Tráiganme alcohol o desinfectante! — gritó a los presentes.

Poco después un hombre le entregó una botella de licor, con un kunai abrió la camisa del hombre, vaciando la bebida sobre él y sobre sus propias manos.

—Alguien sosténgale las piernas — un joven se colocó en posición.

Tomó una sonda pleural, la abrió con la mano libre y los dientes, palpó con prisa las costillas para posicionar la aguja. Su chakra verde emanando de la mano que descansaba sobre el pecho del herido. Clavó la aguja con un movimiento rápido y haló el tapón de plástico, un silbido le indicó que el procedimiento había sido correcto.

El ritmo cardiaco del hombre se estaba volviendo errático, movió la mano del pecho a la altura del corazón, controlando el flujo de energía para evitar la arritmia, lo estabilizó lo suficiente.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a aparecer en su frente y nariz. Sintió un pañuelo rozar su piel con delicadeza, no tuvo tiempo de corroborar quién la ayudaba. Con la palma infundida en chakra buscó las heridas internas, frunció el ceño; dos costillas estaban perforando el pulmón, y la enorme mancha morada en el tórax le indicó el sangrado interno. Cerró los ojos un momento, planeando su estrategia. Del instrumental tomó un mango de bisturí y colocó la hoja desechable con rapidez.

—Sosténganlo — varias personas se acercaron.

El hombre bailaba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, vagamente notaba la presencia de la multitud.

Sakura realizó una incisión en el abdomen, procurando cortar lo menos posible. Con la mano libre movilizó la sangre que estaba acumulándose entre la pleura y el pulmón. El hombre profirió un grito y se desmayó, la médica pensó que así sería más fácil.

Observó los blanquecinos huesos perforando el órgano, se colocó el mango del bisturí entre los dientes a falta de una bandeja. Concentró su energía verde en el área y tomó unas pinzas de su instrumental. Tomó la costilla y haló con sumo cuidado, cambiando la dirección cuando le parecía que había una resistencia. El hueso se deslizó fuera del órgano, pero la sangre salió libre cuando no hubo nada para detenerla. Con la Palma Mística detuvo el sangrado y regeneró el tejido con cuidado, evitando crear una cicatriz inadecuada para el movimiento constante de la respiración. Entonces notó de nuevo el ritmo cardiaco errático.

— _Shannaro_  — exclamó entre dientes y metal mientras dejaba las pinzas encima del hombre. Desfibriló el corazón con un torrente repentino de chakra, contrayéndolo a intervalos, poco a poco se volvió a estabilizar. Una gota de sudor amenazaba con resbalar por su nariz, el pañuelo de nuevo limpió su rostro.

Sasuke Uchiha no era un hombre fácil de sorprender, pero una emoción se instaló en su estómago. Había seguido el procedimiento con sumo detenimiento, y su Sharingan se abrió paso para observar de una manera más certera todo lo que la integrante del equipo 7 estaba haciendo. Su dominio del chakra era inhumano, era mejor que el suyo propio, aplicando un flujo estable todo el tiempo con precisión de cirujano. Todo había sido calculado y ejecutado con técnica impecable a pesar de lo repentino del accidente. Se limitó a observar ávidamente el despliegue de habilidad médica. Una oleada de respeto llegó a él.

Sakura repitió el procedimiento con la otra costilla, estaba menos enterrada dentro del suave órgano, le fue más fácil retirarla, el hueco desapareciendo bajo su palma. Una vez que comprobó que la hemorragia se detuvo, se dedicó a retirar la sangre que estaba en la pleura, arrojándola a un lado. Analizó el movimiento del corazón con su chakra, el pulso se había estabilizado, la respiración se estaba normalizando. El tenketsu en su mano cosquilleó, dirigiendo la energía para acelerar el procedimiento de regeneración ósea, pegando las costillas con tejido nuevo y esponjoso, tendrían que pasar semanas para que se endureciera.

La pelirosa cerró la herida que había realizado con el bisturí, utilizó aguja e hilo para terminar el procedimiento. Estaba respirando pesadamente, no sabía cuántos minutos pasaron. Inhaló profundamente y se miró las manos llenas de sangre.

—Necesitan llevarlo al hospital. Va a necesitar antiinflamatorios y analgésicos, además de antibióticos y suero. Disculpen si no fue trasladado en el momento pero no habría podido salvarlo si pasaba más tiempo.

Los habitantes de la aldea habían visto todo el procedimiento con atención hipnótica. Sakura ni siquiera se había percatado de lo que decían, entraba en una especie de trance cuando tenía que operar.

Takeshi se agachó junto a ella, tragó saliva nerviosamente.

—Eso fue… Gracias, Sakura-san. No sabemos cómo agradecerle.

La médica asintió, ruborizándose ligeramente por el honorífico.

Un par de mujeres improvisaron una camilla y entre varios trasladaron al hombre al interior del hospital. Las enfermeras habían escuchado las indicaciones, pero ninguna había intervenido en el procedimiento por temor a interrumpir la concentración profunda de la ninja.

Se quedó un momento sentada con los antebrazos recargados en las rodillas, sus manos seguían manchadas de sangre. Sasuke se acuclilló a su lado. Sin decir nada tomó un pañuelo (entonces se percató que había sido él) y lo llenó del licor de la botella. Sostuvo el pañuelo y la joven se adelantó a tomarlo, pero él negó con la cabeza. La pelirosa comprendió y sólo sostuvo la mano al frente; metódicamente el Uchiha limpió los restos de sangre, su respiración acompasada a medida que su mano removía la suciedad.

—Sasuke-kun, tu… — hizo un ademán con una mano, señalándose el ojo.

El joven la miró, el carmesí diluyéndose para volverse un oscuro orbe, Sakura reprimió un escalofrío.

Repitió el movimiento con la otra mano, y no estuvo satisfecho hasta que no quedó ningún rastro de sangre de las manos de su compañera. Se pusieron de pie, y la kunoichi sintió un hormigueo correrle por las piernas entumidas. No pudo evitar un bostezo, el procedimiento había sido arduo y sus reservas de chakra habían disminuido lo suficiente para ser notorias.

El joven hizo arder el pañuelo con una pequeña llamarada.

Sin decirle nada, Sasuke colocó la solitaria mano en su espalda baja, dirigiéndola a un restaurante cercano. Se limitó a dejarse guiar, saboreando el poco común gesto.

Entraron al pequeño recinto, donde una mujer y un adolescente atendían el local. Les dieron la bienvenida e inmediatamente el muchacho tomó sus capas, poco después se retiró con su pedido. La pelirosa recargó el rostro en un puño, el agotamiento provocándole otro bostezo. Su compañero portaba una expresión estoica, su brazo descansando en la mesa.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — la miró con fijeza.

—Un poco cansada, pero no te preocupes. He tenido turnos terribles con Tsunade-sama.

Y vaya que los había tenido. Su maestra era una presencia intimidante cuando se trataba de sus aprendices, exigiéndoles no menos que perfección y un poco más.

Era eso o 18 tomos de medicina y herbolaria como escarmiento.

El mesero depositó los platos en la mesa, la comida humeaba y el olor le abrió el apetito a la kunoichi; se dio cuenta que en realidad tenía un agujero en el estómago. Comenzó a devorar los alimentos, sintiendo que cada bocado le regresaba un poco de energía.

Sasuke miró el apetito voraz de su compañera, le dio un trago a su té para reprimir una sonrisa. Algunas expresiones le recordaban vagamente a su rubio amigo.

Comió con parsimonia, acercando en silencio los platillos a Sakura para saciar su apetito. Esperó pacientemente, dando sorbos a su té mientras la pelirosa terminaba. La joven se limpió los labios con una servilleta, sonreía genuinamente.

—No sabía que tenía tanta hambre, sólo pasa después de mis entrenamientos más fuertes — se recargó en el respaldo de su silla.

Sasuke observó los descubiertos brazos de la pelirosa, las finas líneas de sus músculos se tensaban con los movimientos. Se imaginó que el requerimiento nutricional para mantener ese físico requería una buena cantidad de comida.

— ¿La comida fue de su agrado? — la mujer se acercó a la mesa, su tono amable.

—Sí, estuvo deliciosa, muchas gracias — Sakura inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. Su compañero se limitó a asentir.

El adolescente mesero llegó para retirar los platos. La mujer permaneció un momento ahí.

—Pueden venir a comer cuando quieran. Han hecho una gran labor por nuestro pequeño poblado — les sonrió.

—Estaríamos encantados, le agradecemos mucho — Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

La dueña se retiró después de una ligera inclinación, el shinobi de cabello negro miró la sonrisa de su compañera, contrastando con su imagen devorando la comida, una ligera sonrisa acudió a sus labios.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, conocía bien esa sonrisa, la había visto varias veces cuando Sasuke se burlaba de Naruto.

—Verte tan afable después de haber comido de esa manera.

La piel de la kunoichi se tornó de un color similar al de su blusa. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se recargó en ella. Sonrió con buen humor, escuchar a Sasuke bromear le hizo sentir genuina felicidad.

Se retiraron del lugar, el día estaba llegando a su fin, y grandes nubes oscurecían más el ambiente. Entraron al hotel y se dirigieron a la habitación. Sakura depositó sus cosas en la mesita de madera, se dejó caer en la cama y movió perezosamente los pies que colgaban de la orilla. No se molestaron en encender la luz, ambos parecían compartir el gusto por la oscuridad del anochecer, sin mencionar la agudeza visual innata del Uchiha.

El pelinegro se sentó en su habitual silla. Depositó la katana a un lado, justo a su alcance. Se había retirado la capa, dejándola colgada en el respaldo de la silla.

—Sakura.

La joven se sorprendió ligeramente al escuchar su nombre, se incorporó con los codos.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? — su tono serio.

Entendió en unos momentos que se refería a la operación improvisada.

—Con Tsunade-sama. Me llevó a aprender a los quirófanos en cuanto consideró que estaba preparada. Muchas veces me hizo trabajar bajo presión para probarme, ya sabes, por la atención en el campo de batalla. Había ocasiones en las que me hacía atender a un maniquí en campo abierto mientras me lanzaba kunais y shurikens — la joven resopló con humor ante el recuerdo.

— ¿Ella te enseñó a manipular así el chakra?

—Hm, aunque estos últimos años mi entrenamiento ha sido sola, la Godaime estuvo muy ocupada cuando fue Hokage y nos dejó a mí, a Shizune y a Ino a cargo de las actividades del hospital, eso significaba atender a un flujo constante de pacientes, aunque la naturaleza de sus afecciones es muy diferente a cuando estuvimos en la academia — la pelirosa se desanudó la banda, rascándose el cuero cabelludo —. Ahora son en su mayoría enfermos o accidentados, muy rara vez tenemos heridos de combate.

—Hn — Sasuke recargó su rostro en la mano apoyada en el descansabrazos.

—A decir verdad, las misiones últimamente han sido muy aburridas. Generalmente son situaciones de bandidos, asaltos, enfermedades o intoxicaciones en aldeas.

—Así que la paz tiene sus contras — sonrió ante lo irónico de la queja.

—Sí, supongo que sí — la joven resopló con humor.

Estuvieron en silencio un momento.

—Nunca he visto trabajar a tu maestra, pero estoy seguro que ya la has sobrepasado.

Sakura sintió el rubor cubrirle las mejillas, agradeció la oscuridad de la habitación.

—No estoy segura, Tsunade-sama me ha enseñado todo lo que sé. Normalmente nos deja el trabajo quirúrgico a nosotras, pero cuando ella lo hace es difícil no sentir admiración — la joven se debatió un momento. Inhaló profundamente —. Está también el entrenamiento en el bosque Shikkotsu.

Sasuke miró atentamente a su acompañante, sabía perfectamente del bosque al que se refería; el mítico lugar donde habitaban las babosas. No había mucha información disponible, y muy pocos lograban regresar de ahí. Conocía las habilidades regenerativas de Katsuyu, así como su capacidad de escupir ácido. Él mismo había escuchado la narración de Kabuto durante su enfrentamiento con la Godaime, que poseía una increíble habilidad de recuperación. Cualquiera de sus dudas acerca de las capacidades de la veterana quedaron resueltas durante la guerra, y vio de primera mano a las azules criaturas que atendían a los heridos.

— ¿Quieres decir que dominas el Senjutsu? — Sasuke se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante.

—No exactamente, las babosas no tienen un modo Sennin tan palpable como los sapos o las serpientes. Su modo de vivir es mucho más pacífico, y su resistencia, las habilidades curativas y sus defensas son suficientes como para recurrir a contratos. No hay tantas personas que busquen su conocimiento. Los shinobis están más enfocados en matar que en curar — la última frase salió más tajante de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Sasuke esperó pacientemente.

—No hay un arte Sennin como tal, pero sí enseñanzas. Durante mi estancia en el bosque, Katsuyu me mostró la manera de moldear el chakra con más precisión que el entrenamiento normal me habría dado. Habitan el bosque y la energía natural fluye a través de ellos, y a su vez devuelven lo que toman. Siempre están en contacto con ese chakra de la naturaleza. Y es así también como pueden convertir esa baba inofensiva en ácido o en una mezcla llena de nutrientes.

El joven escuchó con gran atención. Kabuto había logrado descubrir la cueva de las míticas serpientes y, de alguna manera, logró dominar el arte Sennin. Pero no conocía los mecanismos de la gran babosa azul ni de su lugar sagrado. La pelirosa sintió un estremecimiento al hablar de su experiencia, con él contaba cuatro personas que conocían de ello, las otras tres eran su Shishou, Naruto e Ino.

Su aprendizaje fue arduo, y los conceptos que Katsuyu trataba de explicarle normalmente eran confusos. La gran babosa hablaba acerca de la energía y el chakra de todas las cosas vivas, pero ella había nacido, había crecido y se alimentaba constantemente de ese flujo natural. Tratar de traducirlo a algo entendible para un ninja era una tarea que probaba ser más difícil que explicarle a una babosa bebé. Pero Sakura se esforzó, y vaya que lo había hecho. No por nada era la pupila de la veterana Sannin.

Durante noches enteras practicó y siguió la guía de Katsuyu, algunas otras babosas se habían acercado por pura curiosidad, y a su vez le otorgaron consejos y palabras de aliento, algunas otras… no tanto. Entonces, una noche mientras meditaba, la respuesta cayó como una gota anuncia la llegada de la lluvia. Se lo habían dicho desde un inicio  _"dar y otorgar"._ La joven miró sus manos y se concentró en ellas de la misma manera que se concentraría en una operación, sintió los puntos de chakra ubicados en sus dedos y muñecas, en sus antebrazos, se concentró en ser capaz de percibir el cosquilleo tenue del chakra corriendo a través de ellos. Durante horas se dedicó a ser consciente y, una vez que estuvo segura, permitió que ese flujo de energía constante entrara por los puntos de su mano derecha, sólo para expulsarla por la mano izquierda.

Recordó la grata satisfacción que la recorrió cuando Katsuyu le dijo que comenzaba a entenderlo. La gran babosa le había explicado que ese era el principio básico del modo Sennin que utilizaban las otras dos criaturas legendarias, pero la naturaleza pacífica de su especie nunca los había orillado a pedir ayuda de los humanos, mucho menos transmitir un arte cuyo propósito era (principalmente) buscar poder.

La gran babosa fue terriblemente enfática en advertirle acerca del uso de la energía natural y el Senjutsu, si bien no había una transformación palpable utilizándola como con los sapos o las serpientes, si permitía que demasiada energía natural entrara en ella sin depurarla y balancearla en sus puntos de chakra, terminaría convirtiéndose en una babosa (que era reversible) o volverse roca sólida (que no era reversible).

—Cuando hice mi contrato con las babosas y terminé el entrenamiento, fue mucho más fácil almacenar chakra y moldearlo — la joven se señaló el diamante morado en la frente. Sus reservas habían aumentado considerablemente una vez que entendió el concepto. Como un músculo trabajando, sus estanques de energía se vaciaban y llenaban constantemente, forzándose a aumentar su capacidad para sostener el ritmo —. La desventaja es que necesitas estar quieto para movilizar chakra a esa velocidad. Es lo que pasa con Naruto y su modo Sennin, aunque él logró evitar eso con sus clones.

El joven asintió y se quedó en silencio un momento, un ligero cosquilleo bailaba en su pecho.

—Ahora entiendo. Tu manejo del chakra… nunca había visto algo igual — su tono simplemente constatando el hecho, y muy por debajo un tinte de respeto.

Una calidez le recorrió la columna, y el cumplido infló su ego. Había recibido cumplidos (que siempre aceptaba gustosa), pero que Sasuke reconociera sus habilidades estaba en otro nivel.

—No fuiste el único que pulió sus habilidades con un maestro — se recargó en sus rodillas.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Sasuke pensó en las diferencias enormes que había entre el entrenamiento de su compañera y el suyo. Orochimaru logró quebrar su cuerpo y su mente una y otra vez mediante laceraciones, quemaduras, asfixia, veneno, todo para hacerlo fuerte. Varias cicatrices le recordaban esos días. Le suministraron drogas extrañas que le provocaban náuseas durante días enteros, sólo para notar sus sentidos extrañamente agudos, sus reflejos más veloces. El método había sido cruel pero preciso, y Orochimaru en definitiva lo hizo más resistente y poderoso, a un precio muy elevado.

La reputación de los tres Sannin rayaba en carácter de leyendas, y cada uno había otorgado sus conocimientos al equipo 7. Trató de imaginar el entrenamiento de Naruto, era seguro que tampoco salió ileso de su formación con Jiraiya. Sabía gracias a Kabuto que su rubio amigo por poco había matado a su mentor en un experimento con el chakra del Kyūbi, Sasuke no pudo evitar comparar la situación con la suya propia, aunque su intención asesina contra Orochimaru fuera totalmente consciente.

— ¿Cómo está el idiota? — su tono neutral.

—Feliz, está insoportable — Sakura sonrió —. No le para la bocota, "Hinata esto, Hinata lo otro". Todos estamos de acuerdo en que está compensando todo el tiempo en el que no se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata, pero… — Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Hn — Sasuke resopló, una ligera sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

—Te habría gustado ir a la boda.

Sasuke se sentó ligeramente más derecho. La idea de acudir cuando se había enterado estuvo presente varias veces en su mente, pero una incomodidad le impidió ir, si bien su amigo y algunos compañeros de los Konoha 9 no mostraban recelo contra su persona, sabía que lo hacían más por Naruto que por sí mismos, y la gente de la aldea no olvidaba tan rápido. Se había sentido como un elemento completamente extraño.

La nieve comenzó a chocar contra la ventana, enfriando ligeramente más el ambiente de la habitación. La joven pelirosa no supo lo que pensaba Sasuke, pero había notado el ligero cambio en su postura, quizás no era lo correcto para decirle. Sintió la frágil confianza que estaban construyendo balancearse con precariedad.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Mañana iremos a las colinas, veremos si podemos encontrar la planta de la que habló Kaito — su tono frío de nuevo.

La joven bajó ligeramente la mirada, el tono le supo como un balde de agua fría. Pero su carácter no era el mismo de hacía unos años y las enseñanzas de su Shishou permearon en ella algunos aspectos de su personalidad. Respiró profundamente.

— Sasuke-kun… ¿Estás mejor? — el pulso le galopó en el pecho, era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Los segundos pasaron, la joven fue incapaz de escuchar nada más que el viento soplando con furia. El nerviosismo haciéndose más grande con el pasar del tiempo. Las manos se le enfriaron, pero su autocontrol impidió que su expresión cambiara. Supo que no habría respuesta.

Se levantó de la cama y tomó su muda de ropa, entró al baño sin encender la luz, y con total paciencia se retiró las prendas para usar una muda más cómoda (aunque funcional si tuvieran que luchar).

Se acostó en la cama, el joven no había cambiado de posición. El hueco en su estómago le dio un apretón, pero no cedió. Se cubrió con las mantas para tratar de calentar sus heladas manos, la temperatura era fría en la habitación.

—Buenas noches.

Su mente estaba comenzando a asemejarse a la tormenta de afuera, inhaló profundo, tratando de detenerla. Poco a poco el cansancio de la operación la ayudó a relajarse, invadiéndola como un antídoto en su sangre. Escuchó un roce de tela donde Sasuke estaba sentado, la inconsciencia se apoderó de su cuerpo.

 

* * *

 

No hubo sueños, y en el total abrigo de la noche un roce, delicado como una respiración, se deslizó por su frente recorriendo con suavidad hacia la sien. El toque se retiró, dejando un cosquilleo en su piel.

Instintivamente su puño había canalizado chakra, preparada para demoler una montaña, cuando la voz la detuvo.

—Estoy mejor.

Dos sencillas palabras que se disolvieron en su estado precario entre el sueño y la consciencia. Las escuchó lejanas, y aun así un latido se proyectó en su pecho. Su respiración se volvió pesada de nuevo, y a pesar de su esfuerzo por impedirlo, el sueño la volvió a arrastrar, llevándose consigo la adrenalina. Antes de que la última luz de su alerta se apagara, lo escuchó de nuevo.

—Gracias.

Lo último que sintió fue un terso roce en su hombro.

 

* * *

 

 

El sol asomaba entre las nubes, una vista esperanzadora después de los días de tormenta. La joven sintió los rayos calentarle la piel expuesta. Se desperezó y se estiró. Su pie chocó con algo y se incorporó por reflejo. El Uchiha le daba la espalda, estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, la espalda recta en su postura usual.

—Sasuke-kun. Ohayou. Disculpa, no sabía que estabas ahí.

—Hoy iremos a las colinas. Prepara tu equipo de nieve, te espero afuera — se incorporó y salió de la habitación.

La pelirosa se quedó un momento sentada en la cama, se frotó los ojos con una mano. Algo bailaba en los vértices de su mente, y la voz de su compañero le recordaba a… algo. Estaba ahí, pero no lograba dilucidarlo.

Decidió descartarlo. Arregló sus cosas y salió.

El fresco aire le templó la mente. El sol brillaba radiante, escondiéndose momentáneamente detrás de algunas nubes renegadas. Sasuke se encontraba recargado en un pilar del edificio. Echaron a andar después de un breve desayuno.

Sakura se mordió el interior de la mejilla, la actitud de su compañero sólo podía indicarle que quizás la pregunta de la noche anterior había sido apresurada. Se recriminó mentalmente por no haber sido más paciente.

El joven caminó estoico a su lado, se sentía intranquilo de nuevo, pero de una manera diferente. Una sensación similar a la anticipación de la batalla se negaba a abandonar su abdomen. No era un hombre que obedeciera sus impulsos por simple capricho, pero no había podido resistir.

Se encontró a si mismo caminando a la cama donde su compañera yacía plácidamente. No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo se debatió. Con todo el cuidado aprendido por sus años de shinobi se había sentado en la cama, avanzando muy lentamente para no interrumpir el sueño de la pelirosa.

Su mano avanzó con precaución, sin saber bien qué reacción podría desencadenar. El contacto con la piel había sido suave, cálido, un escalofrío le había recorrido, el roce tan íntimo. Se sintió extrañamente relajado, en paz. Las palabras escaparon de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo, contestando la pregunta que había quedado flotando. Lo había tomado por sorpresa, y ninguna respuesta acudió a él en ese momento. Viajar definitivamente lo cambió, pero su mente se negaba a aceptarse gran parte del tiempo, manteniéndose en un limbo de indiferencia.

Ahora, mientras reanudaban su trayecto no estaba seguro de qué sentía. Y su mejor arma contra la incertidumbre era la frialdad.

El camino se extendía y la pendiente se marcaba más en ciertas zonas, la nieve disminuía ligeramente su paso, el reflejo sobre la blancura proyectaba luces a los altos árboles del bosque, cubriéndolo de un ambiente etéreo. La joven aminoró su andar para absorber todos los detalles visuales; el olor de la humedad que desprendía la tierra, los rayos que se filtraban entre las hojas. A diferencia de su compañero, ella no tenía tantas oportunidades de presenciar paisajes así, su ambiente más familiar consistía de quirófanos y consultorios que eran de un blanco y verde estériles.

Continuaron la marcha, ascendiendo en la montaña. El viento se tornó más frío y pronto se encontraron cubriéndose el rostro con el cuello de la capa. Sasuke lideraba el camino, tratando de encontrar alguna pista que pudiera indicarles de la existencia de esa planta extraña. Sakura observaba con atención las hierbas que asomaban por la nieve, identificando varias a su paso, ninguna era fuera de lo común, incluso encontraron algunas especies venenosas, pero no al grado de provocar un envenenamiento tan severo.

Recorrieron kilómetros a buen paso, los riscos de la colina ofreciéndoles refugio temporal de los vientos, por lo menos hasta que volvían a un camino desprotegido. Tomaron un breve descanso para comer; dos paquetes de provisiones shinobi, altamente nutritivos pero nada apetecibles.

Llegaron a un pequeño claro en el alto bosque, un tronco caído que tenía el aspecto de estar así por largo tiempo proyectaba su sombra en el suelo. Iban a pasar de largo cuando Sasuke notó un olor inusual, llegó fugazmente a su nariz y se detuvo. Se acercó al árbol derribado, debajo el olor se hizo más intenso; era ligeramente pútrido, como a hojas húmedas y tejido descompuesto. Observó una planta larga y delgada, en sus hojas tenía tenues manchas de color lila y otras más blanquecinas, estaba firmemente arraigada a una roca. El joven tomó un kunai y lo acercó a la planta, rozó ligeramente las hojas, una secreción se estiró cuando retiró el acero y el olor penetró en su nariz sin aviso, la sensación pareció taladrarle el cerebro y una náusea imparable lo obligó a inclinarse a un lado para vomitar.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — la joven se cubrió la nariz con el cuello de la capa, halando al Uchiha lejos de la planta.

Con la Palma Mística analizó a su compañero, su color se había vuelto pálido y respiraba con agitación, su nariz arrugada por el ardor. Trazó sus canales de chakra y reestableció el daño, su energía viajando a través del nervio vago para prevenir la náusea, limpió la sustancia de sus fosas nasales y sanó las quemaduras que tenían, se cercioró de que no quedara nada. La joven se impresionó por la toxicidad de la planta, tendría que avisar a Konoha para que enviaran un equipo especial de recolección.

El pelinegro se incorporó, su compañera dándole soporte. Se frotó el área del entrecejo, sintiendo un ardor remanente de la experiencia, resopló varias veces con la sensación residual.

Un sonido los puso alertas, Sasuke se levantó parcialmente, su katana a medio desenvainar. Sakura adquirió una postura de combate. Eran pisadas.

El extraño se percató de ellos y corrió en otra dirección. Los shinobis lo siguieron a velocidad. La figura no escaló a los árboles, pero se movía a través del bosque como si fuera completamente natural, esquivando cualquier obstáculo con facilidad. Sasuke hizo un ademán a Sakura, ella siguió la persecución por el suelo. El Uchiha activó el Sharingan en su ascenso a los árboles, la vista aérea permitiéndole anticipar mejor los movimientos.

Su brazo se movió por instinto, la katana cortó una gran bola con picos que se dirigía hacia su costado. Había trampas en aquel lugar.

— ¡Sakura! — advirtió.

La joven miró las lanzas dirigirse hacia ella, derrapó por el suelo para esquivar las primeras, y se detuvo enterrando los dedos llenos de chakra en el suelo, logrando hacer una maniobra hacia atrás para evitar el resto. El hombre volteó momentáneamente, el brazo en alto. Ambos shinobis de la hoja observaron el extraño patrón de pintura que cubría su rostro, dándole un aspecto ligeramente monstruoso. La bomba reventó, proyectando una gran nube de color lila. Sasuke se detuvo en una rama alta, fuera de peligro, pero observó con alarma que su compañera no se estaba deteniendo, al contrario pareció acelerar.

—Tch — descendió al suelo.

La joven concentró su chakra en la nariz, y apretó el cuello de su capa contra su rostro. Atravesó la nube de un salto veloz. El hombre se había detenido unos metros más adelante, esperándola. Levantó una cerbatana y disparó varios dardos delgados. Sakura esquivó y desvió otros con un kunai. El atacante bajó el tubo de madera cuando la pelirosa se acercó. Intercambiaron golpes, rompiendo el silencio del bosque.

El hombre trató de conectar un gancho, fallando por unos centímetros, la pelirosa contratacó con una patada lateral. El enemigo no esquivó, recibió el impacto en un costado y en una reacción veloz, disparó un dardo más mientras su cuerpo se separaba del suelo. La kunoichi percibió las fracturas contra su espinilla, y observó la sangre brotar de la nariz cuando una sensación punzante le atravesó la pierna derecha. Sacó el dardo casi tan pronto como lo sintió.

El hombre impactó severamente en un árbol, proyectando gotas de sangre en varias direcciones. Su cuerpo tuvo leves espasmos antes de quedarse quieto.

Sakura sintió la adrenalina correrle por la sangre, y a su vez un ardor escalarle por la pierna. Observó la marca de entrada, comenzaba a inflamarse y el entumecimiento la hizo caer en una rodilla. Trató de quitarse la mochila de la espalda cuando la náusea le comprimió el estómago. Devolvió a un lado, un sudor frío le cubrió la frente. Sus movimientos haciéndose más torpes.

Sasuke aterrizó a su lado, observando con inquietud los efectos del veneno. Abrió la mochila de su compañera y buscó los frascos.

Un dolor atenazante punzó en su estómago, sus vísceras ardieron con cada latido. Respirando intensamente concentró su chakra, el esfuerzo le pareció titánico; no podría activar el Sōzō Saisei a tiempo. Con enorme trabajo logró canalizar el chakra en la palma de su mano, retiró el veneno de su sangre lo mejor que pudo, el dolor haciéndose más intenso en su interior. Con su último tirón movilizó la energía curativa en su abdomen, tratando de aliviar un poco la agonía que le retorcía los órganos. Cerró los ojos, escuchando su forzada respiración, su propio pulso martillearle las sienes.

El dolor barrió su mente por completo.

Sasuke observó las plantas y se cercioró tres veces de que fueran las mismas que había utilizado en el hospital. Trabajó lo más rápido que pudo, frunciendo el ceño debido a la falta de un brazo; justo ahora le serviría la prótesis. Descartó el pensamiento y trituró con violencia las hierbas, su aroma flotando en su nariz. Extrajo el aceite lo mejor que pudo. Utilizando dientes, mano y rodillas colocó el líquido en un recipiente para inyecciones. Clavó la aguja en el abdomen de la kunoichi.

Esperó.

No pudo apreciar una mejoría, y la piel de la joven se sentía cada vez más caliente. Irradiaba la fiebre a pesar del clima frío. La inflamación en su pierna parecía pulsar con vida propia y las venas tenían un tono anormal semejante al lila de la planta venenosa. Su respiración era demasiado superficial y el ritmo cardiaco pesado y lento. El Sharingan le indicó el flujo errático de su chakra.

El pánico le apretó la garganta.

— ¡Sakura!

 

* * *

 

Calor.

Todo era caliente. Alrededor, por dentro, por fuera, por encima.

Apenas era consciente de los pesados latidos de su corazón.

Y cada pulsación ardía como si bombeara acero fundido por sus venas.

Sus miembros se sentían inertes, sin fuerza. La respiración casi insuficiente.

' _¿Así se siente morir?'_

Era muy probable que sí.

Tragó saliva, los músculos de su garganta adoloridos, la saliva le supo cómo ácido.

Entonces pensó en Naruto.

¿Cómo iba a decirle que estaba muerta?

' _Un cadáver no puede decir nada'_ su lógica la rebatió.

La mirada de su amigo apareció tras sus ojos, afligida, derrotada. Los mismos ojos que tenía cuando Jiraiya había muerto.

' _No…'_

Entonces pensó en Ino. Su alucinación alimentada por la fiebre.

' _Ino-puerca'_ vagamente recordó la última ocasión que se habían visto.

¿Se volvería su reemplazo ante Tsunade?

La imagen de su maestra llegó distorsionada a su mente, su mirada dura pero honesta.

' _Más te vale que regreses bien, Sakura'_ escuchó sus palabras como a través de una pared gruesa.

Definitivamente  _no_  estaba bien.

La imagen comenzó a desaparecer.

Fugaz como una brisa, llegaron tres palabras de una voz que conocía demasiado bien:  _'Estoy mejor. Gracias'_

Su consciencia se desvaneció.

Una especie de golpe le atravesó el cuerpo, apenas pudo atinar que se había despegado ligeramente del suelo sólo para caer de nuevo. Un cosquilleo bailó en todo su ser. Sus ideas fueron sólo un poco más claras.

No podía morir.

No  _debía_  morir.

En su lucidez momentánea trató de inhalar profundamente, el aire quemándole durante el trayecto. Intentó alcanzar el estanque de chakra que era su sello, pero la energía le falló, no tenía suficiente para concentrarse, estaba tan cerca…

Un nuevo golpe, una nueva descarga. Su cuerpo separándose del suelo una vez más.

Entonces un flujo extraño entró en contacto con su tenketsu. Era imperativo, frenético, carecía de todo refinamiento, el contacto fue como si cada punto de chakra que tocaba estuviera electrificado. Pero esa electricidad le otorgó un poco más de lucidez, más control sobre sí misma. La corriente la invadió, el  _raiton_  abriéndose paso en sus canales sin gentileza, pero Sakura tomó la oportunidad.

El sello se liberó, pintando negras líneas sobre todo su cuerpo. Sus células corrieron agitadas a toda velocidad, dividiéndose, multiplicándose.

Pudo  _sentirlo_  todo.

El ardor que atenazaba sus órganos de pronto no era tan insoportable, y las respiraciones que entraban forzadas a sus pulmones se sintieron con el viento fresco del invierno. Su energía regresó punto a punto a sus lastimados canales. Abrió los ojos pero no logró enfocar la mirada, volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza. Su organismo trabajaba a toda marcha, dividiéndose, comiéndose el veneno en su sangre. Sus tejidos muertos siendo devorados y reemplazados por células nuevas. Casi podía escuchar un siseo provenir de su interior.

Un gruñido escapó de sus labios cuando intentó moverse. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido, adolorido. La saliva espesa que poco a poco fluía mejor. Entonces el chakra extraño volvió a entrar en contacto con ella. La sensación eléctrica seguía presente, pero no era tan intrusiva como la primera vez. El flujo alimentando el suyo propio. Se retiró después de unos momentos.

Fue saliendo de la bruma oscura, la vida regresando a ella con cada segundo. Pero Sakura era una ninja eficiente, y postrada como estaba con las marcas cubriéndole el cuerpo, inspiró profundamente y comenzó a arrastrar chakra hacia sí misma justo como Katsuyu le había mostrado. El proceso aceleró ligeramente su recuperación, pero no movió ni un músculo. El movimiento del chakra fluyó con velocidad, su tenketsu vibrando.

Lentamente las líneas negras retrocedieron, como serpientes delgadas. Se reintegraron al sello como si fueran absorbidas por el mismo. El pequeño rombo brilló levemente.

La joven se incorporó, su cuerpo rejuvenecido por la liberación del Byakugō no In. Su respiración pesada por el esfuerzo.

Una mano se aferró a su nuca y la atrajo bruscamente. Antes de poder reaccionar una frente chocó con la de ella. Observó todavía desorientada al joven frente a ella. El Sharingan la miró fijamente, sus comillas moviéndose con la oscilación del ojo. Entonces notó que la piel de Sasuke estaba perlada en sudor, y sus fosas nasales se dilataban a un ritmo agitado. La mano la atrajo más hacia sí a pesar de no ser posible.

El agarre férreo disminuyó pero no abandonó su posición. Lentamente la pelirosa se hizo hacia atrás. La expresión de Sasuke era de preocupación, una expresión que no había visto desde que se había marchado de la aldea. Su boca estaba tensa y su ceño fruncido, el sudor le corría por una sien.

—Creí… — el joven volvió a cerrar la boca. Su mano se retiró de la nuca de Sakura, pero rozó gentilmente la piel en su retroceso.

El Uchiha se compuso de nuevo, su expresión regresando a la estoica máscara.

Sakura tomó la mano antes de que se alejara. Miró intensamente a su compañero.

— ¿Cómo? — fue lo que apuntó a decir.

El pelinegro le devolvió la mirada, su respiración era cada vez más acompasada, pero ligeras marcas debajo de sus ojos delataban su cansancio.

—El veneno te estaba matando. Tuve que… — pareció dudar un momento; no era una vista común —. Te electrocuté dos veces, tu pulso era errático. Luego…

El joven frunció el ceño, visiblemente incómodo.

— ¿Luego? — lo invitó a seguir. Sus rostros inusualmente cerca. La kunoichi pudo sentir un pequeño espasmo en la mano del ninja.

—Hice fluir mi chakra en tu cuerpo.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos. Recordó la sensación que había recorrido su tenketsu, una mezcla de electricidad y calor. El verter chakra puro en otra persona era una práctica sumamente peligrosa, con un alto riesgo de quemar los puntos e inutilizarlos para siempre, era un recurso raramente utilizado y sólo se recurría a él en situaciones demasiado extremas.

— ¿Dónde lo aprendiste? — su seriedad reflejándose en el tono.

El Uchiha tensó los hombros, bajó la mano, la pelirosa no deshizo su agarre, pero se movió para instalarse en su muñeca.

—No lo aprendí. Sólo actué por instinto.

Sakura enarcó las cejas, ¿por instinto? No le parecía que alguien llegara a esa conclusión sin tener conocimientos previos (y avanzados) de ninjutsu médico. Estaba perpleja, agradecida, pero perpleja.

—Traté de imitar lo que vi cuando realizaste la cirugía.

La joven se preguntó hasta qué grado el Sharingan podía copiar las técnicas. A pesar de haber sido un recurso desesperado, su tenketsu no estaba dañado más allá de la reparación. El Dōjutsu del clan Uchiha era realmente fascinante, agradeció internamente que Sasuke tuviera su control de chakra a punto.

—Gracias… Eso fue muy hábil de tu parte.

La joven no pudo reprimir un ligero cabeceo, la mano del joven se aferró a su hombro, dándole soporte. La kunoichi se llevó una mano al rostro, estaba cansada. Si bien el Sōzō Saisei rejuvenecía sus células a un ritmo endemoniado, la retracción del sello le provocaba una fatiga más intensa que cualquier entrenamiento.

—Necesito recuperarme — la kunoichi buscó con la mirada su mochila, estaba a su lado. Sacó dos píldoras de soldado y las tragó sin pensarlo. Le entregó dos a él.

El joven abandonó el agarre en el hombro de su compañera. Se sentía igualmente cansado. Inhaló profundamente para que el oxígeno lo despejara.

—Duerme — fue todo lo que salió de sus labios.

Sakura se recostó en el suelo, e inició una práctica que hacía siempre antes de dormir; comenzó a recolectar chakra para vaciarlo de nuevo en su sello. Después de muchos meses de entrenarlo había logrado mantener el proceso aún si estaba dormida. El cambio de respiración fue casi inmediato.

Sasuke miró varios minutos a la médica, cerciorándose de su respiración, de que su color de piel no cambiara de nuevo.

Levantó la mano; pequeñas quemaduras en forma de círculo se ubicaban en sus puntos de chakra. Flexionó los dedos, sintiendo una especie de rigidez en las articulaciones. Por pura suerte la joven pelirosa no lo notó, el ninja no quería que utilizara su energía en algo tan banal.

Se recargó en la pared luego de estar seguro que su compañera había abandonado el limbo por completo. Su cuerpo entero se estaba quejando por la falta de descanso, por las reservas inusualmente bajas de energía, por el miedo y la adrenalina.

Por varios minutos pensó que Sakura Haruno moriría en su presencia.

Sasuke había sentido la pérdida atenazar su ser, y por un momento el odio, la derrota lo golpearon como un martillo.

La iba a perder, y su corazón no estaba listo para eso; para otra muerte de alguien importante.

La sensación sólo lo había atravesado así dos veces en su vida.

El joven se llevó la mano al ojo, su nervio óptico dolía más que otras ocasiones, fatigado por el esfuerzo excesivo. El Sharingan había absorbido todo, y un rayo de dolor lo cruzó cuando pensó en la inminente muerte de su compañera.

Un vacío en el abdomen le provocó náuseas, residuo de la tensión anterior. Tragó saliva varias veces, aminorando el impulso de doblarse y vomitar la bilis.

Vio de nuevo a la pelirosa, su mirada suavizándose. Se había estado evadiendo, tratando de ignorarlo, buscando cualquier distracción para impedir que los pensamientos llegaran a su mente. Pero en ese refugio, todavía sintiendo el sabor del sudor y la preocupación apretándole el estómago, Sasuke fue consciente.

Su preocupación por ella era intensa, y el dolor que había sentido al verla deslizarse al abismo no era mera camaradería.

Un sentimiento ardiente quemó en su pecho, haciendo honor a las historias de cómo los Uchiha percibían el amor y el odio, los lazos y las pérdidas.

Perdió el conocimiento mientras trataba de comprender su interior.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke se miró a sí mismo, la infantil figura que era cuando tenía siete años.

' _La intentaste matar más de una vez'_

—Se interponía en mi camino, en mi venganza.

' _¿Así es como tratas a tus amigos?'_

—Ellos… Ellos no eran mis amigos.

La fotografía del equipo 7 pareció ocupar todo su campo visual.

' _¿Él no es tu amigo?'_

—…

' _Los expulsaste a todos fuera de tu corazón'_

—No había otra manera.

' _Sí, sí había otra manera'_

Naruto pareció mirarlo desde arriba, una profunda decepción en sus ojos, y a pesar de todo, su mano se extendía a él, tratando de alcanzarlo desde lo alto. Tratando de sacarlo de ese abismo de odio.

Sasuke sintió algo caliente bajar por sus mejillas.

' _Pudiste dejarla morir'_

—…

' _Eso deseabas desde un inicio, cortar todos los lazos, matarlos a todos._

—Lo deseaba.

' _¿Y ahora? ¿Qué es lo que deseas?'_

—Yo… No quiero caminar en la oscuridad de nuevo.

' _Tu corazón nunca abandonará la oscuridad'_

Las palabras calaron dentro, muy dentro de él.

—Ahora… ahora quiero protegerlos.

' _¿Protegerías los lazos que quisiste destruir?'_

Apretó los puños, extrañado por la presencia de su brazo izquierdo.

—Es todo lo que me queda.

' _¿Los dejarás entrar a tu corazón de nuevo?'_

—…

Una sombra se aproximó a él, Sasuke no podía moverse, soldado al suelo mientras Itachi se acercaba. Levantó la mano lentamente, los dedos estirándose a medida que ascendían.

El toque en su frente fue demasiado. El joven lloró en silencio, todavía quieto en su lugar. Recuerdos plagaron su mente sin su permiso.

—Es hora de que los sientas de nuevo — su voz fue cariñosa.

' _Ellos te esperan'_

Itachi y su visión de él cuando niño comenzaron a deshacerse, el efecto similar al término del Edo Tensei.

Sasuke volteó con cautela, lento. Su corazón martilleando en su pecho.

Y ahí estaban.

Cada uno con un brazo extendido hacia él.

Las lágrimas cayeron calientes en el suelo.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke se sobresaltó, su mano aferrada a la tela. El insomnio y las pesadillas eran tan naturales para él como respirar, recreando en su mente la masacre, la guerra, la muerte. El joven se había adaptado, imbuyéndose de su indiferencia (aunque a veces fuera pretendida). Pero este sueño había sido diferente, no vio sangre, ni olió el acero. No había acrobacias, ni jutsus. Se encontraba agitado, como si fuera a luchar, como si fuera a  _huir_. Había movido algo dentro de él, que trataba de proteger (evadir) con toda su fuerza. Lo había enterrado hacía tantos años y ahora trataba de encontrar su camino.

Estaba recostado sobre algo suave y cálido. Sobre  _algo_ que respiraba.

La piel en su mejilla izquierda estaba húmeda, y el calor en sus ojos fue confirmación suficiente. Algo cosquilleó en su nariz, el color rosa ascendiendo y descendiendo con cada respiración. Entonces fue consciente del pesado brazo que estaba en su espalda, de los dedos enterrados en su cabello.

El ninja sintió el pulso golpearle el pecho con furia, una sensación ahuecándose en su estómago. Su agarre tensándose ligeramente, listo para impulsarse hacia atrás.

Pero algo dentro de sí le impidió moverse.

Con el ojo derecho observó el cuello de su compañera. Su respiración no era de sueño, la observó tragar saliva dos, tres veces, tratando de anticipar sus palabras. Intentó apaciguar su pulso, su mente, su interior.

—Estabas… — la voz sonó ligeramente quebrada.

El joven se incorporó levemente, lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro. Notó las secas líneas salinas que habían caído por su canto externo, el ligero enrojecimiento del párpado. La mirada esmeralda pareció preguntarle, preocupándose.

Sasuke sintió como si un rayo lo hubiera atravesado.

No era la primera vez que la veía llorar.

No era la primera vez que se afligía por él.

No era la primera vez que la veía a punto de morir.

Pero ahí, en la soledad de un refugio, después de casi presenciar  _su_  vida resbalándose por sus dedos, fue la primera vez que entendió.

A pesar de todo lo que él había hecho, de la traición y el abandono, después de los intentos homicidas, de todo el odio y toda la venganza, ella seguiría cargando con su oscuridad, con su tristeza. Ella seguiría compartiendo su dolor, su duelo.

Ella lo seguiría comprendiendo, igual que Naruto.

El joven no pudo evitar la ardiente sensación de las lágrimas, cerró los ojos con fuerza, enterrando el rostro en la oscura playera. Su respiración apenas y se agitó, pero su mano no soltó el agarre en la tela del hombro de su compañera. Pudo sentir el material humedecerse con sus lágrimas, absorbiéndolas.

Así como ella absorbía su oscuridad.

La mano en su cabello apretó el agarre, acercándolo más. La otra mano se colocó encima de su espalda media, completando el abrazo en el que estaban.

Sasuke Uchiha no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan tranquilo.

La joven se quedó quieta, muy quieta, incapaz de procesar nada más que el calor de su compañero, las lágrimas humedeciendo su playera de invierno. El insistente agarre aferrándose a su manga. Sentía el rubor cubrirle el rostro, su mirada clavada en el techo de roca. Con cada respiración le llegaba el olor a tierra, a sal. El olor a  _él_.

Sus venas se llenaron de neurotransmisores, un sentimiento profundo, mezcla de compasión, de incertidumbre, de preocupación, de  _amor_. Y muy debajo, una tristeza permanentemente ligada a lo que él era para ella.

Se abrazaron por largos minutos, ninguno queriendo romper el contacto. Compartiendo un momento tan íntimo como la vulnerabilidad del llanto.

Y es que la privacidad de su aislamiento, lejos de todos, de todo, hacía brotar remanentes de pensamientos no expresados, de miedos no dichos.

Ninguno dijo nada. Ni fue necesario.

Los dos sintieron el momento a su manera; él con la realización de un sentimiento enterrado en su odio. Ella con la reafirmación de un amor inquebrantable.

Porque su relación era eso, una carrera de resistencia.

No fueron conscientes de cuándo se quedaron dormidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero estén disfrutando tanto como yo lo hago al escribir.
> 
> Sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar.
> 
> Nos leemos


	4. Planificación rota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El ninja miró a la mujer comenzar a caer al suelo, el veneno intoxicando su sangre. Su indiferencia usual ardió, dando paso a un odio interno con el que estaba muy familiarizado. La visión de la traición quemó muy dentro de él. Su Mangekyō Sharingan derramó lágrimas de sangre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo hay mención directa de suicidio y la muerte de menores de edad.  
> No hay más advertencias aparte de ello.  
> Disfruten.

* * *

 

Los dos ninjas analizaron el árbol astillado, lugar donde debería haber un cuerpo. El único rastro visible eran las pequeñas gotas de sangre, remanentes del impacto.

Sasuke observó en varias direcciones, utilizando su aguda vista para detectar algún patrón de movimiento, de algún arrastre. Se acercó a la vegetación y la analizó con atención, ahí, apenas perceptible, había un indicio.

—Se fueron por aquí — los dos se echaron a correr al mismo tiempo.

Sakura escuchó tenue el tintineo de dos antídotos que había preparado con anticipación. Dudaba que fueran a ser tan útiles como los del hospital, pero era mejor a no tener nada. Haber sido víctima del veneno le daba una visión mucho más clara de sus efectos, y había preparado mejor las plantas para contrarrestarlo, o por lo menos retrasar el efecto. Fabricó también dos pastillas de liberación prolongada, ambos habían tragado una antes de salir del refugio.

La sustancia era una toxina que activaba un proceso de necrosis en las mucosas, inhalado quemaba los conductos respiratorios, inyectado se iba directamente a los órganos internos y a la pleura. Su efecto era veloz y sumamente agresivo. Ya había enviado un ave mensajera con la petición de recolección, escribió la ubicación a Shizune, advirtiéndole de los efectos y las precauciones a tomar, lo firmó con calidad de urgente.

Quien fuera que estuviera utilizando el veneno debía ser el responsable del envenenamiento en la aldea que dejaron atrás, aunque la experiencia cercana con la sustancia le indicaba que la vía de ingreso no fue mediante la sangre; habrían muerto demasiado pronto.

Recorrieron varios metros, el joven Uchiha tuvo que detenerse algunas veces para recuperar el rastro.

Las flechas silbaron, llegaron desde su flanco izquierdo. Los dos shinobis esquivaron con facilidad, su experiencia tomando el control de su instinto.

Se quedaron quietos, la joven pudo detectar el cambio de chakra en Sasuke cuando activó el Sharingan. El ninja arrojó dos shuriken a un arbusto.

Un hombre emergió de un salto, llevaba un arco en la mano, su rostro tenía un patrón diferente de pintura, su vestimenta era de cuero verde oscuro. En su ascenso disparó tres flechas más, aterrizó en una rama alta. Volvieron a esquivarlas, sin arriesgarse a desviarlas con un kunai, los dos podían oler el pútrido olor del veneno.

—Sakura, no te separes — el tono no se prestaba a negociación.

El pelinegro desenvainó la espada, el sonido de su electricidad inundó el ambiente, cargándolo de estática. La arrojó con fuerza, cortando el aire a su paso. El hombre contorsionó el cuerpo para esquivar la hoja, estaba tensando el arco cuando la katana desapareció con un "puf".

El sonido de mil aves fue lo único que escuchó cuando la mano atravesó su pecho. El hombre miró con ojos desorbitados la sangre que escapó de su cuerpo. Pero el miedo a morir fue barrido por el instinto, se aferró a la mano ignorando la electricidad, apenas notó las quemaduras en su mano. Con la mano libre sacó una flecha del carcaj y la enterró en la pierna del clon. Resistió unos segundos antes de desaparecer en una voluta de humo.

Cuando la experiencia del Bunshin se reintegró a su chakra, Sasuke sintió una ligera náusea ascender por su esófago debido al veneno.

A pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo separados, su entrenamiento los hizo moverse en unísono. Sakura inmovilizó al hombre, apretando la nuca con una mano y pasando el otro brazo debajo de la axila del hombre, dislocó la articulación con un movimiento contenido.

— ¿Por qué atacaron a esos recolectores? — Sasuke se acuclilló en el reducido espacio de la rama.

El hombre cabeceó, la pérdida de sangre arrastrando su consciencia con cada gota. Sasuke tomó el rostro por la barbilla. Estaba comenzando a concentrar chakra para activar su kekkei genkai cuando una patada pasó frente a su rostro. Observó a un lado mientras se alejaba, la pelirosa había esquivado a otro enemigo al deslizarse debajo de la rama, se impulsó y aterrizó a su lado con un sonido hueco.

Dos mujeres estaban junto al malherido hombre. Una de ellas cargó el cuerpo en los hombros y comenzó a alejarse, la otra adoptó postura de pelea. Encima de la pintura en su rostro, pudieron notar las lágrimas descender, emitiendo un brillo contrastante contra el morado y el verde.

La mujer no se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, no atacó precipitadamente, esperando a que los dos ninjas de la hoja actuaran.

Sakura lanzó dos kunais al mismo tiempo que Sasuke lanzó shurikens, la atacante esquivó algunos y desvió otros con el cuchillo; era una hoja grande de expedición. De una bolsa trasera sacó una cerbatana parecida a la del primer hombre que los atacó, los dos se prepararon para esquivar.

La mujer saltó hacia atrás, fundiéndose con el bosque. El joven Uchiha perdió el rastro incluso con el Sharingan. Ambos se colocaron espalda con espalda, mirando en todas direcciones. La mujer había suprimido su presencia, ocultando incluso su olor. Era una técnica avanzada de camuflaje.

Un dardo cortó el aire, y mientras esquivaban la mujer emergió del pasto debajo, blandiendo la hoja con furia. Sakura alcanzó a desviar la cuchilla con un kunai, amortiguó dos golpes más cuando un filo de electricidad vibró a centímetros de su cuerpo. La mujer se torció en una ágil maniobra, sin poder evitar que el raiton cortara a través de su clavícula, la sangre siseo al entrar en contacto con la corriente.

Saltó hacia atrás, tomándose con fuerza la herida. De su palma emergió chakra verde y comenzó a fundirse con el ambiente una vez más. El rastro de sangre desapareció unos metros más atrás.

—Tenemos que capturarla si queremos información — Sakura nuevamente se colocó a espaldas de su compañero.

—No puedo detectarla.

Sus respiraciones fueron lo único que se podía escuchar. La presencia abrupta de energía los hizo voltear de inmediato.

Pequeñas balas de agua volaron hacia ellos a gran velocidad, Sasuke realizó un sello y Sakura golpeó el suelo. Los proyectiles se evaporaron con la bola de fuego que emergió de la garganta del ninja, y otros se estrellaron en la placa de roca que la joven había levantado. El chakra de la mujer desapareció de nuevo.

La joven pelirosa tomó una esquina de la roca y apretó con una mano cargada de energía, el pedazo se desmoronó, convirtiéndose en pequeños trozos irregulares. Hizo un arco con el brazo y los lanzó con fuerza sobrehumana en una dirección. Fragmentos de corteza y tierra saltaron con los numerosos impactos. Si bien no pensaba atinar a la mujer, la forzaría a utilizar chakra para esquivar, Sasuke se encargaría del resto.

Repitió el lanzamiento, expandiendo más el radio de ataque. Entonces lo percibieron. Sasuke se proyectó hacia adelante.

—  _Katon: Gōryūka no jutsu_ — escupió las bolas de fuego desde el aire.

Las llamas explotaron contra los árboles, emitiendo vapor por la humedad remanente de las nevadas.

Las balas de agua emergieron de la nube blanca, Sasuke aún no había aterrizado. Su Sharingan giró y se transmutó, apareciendo el patrón de estrella de seis puntas. El esqueleto de Susanoo lo protegió de los proyectiles, no fue necesario invocar más que el torso. Aterrizó en la tierra, retrayendo el chakra morado de su invocación.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

El joven movilizó la espada, deteniendo el gran cuchillo. Notó que la hoja no estaba impregnada de veneno como pensaba. La mujer desenvainó otra hoja igual de un soporte en su pierna, tratando de apuñalar al pelinegro. Sasuke se limitó rodar a un lado, contratacando con la katana. Desvió los rápidos tajos de los cuchillos, el sonido del acero chocando acompañó sus resoplidos. Giró el cuerpo, barriendo el suelo con una patada, la mujer despegó los pies por un segundo, era más que suficiente. En un sutil movimiento cambió el agarre de la katana, haciendo que la hoja quedara del lado de su meñique, proyectó el brazo logrando abrir un aparatoso corte en el costado de la mujer. Cayó en una rodilla y se alejó unos metros de un salto, cuando estaba a punto de aterrizar hubo un cambio brusco en el aire detrás.

El Uchiha no había tenido que decirle nada.

El golpe que impactó en el brazo de la desconocida le hizo vibrar el cuerpo completo, el cuchillo salió volando. El crujir de los huesos le apretó el estómago, sintió que se atragantaba. Apenas se estaba recuperando de la impresión cuando un antebrazo le cortó la respiración, estaba segura que su tráquea se partiría en dos. Ni siquiera pudo evocar chakra para detener la hemorragia en su costado.

El Uchiha se acercó de un salto. La mujer miró los ojos, conocía esos patrones, por lo menos mediante historias de la guerra. Cerró los suyos con fuerza, el terror instalándose en su cuerpo. Intentó hablar pero el agarre en su garganta atrapó el sonido.

El joven se acuclilló. La mujer no parecía tener más de diecisiete años. Tocó el rostro por curiosidad, la pintura se quedó adherida a sus dedos. Entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Por qué envenenaron a esos hombres? — su tono serio, demandante.

La mujer arrugó la nariz, trató de estirar el cuello para aliviar un poco la presión. Notó su desesperación disminuir un poco cuando la ninja de cabello rosa aflojó el brazo.

— ¿Envenenar? — la garganta le raspó, tosió después de articular la palabra.

—Ese veneno no es común, sabemos que es el que ustedes utilizan — la voz provino a sus espaldas, era la kunoichi.

—No envenenamos a na… — el brazo volvió a apretar su cuello, la angustia la atenazó por la falta de aire.

—No volveré a preguntar — el Sharingan brilló con la amenaza.

—S… Sp… — apenas pudo articular.

Inhaló con fuerza, Sakura había aflojado una vez más, carraspeó varias veces.

—Nosotros no hicimos eso, uno de ellos fue el culpable.

El pelinegro enarcó apenas una ceja, seguía mirándola fijamente. La joven de piel oscura no sabía si ya era presa de un genjutsu o no. Se debatió un momento sin saber si preferiría eso o que la asfixiaran.

—Uno de ellos cortó la planta, los envenenó el aceite. Si no se es cuidadoso, libera una sustancia que interactúa con el cuerpo — su respiración se estaba volviendo difícil, se sintió mareada y a punto de desmayarse. Entonces advirtió el flujo de chakra en su herida, coagulando la sangre y nada más. Por lo menos era algo.

— ¿Tratas de decir que fue un accidente? — la kunoichi interrumpió la Palma Mística.

La prisionera se limitó a asentir, intentó tragar saliva, le pareció que tragaba arena.

Sasuke observó su rostro con detenimiento, para su sorpresa, la mujer decía la verdad. Miró a su compañera y asintió.

— ¿Qué es esa planta?

La joven se mordió el labio, decirles eso era condenar a su pequeño grupo. Su brazo palpitó con su impotencia. Sería imposible impedir que le sacaran la información, debía buscar la manera de salvar a sus compañeros por lo menos. Era mejor tratar de negociar.

—No la encontrarás en ningún otro lugar — les contestó.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — la mujer esperó que la pelirosa volviera a apretar, no sucedió.

—Es una planta que hemos… criado. El que los aldeanos la hayan encontrado no fue nuestra culpa. Necesita condiciones muy especiales. No sabemos por qué tuvieron que subir tanto en la montaña, las raíces que utilizan se encuentran más cerca de su pueblo.

El agarre se aflojó un poco más. Respiró y el aire pasó con más libertad por su laringe, aliviando un poco el dolor.

— ¿Para qué necesitan una planta así? — el pelinegro recargó la mano en su katana, inconsciente del aire amenazante de su gesto.

' _Miente'_ fue lo único que pensó.

—Nos pagan para hacerlo — intentó que su voz sonara neutral.

' _Piensa, piensa'_

— ¿Quién? — fue lo único que dijo el shinobi.

—No lo sabemos.

Reprimió el pánico cuando el brazo volvió a cerrarse. Ni siquiera había puesto atención en el daño de su extremidad derecha, con una inspección superficial supo que el húmero estaba roto en demasiados fragmentos, repararlo sería una tarea titánica y ella no tenía la habilidad para hacerlo. Pero no podía mostrar debilidad ante esos extraños.

El joven Uchiha cerró los ojos por un momento. Cuando los volvió a abrir tenía el ceño un poco más fruncido. Su paciencia se estaba acabando.

—El dinero simplemente llega, nosotros dejamos la sustancia en el lugar que nos indican — trató de que la mentira fuera creíble. Era una historia común; las transacciones a doble ciego.

La mujer debía convencerlos. Su pequeño grupo de compañeros dependía de ello. No podía decirle a un par de shinobis que eran asesinos, ella apenas tenía unos años con ellos, pero eran la única familia que conocía.

' _Tu bondad te matará algún día'_ las palabras resonaron en su mente, se las había dicho la anciana líder antes de morir.

—Nos llevarás donde el resto — el hombre se puso de pie. Sacó una cuerda de su bolsa táctica trasera. Se la pasó a la ninja detrás. A pesar del daño que le había hecho, se dio cuenta que el amarre evitó a propósito su brazo roto, y cuando fijó su brazo útil al torso no lo hizo de manera brusca, sólo con la precisión de algo repetido infinitas veces.

La prisionera pensó a toda velocidad cómo evitar un enfrentamiento cuando llegaran. Lo más probable es que la mataran junto a los dos shinobis. Sería un precio justo por su error, por dejarse capturar. Quiso gritar.

La ninja pelirosa la ayudó a ponerse de pie, no pudo evitar un resoplido y trastabilló. Una mano la estabilizó, de nuevo sin brusquedad. Miró por encima de su hombro, la joven de Konoha la miró por unos segundos antes de levantar una palma, en su mirada pudo advertir un atisbo de compasión. El dolor aminoró en su brazo. No lo estaba reparando, pero el dejar de sentir el martilleante dolor le permitió tener la mente más clara.

Sasuke miró el gesto, cerró momentáneamente el ojo. Sakura nunca había sido cruel, y esa pequeña atención ante una prisionera lo demostraba. Era simplemente su naturaleza.

' _Nunca va a cambiar'_ pensó, su comisura derecha se estiró en una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

Caminaron durante varios minutos sin hablar. La mujer de piel oscura seguía sin saber cómo llevar la situación, se estaban aproximando al escondido campamento con demasiada rapidez. ¿Los atacarían tan solo verlos? ¿Hablarían y luego atacarían? ¿Huirían?

Los dos shinobis cambiaron la postura cuando detectaron a sus compañeros.

' _No puedes evitarlo'_

— ¡Esperen! — gritó al aire.

Sasuke se permitió un vistazo hacia atrás, desenvainó la katana.

La mujer que se había llevado al hombre herido tenía un arco tensado, apuntándolos. A su lado había un adolescente con un cuchillo pequeño. Entonces el hombre malherido se acercó apoyado de una muleta, con la mano libre apretaba una cerbatana.

Sasuke movió la katana, presionando el filo contra la garganta de la prisionera.

—Bajen las armas — su voz proyectó una calma terrible.

—No los ataquen — pidió la adolescente, su voz rasposa.

— ¿Qué les dijiste? — la mujer del arco escupió las palabras.

— ¿Por qué los trajiste aquí? — el hombre parecía a punto de derrumbarse, las vendas en su pecho comenzaron a teñirse de sangre.

—Era la única manera. Tienen que… — la katana presionó más, obligándola a callar.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — la kunoichi preguntó, manteniéndose parcialmente detrás de la jovende piel oscura.

Ignoraron su pregunta, sus cuerpos estaban cada vez más tensos. El ambiente era denso, sofocante.

La primera flecha silbó, Sasuke la desvió con una floritura.

— ¡No! — la mujer gritó, su garganta ardiendo por el esfuerzo.

El ninja estaba empezando a moverse cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Sakura lo miró un segundo con intensos ojos esmeralda. Negó ligeramente, sin perder de vista al resto del grupo. El joven inhaló profundamente, controlando su instinto de pelea.

—Contestarán las preguntas — mantuvo la katana cerca de la prisionera.

—Por favor — suplicó a sus compañeros. Tenía que salvarlos. Tenía que aprovechar la compasión de la shinobi de Konoha.

El pequeño grupo no perdió la tensión, pero cambiaron ligeramente la postura, abandonando la agresividad parcialmente.

— ¿Quién es el líder?

Ninguno contestó. El joven apretó la mano en la espada.

—No hay líder — la prisionera habló —. Lo mataron.

La mención del hecho tuvo un efecto desfavorecedor. Miró a sus compañeros, parecían a punto de saltar, por alguna especie de milagro se mantuvieron en su lugar.

—Buscamos alrededor, pero no pudimos encontrarlos — la mujer del arco habló, su voz aguda por la tensión —. Sólo dejaron el cuerpo tirado, como si fuera un animal.

Sasuke entrecerró el ojo, la barrera de genjutsu que había utilizado era demasiado difícil de detectar, había perfeccionado la técnica con ayuda de Karin, logrando mitigar ligeramente su presencia ante su sensibilidad (que era un logro remarcable).

— ¿Así son todos los shinobis? ¿Asquerosos asesinos? Deberían haber desaparecido en la guerra — la mujer proyectó todo su odio en las palabras.

Sakura percibió una tenue punzada en el estómago, pero su entrenamiento mantuvo su expresión fría.

La joven de piel oscura miró a su compañera, tratando de decirle con los ojos que se mantuviera quieta.

—Podemos hacer esto de una manera pacífica — la kunoichi se colocó al lado de la prisionera —. No hay necesidad de pelear.

Sasuke miró la cuerda caer al suelo, la pelirosa había cortado el nudo. Frunció el ceño, pero no contradijo la acción.

' _Confía en tus amigos'_

—Mataron a uno de los nuestros, nos han estado cazando desde hace días — el hombre de la muleta habló.

Los dos ninjas cruzaron una mirada. La pelirosa entrecerró los ojos cuando volteó de nuevo al grupo.

—Su amigo fue quien nos atacó primero.

La mujer del arco resopló con sorna.

—No voy a creerle a dos shinobis de la hoja — la mujer comenzó a alzar el arco.

— ¡Espera! Por lo menos escuchen — la mujer, ahora libre del nudo, se adelantó dos pasos. Su brazo inerte a su costado.

Después de varios segundos la grande mujer bajó un poco el arco.

—Tú, habla — se dirigió a Sakura.

—Escuchamos a su compañero en el bosque, estábamos analizando la planta venenosa que utilizan, necesitábamos una muestra para la gente de la aldea. Tratamos de llegar a él pero nos atacó. Cuando lo alcanzamos siguió luchando. Yo… Yo fui quien lo mató, y él me envenenó a cambio — la kunoichi reprimió un escalofrío al recordar su agonía.

Todos parecieron perplejos, después la mujer sonrió de una manera que parecía más una mueca.

— ¿Te envenenó? Si hubiera sido así no estarías viva. Nuestro veneno no falla nunca. Lo sabía, no son más que unos mentirosos.

Sakura se adelantó, pasando a Sasuke. Le permitió una mirada rápida, comprendió que tenía que estar alerta.

Sin decir nada, abrió la capa y le mostró al grupo la cicatriz en su pierna, apenas notoria en su blanca piel.

—Puedo explicarles todo lo que sentí, si no me creen.

Sin poder reprimir su curiosidad la mujer de piel oscura se agachó un poco para ver la cicatriz, un pequeño círculo, a su alrededor la piel parecía nueva. No comprendía, cuando el veneno ingresaba al sistema provocaba necrosis en la herida de entrada. Y la pelirosa no parecía haber arrancado la piel muerta y suturado, sólo había quedado la pequeña circunferencia de tejido ligeramente rosado.

El grupo pareció incomodarse visiblemente.

—No es posible.

—Ni siquiera nuestro antídoto es capaz de revertir el daño completamente — el hombre de la muleta pareció dudar.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — la prisionera preguntó, auténticamente curiosa. Varias veces presenció el efecto del veneno; era una muerte segura, no había manera de revertirlo.

—Eso no es importante — la pelirosa se limitó a contestar.

La mujer del arco entrecerró los ojos. Miró con más atención a la ninja. Entonces en su mente cayó como plomo. La conocía, sabía quién era.

—Es la subordinada de la Godaime.

El resto del grupo la miró a ella y a la prisionera intermitentemente.

Sakura permaneció inmutable.

—Maldición — el adolescente apretó más el cuchillo, era un joven con apenas experiencia, y la tensión constante estaba acabando con su razón.

—Su acompañante es el desertor, el que intentó matar a los Kages durante una reunión.

No reaccionó ante las palabras. Estaba acostumbrado.

—No puede ser — el hombre de muletas parecía comenzar a delirar por la fiebre —. Dos héroes de guerra, nos estamos enfrentando a dos malditos héroes de guerra.

La mujer de piel oscura de acercó más a sus compañeros, sintió la mirada del ninja de Konoha clavada en su espalda. En su estado no podría significar gran amenaza.

—No hay por qué pelear. Sólo debemos contestar sus preguntas — intentó sonar segura, avanzó otro paso.

—No, contestarán las preguntas y luego serán enviados a Konoha para su interrogatorio — la voz del shinobi fue fría.

La mujer del arco miró con desprecio al Uchiha. Entonces miró a su propia compañera y la rabia le hizo desorbitar los ojos.

—Nunca debimos aceptarte — la flecha hundiéndose en su pecho. Sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

Sasuke y Sakura se movilizaron.

El ninja miró a la mujer comenzar a caer al suelo, el veneno intoxicando su sangre. Su indiferencia usual ardió, dando paso a un odio interno con el que estaba muy familiarizado. La visión de la traición quemó muy dentro de él. Su Mangekyō Sharingan derramó lágrimas de sangre.

—  _¡Amaterasu!_

El fuego del color de la noche pareció representar perfectamente su sentir.

Sakura observó todo como si se desarrollara despacio, se movió por mero instinto, amortiguando la caída de la mujer negra. Había sido muy cuidadosa de no rasparse con la punta de flecha. Estaba partiendo la madera para sacarla cuando el grito taladró sus oídos. El calor le hizo querer encogerse para proteger su rostro. Saltó hacia atrás con el cuerpo (cada vez más pesado) y se permitió ver la escena.

La mujer del arco ya no emitía ruido alguno más que el de su piel quemándose. El fuego implacable no aminoró su intensidad, alimentado por el chakra de Sasuke. Su postura estaba ligeramente encorvada. Ella sabía que eso no significaba nada bueno. Pero tenía a una persona herida por la cual ver, ya tendría tiempo de ayudarlo a él. Inyectó el antídoto en el muslo, con la Palma Mística retiró el veneno del torrente, arrojándolo a un lado. Emanó su Palma Mística, tratando de detener la necrosis del tejido que ya comenzaba a devorar el interior de la adolescente.

' _Vamos, no te rindas'_ frunció el ceño, concentrando más energía.

Miró fugazmente hacia su compañero, no se había movido de lugar, entonces notó al hombre de muletas disparar un dardo. Desvió la mirada para analizar a la moribunda mujer, apenas fue consciente del sonido chirriante de la electricidad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza por un momento, escuchando todo como si le llegara lejano, de otra realidad.

Muchas veces las cosas salían mal en las misiones, era el fracaso lo que impulsaba a los shinobis a volverse mejores.

Eso no hacía el proceso para nada más fácil de sobrellevar.

Sakura sintió la vida extinguiéndose de la mujer, el veneno había actuado durante demasiados segundos, la toxina comiéndose el interior más rápido de lo que ella podía regenerarlo. Y su atención estaba dividida entre su pasión por sanar y ayudarlo a  _él._

Se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta, no había tiempo de llorar a un paciente muerto, no ahora.

Corrió hacia su compañero, el intenso calor del  _Amaterasu_  a su costado.

Sasuke miraba las llamas, hipnotizado por ellas. La vio arder y arder hasta que no quedaron más que cenizas. Su instinto ninja haciéndolo esquivar, haciéndolo mover el brazo para atravesar al hombre.

' _Este fuiste tú, el que traicionó a sus amigos, a sus camaradas'_

Las llamas parecieron quemar con más fuerza.

Un ruido pareció arrastrarlo lentamente fuera del trance, sentía un dolor sordo en el ojo derecho. Dos manos se colocaron en sus mejillas, los dedos apretando para hacerlo voltear.

—…uke — alcanzó a escuchar.

Los dedos se enterraron más, sacándolo fuera del agujero donde estaba.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Reacciona! — la kunoichi fruncía el ceño con fuerza. En la yema de los dedos bailaba su chakra, estimulando puntos nerviosos en el cerebro del joven para traerlo de vuelta.

La joven pelirosa escuchó los pasos detrás, miró por encima de su hombro, el pánico apretando su abdomen. Soltó al joven para tratar de alcanzar al adolescente, llevaba su playera en las manos, iba a intentar extinguir las llamas. No había tiempo de medir demasiado su fuerza, colisionó con el muchacho, escuchado la exhalación brusca por el impacto. Giró para aterrizar ella sobre el suelo, amortiguando el daño que él recibiría.

El Uchiha extinguió las negras llamas, nueva sangre brotó de su lagrimal. Miró hacia donde su compañera, su rabia apagándose, dando paso a una sensación de vacío absoluto.

Sakura sintió un dolor punzante clavarse en su costado derecho, con un gruñido detuvo la segunda puñalada, fue cuidadosa de no romper la muñeca del muchacho. El joven la miraba con odio, con dolor, con  _terror_. Fue suficiente para hacerla recular y soltar el agarre. Se arrastró hacia atrás con el cuchillo en alto, apuntándola, luego a Sasuke, de nuevo a ella.

El muchacho miró las cenizas que ahora eran lo más cercano que tuvo a una madre, a su compañero muerto, a su "hermana" más lejos.

Levantó el cuchillo una vez más.

Ninguno de los dos lo anticipó.

La hoja se clavó hondo en la garganta del joven, justo arriba de la manzana de Adán, ascendiendo en dirección a su cerebelo. Un sonido grotesco emanó de su abierto cuello, aterrizó en el suelo con un golpe hueco, pequeñas burbujas inflando la sangre cuando sus pulmones se vaciaron.

La pelirosa ya estaba a su lado, ignorando la sangre que manaba de su propia herida. Una parte de su sistema nervioso, estimulado por la experiencia de combate, envió chakra a sólo detener la hemorragia.

—No, no, no — las lágrimas le nublaron la vista, volviéndose un borrón de carmesí y piel oscura. Su Palma Mística brillando intensamente, tratando de reconstruir el músculo, las venas, tratando de reparar la materia dañada.

Pero el tejido sin vida nunca cooperaba.

' _No los pudiste salvar'_ su mente pareció gritarle.

Había pocas cosas que hacían perder el temple a Sakura, y pocas cosas que de verdad la hacían enfadarse. Pero esto era distinto.

Perder a un paciente era lo más cercano que tenía al dolor que sintió cuando la vida de Naruto se escapaba de sus manos, el dolor que sintió al enterarse de la muerte de Neji en la guerra. Un dolor profundo, personal.

Un dolor que simbolizaba su propia limitación, donde no podía hacer más que observar a la muerte reclamar sobre la vida.

Apretó el inerte cuerpo contra el suyo, sollozando con fuerza.

' _Apenas era un adolescente'_

¿En qué momento se había ido todo a la mierda tan rápido?

Por un instante había estado segura de que las cosas marcharían mejor. Pero ni ella podría haber predicho la traición de la mujer.

Un penetrante dolor le taladró la sien, las lágrimas calientes parecían quemarle el rostro.

Una mano le tocó el hombro, la joven pelirosa se la sacudió de un tirón.

El shinobi sintió el rechazo en el estómago, dudó por un momento.

' _Esto no se trata de ti'_

Volvió a estirar la mano con más decisión. Haló del brazo de la joven, hubo resistencia pero no cedió. Poco a poco separó el cuerpo de su compañera del cadáver, se rehusaba a soltarlo. Su mano empujó la suya, alejándolo.

— ¡No! ¡Espera! Aún puedo… Aún… — los dientes apretados, su ceño profundamente marcado.

A Sasuke le pareció como si una jabalina le atravesara el esternón. Tuvo el deseo de desaparecer, de abrir un portal con el Rinnegan y dejar de existir en ese plano.

' _¿La volverás a abandonar?'_ la voz terriblemente parecida a la de Itachi.

Interpuso su cuerpo, separándola del adolescente muerto. Empujó, resistiendo la fuerza titánica de Sakura. Resopló con agitación, pero no desistió.

' _Eso sintió cuando la rechazaste, una y otra vez'_ la voz castigándolo.

La joven trató de apartarlo, de separarse. Sus intentos perdiendo fuerza a medida que el dolor la consumía. Sasuke persistió, la sensación retorciéndole el interior. El cadáver cayó a un lado.

Ella se aferró a la oscura capa como si se tratara de un salvavidas, se sintió helada a pesar del cálido cuerpo junto al suyo.

Sasuke se aferró a la nuca de la mujer. Frunció el ceño, su chaleco comenzó a humedecerse.

' _Debo…'_

Pegó la mejilla a la coronilla, el cabello cosquilleándole. Advirtió los erráticos espasmos del llanto, el agarre de hierro en su capa. La jabalina en su pecho se retorció una vez más.

Impotencia, una absoluta impotencia.

¿Cuántas veces se había sentido Sakura así por su culpa?

Era terrible, intimidante.

Le provocaba querer irse y no enterarse de nada más.

' _Ayúdala'_

Sasuke recreó los eventos en su mente, todo había sido demasiado veloz, demasiado caótico. El haber encontrado al líder del pequeño grupo había sido un error, una coincidencia. Si hubieran llegado unos minutos después al claro jamás lo habrían visto, jamás habría ocurrido el enfrentamiento.

Desechó los pensamientos con una frialdad bien practicada.

' _Comparte su dolor, como ella ha cargado con el tuyo'._

—Sakura… No fue tu culpa.

El agarre en su capa se apretó más, Sasuke sentía la tela estirar el cuello de la prenda contra su nuca.

—No pudimos preverlo — su pulgar subiendo y bajando, tratando de apaciguarla.

El joven se sentía extraño, nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, nunca había consolado a nadie, nunca había  _querido hacerlo_. Él era el shinobi que había perdido todo, al que la infancia le había sido arrebatada, sufrió la pérdida más que cualquier otro. Consolar no formaba parte de su vocabulario, no ocupaba ningún espacio en su mente.

Y ahí estaba. Tratando de aferrarse a su frialdad mientras su compañera estaba desolada, deseando  _ser_  un poco mejor, deseando tener la empatía de Naruto, la calma de Kakashi, la compasión de  _ella._

Se aferró a ella de la misma manera que ella se aferraba a él. Cargando con  _su_  dolor, cargando con  _su_  duelo, volviéndolos propios.

Era su turno de fortalecer sus lazos. De aguantar por alguien más.

No pudo evitar una solitaria lágrima acumularse en su lagrimal. Se separó un poco de ella, sólo para colocar su frente sobre la de ella, se sentía caliente, casi febril.

Sakura abrió los hinchados párpados, su vista borrosa por el esfuerzo del llanto. El ojo descubierto de Sasuke era del color del carbón, observó la lágrima resbalar, tiñéndose de sangre en su descenso. El nudo en su garganta dio un tirón.

' _Él…'_

Se miraron por largos segundos, unidos por la tragedia.

—No estás sola.

La joven abrió más los ojos, las palabras permeando su corteza cerebral, interpretando las palabras.

Una nueva oleada de llanto se agolpó en su garganta, cerró los ojos con fuerza, volviendo a enterrar el rostro en el pecho del ninja. Se aferró a su espalda, tirando de la capa con fuerza. Sasuke depositó con gentileza la mano en su nuca, sintiendo su propia respiración agitarse un poco.

El Uchiha vació su mente, concentrándose sólo en su compañera, reprimió su indiferencia, reprimió todos los mecanismos de Orochimaru para suprimir sus emociones, reprimió todo. Porque ahora comprendía perfectamente, y no volvería a cegarse como lo hizo antes.

' _La oscuridad no abandonará tu corazón… pero puedes usarla para protegerlos'_

La nieve comenzó a caer sobre ellos.

* * *

Sakura observaba la cascada. Las minúsculas partículas de agua proyectaban la luz en un arcoíris, el sol caía a plomo sobre todo sin nubes que lo cubrieran. El ambiente era templado, el viento fresco por el inmenso bosque.

Se frotó los ojos, hábito que tenía después de llorar. Sería muy fácil concentrar su chakra y aliviar las molestias del llanto. Pero eso mismo le impedía hacerlo.

Vivir el duelo era fundamental en las terapias que dirigía en el hospital, ella no tomaría atajos si los niños mostraban la fortaleza para aguantarlo.

Pensar en sus pacientes le inspiró un poco de alivio.

' _Has podido ayudar a muchos otros'_ su ego pareció susurrarle desde lejos.

Sasuke aún no había regresado. No es que fuera muy presente del tiempo en ese momento.

La gélida sensación en su cuerpo parecía sublimarse poco a poco.

Sin pensar, con movimientos metódicamente lentos, se retiró las botas de combate, se puso de pie y desanudó la capa, cayó con un sonido hueco. Tomó la playera por el dobladillo y se la retiró por encima de la cabeza. Desanudó el soporte de la bolsa táctica trasera y lateral, dejándolas caer. Se quitó los guantes.

Se dirigió al agua, cubierta sólo por su short y su top deportivo. Caminó por encima del líquido, sintiendo su fría temperatura en la planta de los pies. Se acercó a la caída de la cascada, su sonido ensordecedor vibrando por todo su cuerpo.

En el bosque Shikkotsu había aprendido de la naturaleza, de la energía que emanaba y del poder curativo que ésta poseía. Inhaló profundo varias veces, arrastrando chakra hacia su cuerpo, hacia su Byakugō. Era una práctica que requería su concentración absoluta, le permitió no pensar en nada más que en la energía fluyendo por su tenketsu.

El agua cayó inclemente sobre sus hombros, tratando de aplastar su cuerpo con su fuerza. La joven resistió, recargando los brazos en la formación rocosa frente a ella. Dejó las lágrimas fluir, mezclándose con la cascada.

Sakura ya no era débil, se había hecho la promesa, el  _juramento_ , de no serlo. No se lo podía permitir si quería alcanzar a sus compañeros del equipo siete. Tsunade le había mostrado técnicas, Shizune le aportó también, Katsuyu había completado la enseñanza y después ella aprendió por su cuenta. La guerra le dejó cicatrices tanto físicas como mentales, y resistió todo. Entonces la fundación del ala de psiquiatría para las víctimas infantiles de la guerra la había enfrentado a otro tipo de visión, a otro tipo de retos. Y de nuevo prevaleció, la experiencia se acumuló sobre sus hombros.

Era todo eso lo que la convertía la shinobi que era ahora.

El agua arrastró su pesar, pudiendo enfrentar sus recuerdos con más calma. Analizó la situación una vez más, sin comprender muy bien qué había provocado que todo saliera tan mal. No se aferró a conseguir una respuesta. La vida de un ninja no era fácil, pero Sakura no esperaba encontrarse con situaciones así en una época de paz. Dejó que la cascada se llevara esos pensamientos.

' _Así es la suerte, Sakura. Nunca apuestes por algo que crees seguro'_ la voz de su Shishou resonó en su mente.

Entonces pensó en Sasuke. Detrás de sus ojos bailó la vista de una lágrima cristalina, que en su trayecto se había teñido de sangre.

' _No estás sola'_

Las palabras resonaron en su mente una y otra vez, invadiéndola de una emoción profunda, una calidez indescriptible. Nuevas lágrimas se arrastraron con el agua, pero no eran de tristeza.

El flujo constante de energía por su cuerpo comenzó a curar la puñalada, cerrando el músculo y la piel, uniendo todo con precisión de cirujano. Sus ojos parecieron menos hinchados, y el martilleante dolor de cabeza fue desvaneciéndose con cada segundo. Dejó que la naturaleza la invadiera, abriendo su tenketsu del lado izquierdo para recibir, y el derecho para vaciar.

Finas marcas de color morado oscuro se arrastraron en su cuerpo, deslizándose por su rostro, su cuello, sus extremidades, rodeando su Byakugō y sus ojos. Las líneas parecieron palpitar con su chakra, brillando sutilmente sobre su pálida piel. La joven sintió la armonía regresar a su persona, permitiendo que la naturaleza la sanara de una manera profunda, ancestral. Las babosas de Shikkotsu se alimentaban de esa energía, lo que les permitía tener vidas tan prolongadas, y Katsuyu le había mostrado la manera de utilizarla a su favor.

Pero Sakura nunca logró tal sincronización en el bosque sagrado, en parte por su prisa por sellar el pacto con los ancestrales sanadores, en parte por su impaciencia de adolescente. A pesar del agua pudo ver las marcas en sus antebrazos, en el dorso de sus manos.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron de una manera excepcional, la manera en la que el agua caía sobre su piel, el contacto de la roca en sus pies y manos, el olor de los minerales, del bosque. El sonido atronador de la cascada de pronto parecía estar en un segundo plano, permitiéndole escuchar los peces, el balanceo de las rocas al fondo.

De pronto pudo  _verlo_  todo.

Y ahí, a unos metros a su espalda, una ruptura en el espacio, un vacío, y luego un chakra tan familiar que lo reconocería en cualquier lado.

Se permitió unos segundos más bajo la cascada, disfrutando la presencia de la naturaleza en su ser.

Se separó ligeramente de la caída de agua, el peso en sus hombros desapareciendo.

—Gracias — susurró.

Dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla.

Sasuke apenas fue consciente de su Sharingan. A pesar de no ser del tipo rastreador pudo  _sentirla,_ una presencia parecida pero no exactamente igual a Naruto en estado Sennin. Una sensación vagamente similar a Senju Hashirama.

Pero era más sutil, más armónica. Era una sensación similar a estar en un bosque, en un lago.

Se quedó quieto, muy quieto, y la miró. Una sensación le oprimió el pecho. Observó las finas marcas que recorrían su cuerpo, naciendo de su frente y descendiendo al resto del cuerpo, contorneando los delineados relieves de sus músculos. Las líneas parecían emitir un brillo propio.

Tragó saliva, sin poder articular palabra alguna.

De pronto olvidó los cuerpos incinerados, la peste de la putrefacción, olvidó el campamento reducido a cenizas, los pergaminos que había enviado de regreso a Konoha, olvidó la extensa (lo muy extensa que podía ser siendo de Sasuke) carta que envió a Kakashi. Lo olvidó todo.

La joven estaba frente a él, su cuerpo goteando agua. Notó el vapor que emanaba de sus hombros, de su coronilla. También percibió que su cabello era más brillante, había crecido un poco. Las yemas de sus dedos cosquillearon.

Su Dōjutsu absorbió cada detalle, cada línea, cada variación de color. La presión en su pecho aumentó.

— ¿Tan rara me veo? — su voz ligera, clara.

Sasuke parpadeó dos veces. Una comisura comenzó a curvarse hacia arriba y por más que intentó no pudo detenerla.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, se pasó una mano por el cabello. Dos cálidas manos rozaron con delicadeza su rostro, posándose a los lados. Abrió los párpados y por un momento se perdió en los orbes esmeraldas.

—Gracias.

Sasuke percibió el corazón galopar en su pecho, y el rubor ascendió caliente por su cuello. Sólo logró intensificarlo cuando se dio cuenta que ella podía percibir y escuchar perfectamente todo. Sakura le sonrió tímidamente al notarlo, y el aire pareció atorarse en su garganta.

—Hn — se limitó a contestar.

La joven bajó las manos, y unos dedos encallecidos tomaron una antes de llegar a su costado. El roce ligero de un pulgar que exploraba sus nudillos. El Uchiha recorrió las marcas de las cicatrices, las pequeñas protuberancias en los huesos por tantas fracturas, consciente de cuántas veces se habían roto para volverse más resistentes, más fuertes. Consciente de que esas mismas manos habían salvado incontables vidas.

Inhaló profundamente, tratando de templarse. El aroma de Sakura le llenó los pulmones.

' _Mala estrategia'_

—Ya informé a Kakashi — habló mientras la mano abandonaba la de su compañera. Una sensación eléctrica le subió por el brazo.

La sonrisa de Sakura disminuyó, su mirada enfriándose.

—Sólo resta esperar.

La joven advirtió una electricidad hormiguearle el cuerpo, sus sentidos estaban alertas,  _demasiado_ demasiado consciente de todo, de  _él._ Su tacto se había sentido amplificado, y su aroma parecía estar en todos lados, llegando en oleadas con cada movimiento. Su aguda vista se perdió unos instantes en la mirada dispareja de su compañero, el carmesí brillante y el lila profundo, las comillas flotando alrededor de la pupila derecha. Un sentimiento bailaba en su abdomen.

—Creí que no podías usar el Senjutsu.

—Yo tampoco — contestó honestamente.

Permanecieron en silencio un momento, el sonido de la cascada llenándolo por ellos.

— ¿Siempre te salen esas...? — Sasuke hizo un ademán con la mano, imitando una antena con su dedo índice.

Sakura cambió del rosa al rojo intenso, sus manos subieron a su cabeza, tanteando con desesperación, no sintió más que su húmedo cabello.

El joven ninja suavizó su mirada, unas diminutas arrugas se formaron en los cantos externos. Su sonrisa fue parcial, más marcada que la anterior. Pudo notar la pequeña vena que palpitó en la frente de la kunoichi.

La joven dejó caer los hombros y la cabeza, pero cuando volvió a enderezarse portaba una sonrisa radiante, resopló con humor y se cubrió los ojos con los dedos, su pena se resistió a disminuir.

— ¿Tú también? Si con Naruto es más que suficiente  _shannaro_... — su brazo descendió.

Los cálidos dedos tocaron su frente, y una descarga la atravesó.

—Hora de irnos — el joven ya no sonreía con los labios, pero un remanente quedó en su mirada, suavizada por el humor.

La joven le sonrió ruborizada, asintió y le dio la espalda, comenzando a recoger sus cosas.

Invisible para la mirada de su compañera, Sasuke se permitió sonreír, una sonrisa discreta pero auténtica, una que no había aparecido desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

La kunioichi, dándole la espalda todavía, le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Los ojos color acero leyeron la carta, desprendiendo el habitual aburrimiento de su mirada. Se aseguró de leer todo dos veces más. Su mano izquierda rozó levemente su cicatriz, hábito ausente que tenía cuando se concentraba.

Shikamaru lo miró con paciencia, tratando de adivinar lo que la carta de Sasuke podría decir. No debía ser bueno por la expresión del Sexto. El halcón había llegado pocos minutos atrás.

El veterano shinobi recargó la cabeza en una mano, una incomodidad instalada en su estómago. Desplegó uno de los pequeños pergaminos que había enviado. El contenido estaba encriptado en una especie de código, no se molestó en abrir el segundo.

— ¿Tienes los reportes de la muerte de los dos Jōnin que escoltaban al empresario de Yugakure? — Kakashi miró a su joven consejero.

—Sí, un momento — movió algunos documentos del escritorio, hojeando rápido —. Tenga.

El Hokage miró de nuevo el reporte que habían hecho llegar a Konoha. Saltó las líneas hasta encontrar lo que le interesaba.

 _**Estatus:** _ _fallecido_

 _**Causa:** _ _falla orgánica provocada por septicemia, origen desconocido. Posible envenenamiento; herida de 0.75 cm con forma circular ubicada en hombro, necrosis presente en tejido cercano._ _**Sustancia:** _ _sin determinar._

— ¿Y el del comerciante de piedras…? — el consejero ya le estaba extendiendo el papel, también le dio otro reporte de Iwagakure, donde habían muerto tres personas en una expedición remota.

La descripción en los documentos era muy similar, pequeñas variaciones en las muertes le hacían sospechar que las primeras casualidades eran un experimento para probar el veneno, eso o algún propósito indefinido. El veterano pensaba que se trataba del mismo grupo, pero la división ANBU no había conseguido información alguna, y su red de espionaje en el resto de las aldeas no reportó los progresos que esperaban. El veneno ni siquiera había sido identificado, y la única información que la división médica del País de la Tierra aportó era que el veneno era sumamente volátil, perdiendo propiedades con la descomposición, dificultando su análisis.

—Lee la carta — los ojos acero no se despegaron del papel.

Shikamaru pasó los ojos a velocidad por las palabras, abriéndolos ligeramente.

" _Aldeanos enfermos", "planta desconocida en la montaña", "a punto de morir después del combate", "grupo de asesinos", "víctimas menores de edad", "planes de ejecución del daimyō en…", "lista de objetivos" "recolección y preparación del veneno"._

Su mano viajó a su barbilla con gesto ausente. Frotó la aspereza de la barba que comenzaba a salir por sus poros.

—Debemos hablar con la Godaime y Shizune, hace poco recibieron una carta de Sakura, debe tratarse de la misma sustancia — el copy ninja se enderezó en su asiento, un pequeño crujido en su espalda alivió un poco su tensión —. Estos dos van a la división de Decodificación — señaló los pergaminos.

—Por lo que reporta, ese veneno debe ser especial. Su potencial puede ser devastador, que los hayan encontrado quizás nos evitó un enorme problema — Shikamaru apenas y se imaginaba los alcances del asesinato de un señor feudal. Los Kages eran los representantes "visibles", pero no eran ni de lejos la autoridad más poderosa.

No les tenía especial afecto y, honestamente, el joven Nara pensaba que desaparecer los feudos les ahorraría demasiados trámites, dinero y sobre todo esfuerzo. Tratar con los amanerados hombres era toda una monserga. Eran todo lo que consideraba como una completa molestia.

—Estuvo a punto de matar a Sakura, creo que eso es prueba suficiente de su peligro… A Tsunade no va a gustarle nada — el líder del equipo 7 no pudo evitar una punzada al pensar en ello.

Era muy probable que su estudiante hubiera muerto sin la técnica de la Godaime. Descartó el pensamiento cuando amenazó parecerse demasiado al funeral de Neji Hyūga.

—La llevaré enseguida. También necesitaré su aprobación para enviar un equipo de recolección, prepararé la petición y se la traeré cuando Shizune la haya sellado.

—Gracias Shikamaru… Ah, por cierto, no vayamos a dejar que Naruto escuche de esto, por favor — su tono regresando a la practicada desfachatez.

—Tch — el consejero sonrió, tomó los documentos y comenzó a caminar a la puerta —. Eso podría ser peor que un asesinato político.

El sexto no sonrió, pero unas pequeñas arrugas se formaron en sus cantos externos. Su antiguo alumno podía ser una fuerza de la naturaleza si se lo proponía.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me desvié un tanto del canon original con respecto a las capacidades de Sakura para explotar el potencial que no pudimos ver en el manga/anime: es aprendiz de una Sannin y firmó contrato de sangre con Katsuyu, logró conseguir su Byakūgo no In en tres años, desarrolló la fuerza sobre humana de su maestra, es especialista en genjutsu, está a la par en ninjutsu médico con Tsunade (que pudo haber sido mejor pero Kishimoto es un ente extraño). Se me hace un desperdicio que, con ese dominio de chakra, no tenga un modo Sennin.
> 
> Si tuvieran alguna duda o encontraran una inconsistencia, coméntenme.
> 
> Nos leemos.


	5. Takigakure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Es una desgracia lo que pasó con su clan. Espero y encuentre su camino'
> 
> —Lo encontrará, ahora tiene personas que lo ayudan.

* * *

 

Los dos shinobis no volvieron a mencionar el tema. La joven médica no preguntó nada cuando el halcón aterrizó en el brazo de Sasuke, y sólo se permitió una fugaz mirada cuando la carta en su mano ardió con una pequeña llama.

' _Si vuelven a encontrar cualquier planta remotamente similar, incinérala._

_Reporta si escuchas cualquier cosa acerca del veneno._

_Recuerden el cascabel'_

Debajo estaba la firma del sexto. Sasuke había esperado que Konoha presionara para hacerse primero del veneno. Definitivamente estaban viviendo en otra época, reconciliada por la guerra, reconciliada por una persona.

Leyó la última frase mientras el fuego consumía el recuadro de papel, una lejana nostalgia evocada.

—El sexto pide que destruyamos cualquier planta con la que nos encontremos.

Caminaron en silencio durante varios minutos, el sonido de la naturaleza llegando brevemente a sus oídos. Estaban a punto de llegar a Takigakure, el ruido de una caída de agua se volvía cada vez más intenso. Iban a llegar por la zona de acantilados. Sasuke conocía la región por una escaramuza de Orochimaru, pero apenas había tenido tiempo de apreciar nada.

Los dos se detuvieron a los pies de la gran cascada.

Se permitieron unos segundos para apreciar la vista frente a ellos.

El volumen de agua era impresionante, cayendo con fuerza sobre las rocas, puliéndolas hasta volverlas arena. La frescura de la brisa comenzó a humedecer sus capas y sus rostros. La joven pelirosa no había tenido oportunidad de ver una cascada natural como esa, y no consideraba como "natural" la que Yamato creó en el entrenamiento de Naruto.

Se retiró un guante, tocando la prístina agua, estaba fresca y Sakura pudo apreciar un ligero atisbo de lo ancestral que era su origen. Sus sentidos no se habían normalizado del todo todavía, permitiéndole notar algunas cosas que de otra manera habría ignorado. El viaje le fue más agradable (en cuestión de apreciación) a partir de su experiencia en la cascada.

Sasuke esperó a su lado, su expresión estoica como siempre.

Subieron las rocas con facilidad, siendo muy cuidadosos de no apartarse del río que daba nacimiento a la cascada. Lo que menos querían era provocar a los ninjas de la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada.

Llegaron a un discreto portal de madera roja, dos guardias estaban recargados en uno de los pilares, hablando con postura relajada. Los presintieron e inmediatamente tomaron una posición más estratégica pero no se movieron bruscamente, simplemente cumpliendo el protocolo de vigilancia. Se acercó un ninja calvo.

—Bienvenidos a Takigakure, donde nacen las cascadas más bellas — el guardia los saludó con amabilidad —. ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?

—Somos shinobis de Konohagakure, estamos bajo permiso del Rokudaime, quisiéramos hablar con su despachador de misiones, queremos asistir en lo que podamos.

Uno de los Jōnin (que tenía perforaciones en ambas orejas) los miró con más detenimiento, entonces le dio un codazo a su compañero.

—Oigan, ustedes son… ¡Son los héroes de guerra! Son Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha — se dirigió más a su compañero, la emoción permeando su voz.

—Hmmm — su compañero no parecía tan entusiasmado, miraba más al alto hombre de cabello negro.

—No es para tanto — la pelirosa levantó las manos, negando mientras un rubor le cubría el rostro.

—Usted, usted quizás no me recuerde, pero curó mis heridas en el campo de batalla — el hombre con perforaciones se acercó, levantándose una manga mientras lo hacía —. Mire, apenas y se nota la cicatriz.

Sakura advirtió que su rubor se hacía más intenso. Analizó la blanca línea (casi invisible en su piel); una herida transversal que viajaba de la mitad externa del antebrazo al hombro, perdiéndose en la tela. Podía no recordar todos los rostros, pero las heridas… Eran otra historia.

Inmediatamente su mente dibujó el recuerdo, estaba terminando de suturar (porque a veces era más eficiente que utilizar chakra) cuando llegó ese shinobi. Caminaba recargado de un compañero, apenas sosteniéndose por la pérdida de sangre, la herida era profunda y la joven había atisbado el blanco contraste del hueso expuesto. Tan pronto vio la herida ya se encontraba activando la Palma Mística, deteniendo la profusa hemorragia. Mínimamente fue consciente de los oscuros pendientes en las orejas del hombre. Su entrecejo fruncido mientras su chakra unía los nervios dañados; esa era la parte que más desafiaba sus habilidades, y era de lo que más disfrutaba también. Trabajó durante varios minutos, asegurándose que las corrientes eléctricas volvían a viajar a través de las delgadas conexiones, entonces se ocupó de las venas y los músculos, tejiéndolos con minuciosidad, comprobando que el epitelio de cicatriz no estorbara en un área de flexión. Terminó con la piel, conectando los vasos principales (los más pequeños se harían con el tiempo). Tuvo dos segundos para mirar su rostro antes de atender a otro herido.

—Sí, te recuerdo — murmuró, abstraída. Entonces se dio cuenta que sostenía el brazo del ninja con la mano izquierda, trazando la cicatriz con el pulgar derecho.

La vergüenza le quemó en el cuello.

—Perdón, yo… — lo soltó e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

El shinobi de la Cascada estaba casi en el mismo tono de rojo que ella, se tocó los pendientes con nerviosismo.

—No hay problema, Sakura-san, nunca tuve oportunidad de agradecerle — inclinó la cabeza también.

El joven Uchiha cruzó una mirada con el compañero del alto shinobi. El ser testigos de tan peculiar escena disipó la tensión que ambos tenían.

—Oye, ya basta — el calvo tomó del brazo a su compañero —. Eres un Jōnin, compórtate como tal.

La joven pelirosa no pudo evitar una breve risa, de pronto el nerviosismo de entrar a la aldea se había disipado.

Los dos guardias los dirigieron a una caseta a pocos metros de la entrada. Sakura mostró los permisos firmados por Kakashi Hatake, actual Hokage del país del Fuego. Los hombres de Takigakure sellaron dos pases y se los otorgaron.

—No hace falta que les diga las reglas de visita, ¿verdad? — el calvo los miró con humor.

—Nada de peleas, nada de jutsus en las inmediaciones, nada de problemas — Sakura contestó con tono categórico.

—Sí, además, nos ahorrarían muchos problemas si mantuvieran esa katana en su lugar, ya saben — señaló con la barbilla a Sasuke.

—No seas tan duro, son tiempos de paz — el hombre de perforaciones le colocó pesadamente la mano en el hombro, luego le sonrió a la pelirosa —. Disfruten su estancia, la oficina de asignación está hacia el lado izquierdo, la reconocerán en seguida.

—Sí, muchas gracias — Sakura inclinó brevemente la cabeza.

Comenzaron a caminar. Sasuke le pisaba los talones, asintió apenas perceptiblemente a modo de despedida.

La entrada no estaba inmediatamente afuera de la ciudad, los dos ninjas caminaron varios metros en medio del bosque, el sendero bien marcado después de años de uso. El sonido del agua estaba por todas partes, impidiendo que el silencio les zumbara en los oídos como en otras regiones.

Los árboles comenzaron a abrirse, se quedaron parados para admirar la vista.

El gigantesco árbol parecía ocupar todo, ascendiendo metros y metros hasta parecer un enorme centinela. Sus raíces, más gruesas que varias edificaciones, se extendían como viejos dedos encima de la tierra. Ninguno de los dos atinó la circunferencia del tronco, asemejándose a una muralla de corteza rugosa. Cientos de aves iban y venían de las altas copas, desapareciendo y apareciendo como un enorme enjambre. El puente que dirigía a la base del ancestral protector ni siquiera tenía el grosor de la rama más pequeña que alcanzaron a apreciar.

Sasuke observó las casas y los edificios, comparando su breve recuerdo con el presente. Definitivamente era más grande, y las casas se extendían más allá de lo que recordaba. Algunas ya se encontraban en la base del acantilado que conducía al antiguo templo desde donde Shibuki debía gobernar.

El ambiente olía a tierra húmeda, y la temperatura era mucho más templada que otros lugares, ofreciendo un clima agradable bajo el sol de mediodía.

—Es bonito — la joven dijo en voz baja.

—Hn.

Encontraron el edificio de inmediato, simplemente por las personas que entraban y salían; muchos portaban la banda de Takigakure. Entraron, y algunos genins los miraron con curiosidad. Un grupo de tres niños y dos niñas se acercaron.

—Disculpe… — el niño tocó la oscura capa del Uchiha.

El pelinegro miró desde arriba al muchacho, su expresión igual de seria. Entrecerró el ojo ligeramente. La pelirosa pudo notar el ligero escalofrío del chico.

—Es… ¿Es esa una espada de verdad?

Sasuke vio por varios segundos al muchacho. Se arrodilló, quedando el chico en su flanco derecho, tomó la katana y la deslizó apenas unos centímetros, suficiente para que el filo brillara con intensidad. El muchacho miró maravillado la hoja.

—Ni siquiera me permiten usar shurikens reales — le confesó al Uchiha, ligeramente enfurruñado por el hecho —. ¿Cuándo podré usar una de esas?

Sakura observaba todo con gran interés, ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante, portaba una sonrisa discreta.

—Si tienes la habilidad podrás usar una pronto — volvió a incorporarse, sin ganas de decir más.

El niño sonrió ampliamente, fue con sus compañeros, repitiéndoles "¿escucharon?" a todos. Se alejaron mientras el resto del grupo trataba de callar a su envalentonado amigo.

La kunoichi de la hoja le dedicó una mirada entrecerrada y ligeramente burlona a su compañero, Sasuke no pudo evitar que una arruga apareciera en su canto externo del ojo.

—Cállate — le dijo en voz baja. El tono similar al que usaba con Naruto.

—No he dicho nada — respondió con humor.

—Bienvenidos a Takigakure, ¿vienen con alguna asignación especial? — la recepcionista los miró con un solo ojo, el otro (si es que había) se ocultaba detrás de un parche.

—Gracias, no, no tenemos asignación especial. ¿Tienen misiones disponibles para shinobis foráneos?

La mujer tomó una serie de folders en una pila con la letra "V". Comenzó a recitar las asignaciones disponibles, todas de rango D; buscar un animal extraviado, habilitar un campo de entrenamiento a las afueras, reparaciones menores a un templo, entre otras.

Sasuke reprimió una exhalación de frustración cuando su compañera escogió una; reforzar el tejado de una casa en el acantilado. Apretó más el mango de su katana.

Agradecieron una vez sellados sus documentos y salieron.

—Los tiempos de paz son muy… tranquilos — evitó la palabra "aburridos", no parecía menos exasperada que su compañero.

— ¿Por qué la elegiste? — el pelinegro tocó el pomo de la katana con el índice, golpeándolo a un compás repetido.

—Para cooperar con la aldea — decidió no decirle que era para que la gente cambiara la percepción que tenían de él.

El sol comenzaba a descender desde su cénit, filtrando rayos a través de la densa copa del árbol gigante. La temperatura descendió unos grados, haciendo que los shinobis apretaran un poco sus capas. El olor característico de la lluvia empezaba a pulular en el aire y las nubes lejanas desprendían destellos ocasionales de rayos, el sonido de los truenos cada vez más cercano.

Llegaron a la antigua casa, era de estilo tradicional, con cuidados corredores y puertas corredizas, la fachada estaba bien mantenida y el jardín ofrecía una variedad de colores que armonizaban con el color hueso de la construcción, la barda de roca rodeaba la propiedad y en el portal había una pequeña campana. Tocaron dos veces.

Una mujer de avanzada edad les hizo señas, invitándolos a pasar. Los dos jóvenes entraron, echando un vistazo discreto a la decoración del lugar. La mujer inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y ellos hicieron lo mismo. Un hombre anciano llegó poco después.

—Bienvenidos, disculpen — el hombre colocó una mano en el hombro de su esposa —. Mi querida Hanako hace mucho que perdió la voz. Mi nombre es Kenji.

La mujer le hizo una seña a su esposo, sacó el aire por la nariz en fingido resentimiento. Los dos se sonrieron.

Para sorpresa del Uchiha, su compañera movió las manos, comunicándose con la anciana de manera fluida, quien pareció auténticamente feliz de que lo hiciera. Mientras indicaba sus nombres los dijo en voz alta.

—Ah, qué agradable es que sepas el idioma, pero te advierto, no podrás quitártela de encima — el hombre rio con voz grave, le dio un apretón en el hombro a la menuda anciana —. ¿Vienen por el encargo de reparación?

El pelinegro asintió ligeramente. Kenji les hizo un ademán con la mano, los dirigió por los corredores de la antigua casa. Olía a madera vieja y a flores.

Atravesaron un amplio recibidor, en el centro una mesita para el té y cojines. Llegaron a un patio interior donde un pequeño estanque embellecía el recuadro descubierto. Más allá estaba la continuación de la casa, dispuesta en un estilo tradicional de cuadrado, el interior decorado con muebles austeros pero de buen gusto. Daba la impresión de que, en otra época, albergaba muchas más personas.

En el patio trasero el viejo hombre les mostró la dañada fachada, les platicó brevemente que en un vendaval la rama de un árbol cercano había caído en el techo, arrastrando varias tejas y dañando una columna del corredor en donde impactó.

—El material está ya aquí — les señaló un pequeño cobertizo —. Pero como comprenderán, me es imposible volver a hacerlo todo yo sólo.

—Por supuesto, estaremos encantados de ayudarles — la pelirosa contestó.

El Uchiha tomó el broche de su capa y botó el seguro, con un movimiento fluido se la quitó, depositándola en el respaldo de una de las sillas de patio cercanas. A Kenji no le pasó desapercibida la manga flotante de su camisa.

Silenciosa como un gato, la anciana Hanako llegó con dos vasos de agua. Los depositó en una mesa de jardín.

' _¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer con un brazo?'_ la anciana le preguntó con señas.

' _Es más hábil de lo que parece'_ Sakura sonrió.

' _Apuesto a que sí'_ la anciana le dedicó una burlona sonrisa, agrandándose con cada tono de rojo por el que pasaba el rostro de la kunoichi.

—Disculpará a mi esposa, Sakura-chan, ni siquiera cuando tenía voz se guardaba las cosas — Kenji pareció ligeramente incómodo.

Sasuke miró por encima de su hombro, curioso por saber el intercambio de las dos mujeres. Cerró el ojo por un momento y comenzó a caminar hacia las tejas. Tuvo un atisbo de irritación por la situación, no le gustaba ser el que no comprendía.

Sakura se retiró la capa y la colocó encima de la oscura del Uchiha. Subió al tejado con agilidad, el joven ya se encontraba retirando las piezas rotas. El anciano les alcanzó un balde metálico para que fueran colocando los pedazos. Mientras el pelinegro retiraba y acomodaba en el recipiente, la kunoichi depositaba los restos en un área que les había indicado Kenji.

—Mi esposa va a ocupar la teja rota, quiere hacer uno de sus experimentos — se encogió de hombros.

Avanzaron a buena velocidad, sin pausas. El pelinegro comenzó a acomodar las tejas nuevas, asegurándose que los espacios dirigieran el agua sin goteras. La ninja observó con gracia los pequeños rasgos compulsivos de su compañero por la manera que comprobaba que cada teja estuviera alineada.

' _Algunos aspectos nunca cambian'_  pensó. El Uchiha siempre había sido el más ordenado de todos, Kakashi incluido.

Se detuvieron un momento a beber agua, el sol caía ardiente, como si tratara de arrojar todos los rayos posibles antes de ser ocultado por las nubes que se acercaban. La joven se enjugó el sudor mientras caminaba a examinar la columna dañada, habían colocado unos polines de madera para evitar el colapso de la estructura, el grueso pilar tenía una grieta que bajaba peligrosamente hasta la mitad. Sasuke ya estaba a su lado, observando el daño.

— ¿Cómo crees que sea más sencillo hacerlo? — la pelirosa no dejó de mirar la fachada.

—Tenemos que hacer el reemplazo rápido, los polines no van a aguantar mucho tiempo por sí mismos.

—Sería muy fácil usar tu Susanoo para sostenerlo — murmuró con una mano cubriéndole parcialmente la boca.

Sasuke la miró tres, cuatro segundos, esperando a que Sakura agregara algo más. Un pequeño rayo de lucidez en su mente le indicó que era una broma.

—Hm — el joven puso una mano en la cintura.

— ¿Pensaste que lo decía en serio? — abrió un poco más los ojos, luego sonrió con un ligero tinte de vergüenza —. Tardarías más en desactivarlo tú que los ANBU en llenar el lugar.

El joven no respondió, cerró los ojos y Sakura pudo observar el apenas perceptible enderezar de su espalda. El Uchiha todavía mantenía su viejo orgullo de no admitir que no entendía las bromas, motivo por el que su rubio amigo se burlaba constantemente. La pelirosa reprimió un resoplido de risa.

' _Esto puede ser divertido'_ su sonrisa se amplió mientras caminaba a la columna de reemplazo.

—Haremos esto — se inclinó sobre la estructura de madera, tanteando con las manos para medir su peso y distribución, la dejó de nuevo —. Voy a llevar el pilar y lo colocaré en posición, voy a golpearlo poco a poco hasta que esté en su lugar, y para quitar el otro podrías utilizar tu hoja de raiton, entonces podrías empujarlo sin dificultad.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando, su ceño ligeramente fruncido, no recibía órdenes de nadie desde hacía mucho, él  _daba_ las órdenes. Sin embargo, la joven lo estaba comandando como si fuera la cosa más natural, y era la  _segunda_ vez que sucedía. Reprimió un resoplido, su orgullo demasiado grande para admitir que el plan era mejor del que él había pensado.

La pelirosa notó la mirada molesta de su compañero, y tuvo que morderse la lengua con fuerza para evitar la sonrisa irónica que amenazaba con abrir sus labios. La expresión le recordó demasiado a Naruto cuando se enfurruñaba con llevar a cabo un plan que no era de su invención.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor? — preguntó después de unos momentos, tampoco lo haría sufrir… por lo menos no tanto.

—Lo haremos a tu manera — contestó sin poder evitar el tono de resignación en su voz.

— ¿No necesitarán más ayuda para mover la columna? — el anciano se acercó unos pasos —. Podemos solicitar más personas en el centro de misiones.

—No se preocupe, Kenji-san. No será necesario —se inclinó sobre la madera una vez más.

La menuda mujer se colocó al lado de su esposo, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

' _¿Lo vas a hacer sola, él no va a ayudarte?'_ sus manos gesticulando velozmente.

La joven le sonrió por encima del hombro, concentrando su chakra a lo largo de sus extremidades. Tensó los músculos, dilatando las venas para que el oxígeno llegara más rápido, su cuerpo se apretó contra sus prendas. Levantó la columna sin esfuerzo, su peso apenas causando fatiga. Sakura sintió su ego inflarse cuando los ancianos la miraron con los ojos abiertos. Sasuke ya la esperaba en el corredor, su expresión estoica.

Movió la madera, poniéndola en posición vertical al llegar al área de intercambio, vio hacia arriba para asegurarse de posicionar la estructura igual a la anterior.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar mirar a su compañera, trazó las líneas de tensos músculos expuestos, la caída de su cabello, la curvatura de su garganta y sus labios que ostentaban una diminuta sonrisa, el rojo de su blusa contrastando con su piel. Una punzada le atravesó el abdomen bajo, apretó el agarre sobre el mango de su katana.

La joven golpeó con la parte inferior de la palma, moviendo centímetro a centímetro la columna para que quedara en posición. Notó la resistencia de la otra dañada. Colocó las dos manos sobre la madera, una arriba por varios centímetros para distribuir bien el empuje, inhaló profundo y fue presionando con la exhalación, recorriendo con cuidado hasta que la columna nueva ocupó la mayoría del espacio de la otra.

—Sasuke-kun.

El alto joven se acercó, desenvainando la katana. Proyectó su raiton, cubriendo la hoja con electricidad y con un movimiento seguro realizó un corte recto en la parte alta del pilar. El tajo fue limpio, manteniéndolo en su lugar. Envainó la espada con su parsimonia habitual. Le asintió a su compañera mientras colocaba la mano sobre la madera vieja.

Dio un último empujón al material, asegurándose que estuviera en las marcas indicadas con gis. Un pequeño "hm" de aprobación, se colocó a unos pasos de la columna rota. Miró a Sasuke, asintiéndole mientras levantaba los brazos para recibir la estructura.

Le dio una serie de golpes al poste viejo, separándolo de la angosta sección que cortó con la espada. Salió de su lugar con un crujido, cayendo en dirección a Sakura mientras el pequeño pedazo cortado caía hacia abajo.

La pareja de ancianos contuvo la respiración, entrecerrando los ojos en anticipación al accidente que consideraban inminente. Poco a poco se relajaron cuando la kunoichi detuvo la madera, aparentemente sin haber sufrido daños. El anciano, aliviado, se llevó la mano a la frente cuando la joven cargó la estructura para dejarla en donde había recogido el reemplazo.

La anciana observó al joven; estaba balanceado el pequeño recuadro sobrante de madera en los dedos mientras caminaba, lo dejó al lado de la pesada estructura que su compañera había depositado en el suelo. La imagen irónica le hizo soltar un sonido gutural y extraño, era una carcajada. Su esposo la miró y comprendió, rio en voz baja también.

Los dos shinobis se acercaron, ajenos a la broma privada de la pareja.

—Que excelente trabajo en equipo, apenas y se dijeron algo pero lo hicieron todo muy bien — el anciano parecía muy complacido.

—No es nada, lo hicimos con gusto — la kunoichi inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

' _Vengan, permítannos alimentarlos a cambio de su trabajo'_ Hanako le tomó el brazo al Uchiha, dirigiéndolos hacia el recibidor que habían cruzado antes.

Se sentaron en los mullidos cojines, el shinobi notó el desgaste de muchos años en los que utilizaban los esposos. Aceptó gustoso el té que les ofrecieron, era un pequeño placer que tenía, remanente del recuerdo de su madre. Era de las pocas cosas que se encontraba anhelando después de viajar en la naturaleza durante varios días.

Charlaron alegremente durante varios minutos, Sasuke limitándose a asentir y compartir breves frases cuando le preguntaban algo. Después de un rato ameno la anciana los dirigió a la mesa principal, donde les ofreció pescado, una variedad de vegetales asados, arroz, sopa de miso y tiras de atún cocido en una salsa ácida.

Comieron con gusto, disfrutando el sabor de una comida casera después de limitarse a raciones, píldoras de soldado y caza ocasional con la que se cruzaban (procuraban hacerlo máximo dos veces por semana). La anciana observó con una amplia sonrisa mientras la shinobi devoraba la comida, Kenji de igual manera sonreía complacido.

' _Sí que tiene apetito'_ se dirigió a su esposo.

' _Ofrezcámosle más'_ Kenji se puso de pie. Trajo más tiras de atún, intuyendo que necesitarían más la proteína que otra cosa.

Sasuke finalizó en silencio, dando sorbos a su bebida, una ligera sonrisa estiró la comisura de su boca. Se sintió a gusto en compañía, una ligera calidez bajando por su pecho que no era por el té. Probablemente no habría tenido oportunidad (o interés) de detenerse y ayudar a una pareja de ancianos. Muy en el fondo, se alegró de que aceptaran esa misión.

— ¿Están seguros de que no quieren pasar la noche aquí? Parece que lloverá en cualquier momento — Kenji los miró ligeramente desde arriba, estaba parado en la plataforma de madera del corredor.

—No, tenemos que seguir — para sorpresa de la kunoichi, Sasuke había contestado —. Les agradecemos la hospitalidad.

—Al contrario, les agradecemos a ustedes por reparar nuestra casa. Si lo necesitaran, y si no también, pueden venir.

' _Les deseamos buen camino'_ la mujer gesticuló con una sonrisa.

Los dos shinobis dieron las gracias en el portal de la puerta, ambos inclinándose con cortesía, Sasuke llevaba en la bolsa táctica el pergamino firmado por la pareja de ancianos. Se despidieron con gusto por el encuentro y emprendieron la marcha a la oficina.

' _No es tan malo como pensé'_ Hanako gesticuló cuando estuvieron solos. Los había identificado apenas verlos, después de todo la mujer no era ignorante del desertor de Konoha, el último heredero Uchiha, y de la ninja de cabello rosa que había sanado a todo un ejército. Los dos enfrentaron junto a su equipo a una criatura a la que se referían como "la Diosa Conejo".

' _No, no lo es'_ su esposo le contestó en señas.

' _Es una desgracia lo que pasó con su clan. Espero y encuentre su camino'_

—Lo encontrará, ahora tiene personas que lo ayudan.

* * *

La presencia de un shinobi de la Cascada los puso alertas antes de que apareciera frente a ellos. Era el Jōnin de la puerta, sus perforaciones brillando levemente con la luz.

—Disculpen la aparición repentina. Shibuki-sama los convoca a verlo.

Los jóvenes de Konoha cruzaron una fugaz mirada. Siguieron en silencio al ninja. Las calles tenían un flujo constante de personas, varios turistas de otras aldeas entre ellas. El ambiente solemne de una ciudad floreciendo era casi palpable, todos hablaban animadamente, los comerciantes anunciaban sus productos, muchas personas llevaban bolsas cargadas de comida o souvenirs.

A lo lejos pudieron escuchar a un guía explicando a un grupo de personas la historia del gran árbol.

Comenzaron una pendiente en el camino, llegando a la base de un gran muro de piedra. Un elevador manual los esperaba, se accionó una vez que estuvieron en la plataforma. Ascendieron con suavidad, admirando la vista desde otra perspectiva. El árbol seguía ocupando gran parte del paisaje, pero fue posible observar hasta dónde llegaba la ciudad, o por lo menos gran parte de. Algunos tejados asomaban en los bosques, más allá de los límites de la aldea.

—Síganme — el ninja los guió con calma a través de edificaciones que parecían las más antiguas de la ciudad.

Las formas tradicionales y los adornos daban un aire de poder comparado con las casas del nivel inferior, era muy probable que fueran los primeros asentamientos de la aldea.

Entraron a los límites del bosque, pero sólo por pocos metros. En un espacio abierto las relucientes tumbas les dieron la bienvenida. Caminaron a través de ellas; comparado con el cementerio de Konoha era bastante modesto.

El líder de Takigakure les daba parcialmente la espalda, observando una tumba diferente, llevaba un ramo de diversas flores en las manos, se agachó para depositarlas en las jardineras de piedra tallada a los pies de la lápida. Sasuke y Sakura estaban seguros que era la tumba de Fū, la joven jinchūriki.

Los tres shinobis esperaban pacientemente a cierta distancia, respetando el momento del ya no tan joven líder.

—Bienvenidos — se acercó a ellos, su gesto afable.

Respondieron al saludo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

— ¿Qué los trae a la Cascada? — preguntó, mientras dirigía el camino.

—Estamos viajando, el Rokudaime nos otorgó permiso provisional para salir de la aldea — Sakura contestó, caminando con las manos en la espalda.

Sasuke miró de reojo al hombre castaño, podría apostar su katana a que Kakashi ya había recibido un ave informándole de su presencia en la aldea. Era simple cortesía (precaución) entre líderes. A pesar de la paz, aún faltaba un largo camino para que shinobis de otras aldeas caminaran sin escrutinio en algún lugar extraño.

—Ya veo, me informaron que aceptaron una misión de la aldea — los miró con curiosidad.

—Sí, ayudamos en la reparación de la casa de Hanako-san y Kenji-san.

—Ah, entonces conocieron a los abuelos — Shibuki le sonrió a la kunoichi —. Con decirles que eran ancianos cuando yo era niño — se rio ligeramente, inusualmente relajado.

Continuaron caminando durante unos minutos, se dirigieron a la oficina principal del líder. Los shinobis de Konoha notaron la presencia de dos ANBU antes de camuflar su chakra, ninguna precaución era suficiente cuando se trataba de una figura importante. Entraron al recinto, el Jōnin de las perforaciones se mantuvo afuera.

—Por favor, tomen asiento. ¿Puedo ofrecerles una taza de té? ¿Preferirían alguna otra bebida? — les ofreció mientras hacía un ademán a su asistente.

—Té está bien para mí — la joven miró a Sasuke —. Para los dos, por favor. Le agradecemos su hospitalidad.

Shibuki observó al joven de cabello negro. No podía decir que no estaba ligeramente ansioso por su presencia, la reputación que cargaba su nombre, su persona, era bien conocida a lo largo de los países. Y, a pesar del tiempo y su ayuda en la destrucción del Mugen Tsukuyomi, era imposible no sentir desconfianza.

Pero también comenzaba a escuchar cada vez más las historias que rondaban acerca del hombre de la capa oscura que ayudaba a las personas. Siendo líder de una aldea tan importante, la noticia del clan Chinoike y su participación en los ataques bomba había llegado veloz, sólo para ser resuelta por el solitario Uchiha.

Su asistente entregó las tazas de té, depositando un pequeño tarro con miel y algunos bocadillos en la pequeña mesita en medio de los dos shinobis. Shibuki probó su bebida, su asistente sabía ya cuánto dulzor necesitaba agregar.

—El motivo por el que los convoqué es para pedir su ayuda en una situación — su semblante se tornó ligeramente más serio —. Hace tres días asesinaron a dos patrullas que vigilaban un puesto de avanzada en la frontera con la Aldea de la Hierba. Normalmente no pediríamos ayuda a shinobis de otras aldeas, pero sus habilidades médicas podrían resultar muy útiles, señorita Haruno.

Sasuke y Sakura tuvieron el mismo presentimiento.

El hombre les explicó con voz amena la emboscada que habían sufrido los ninjas. A la primera patrulla la encontraron desplomada en el suelo, sin signos de lucha. En la evaluación médica habían determinado que todos tenían quemaduras y necrosis en la nariz y esófago, no pudieron determinar la sustancia. La segunda patrulla había sido atacada desde los árboles, todos presentaban heridas punzocortantes que coincidían con un kunai común. En el reporte se informó que las marcas estaban supurantes y en estado de descomposición cuando los encontraron.

La pelirosa esperó pacientemente al final del relato. Miró a su compañero, estaba derecho en su silla; le asintió, los dos fruncían ligeramente el ceño. Procedió a narrar el encuentro con la pequeña banda de asesinos, resumiendo lo más posible y omitiendo su propio envenenamiento. Informó al líder de la cascada que el Hokage Kakashi estaba enterado de la situación y que había ordenado la destrucción de cualquier ejemplar que pudieran encontrar.

La verdad es que ninguno creía que la extraña planta existiera fuera de la región donde habían estado en Kumogakure. Pero que el asesinato ocurriera tres días atrás los inquietó. Eran casi trece días desde su encuentro con el pequeño grupo.

—Ya veo. Suena alarmante. No podemos permitir que una amenaza así esté en nuestro territorio. Si ustedes aceptan, pediré que se inicie el trámite para la asignación de la misión con rango A. De igual manera informaré al Sexto de su cooperación con la Aldea de la Cascada. Tenemos en alta estima a Konohagakure por la ayuda que nos ha brindado, puedo asegurarles que serán bien recompensados — el hombre se recargó en el respaldo de su silla —. No es necesario que me digan en este momento, pero agradecería que me confirmaran antes de veinticuatro horas.

Sasuke sopesó la idea, golpeó con el índice el descansabrazos de la silla. Miró a su compañera y asintió.

—Los ayudaremos — dijo con voz grave.

—Takigakure agradece su cooperación — inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. Por un minuto se dedicó a rellenar una petición de asignación de misión, selló el documento y les entregó su propia forma a los dos shinobis. Escribieron los datos y el líder de la Cascada selló de nuevo. Hizo un ademán a su asistente.

—Informa al agente que nos acompañó hace unos momentos que se requiere su presencia de inmediato. Lleva esta petición a la sección de Finanzas para su aprobación — entregó las formas.

El asistente desapareció a paso veloz. Unos momentos más tarde el shinobi apareció por la puerta.

—Shibuki-sama — saludó con una reverencia.

—Susumu, serás el guía de la misión de la que te hablé. Ya conoces los detalles, tendrán que planear una estrategia. Enviaré una petición para su entrada al País de la Hierba, es probable que tengan que atravesar la frontera. Dudo que tengan problemas, pero de ser necesario tendrían que pedir una recomendación al Hokage — el hombre parecía ligeramente hastiado por las infracciones políticas que conllevaba enviar shinobis a otra aldea.

Si bien la paz había relajado las tensiones entre aldeas, los trámites burocráticos apenas y habían cambiado.

—Lo pediremos de ser necesario — Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—Reportaré de inmediato los progresos — Susumu tomó el pergamino que su líder le extendió.

—Si requirieran refuerzos, envíen un halcón de inmediato. Tampoco se trata de poner la vida de nadie en riesgos innecesarios. El objetivo principal es capturar al responsable, pero tienen autorización de asesinarlo — el hombre comenzó a ponerse de pie. Los shinobis de Konoha lo imitaron.

—Por supuesto, gracias Shibuki-sama — la kunoichi guardó su documentación en la mochila. Sasuke hizo lo mismo con su bolsa táctica.

—Vayan con Susumu, les entregarán provisiones y les asignarán un lugar para dormir. Partirán mañana a primera hora. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes — el líder los despidió del despacho.

Después de inclinarse (Sasuke apenas asintió), los tres shinobis caminaron fuera del antiguo recinto. Estuvieron en silencio por un momento, a Sakura y a Sasuke no les pasó desapercibido la manera en la que su nuevo acompañante movía los hombros y el cuello, tratando de relajarse.

El joven ninja no pudo contenerse.

— ¡Uah! No puedo creer que iré en una misión con ustedes — Susumu los miró, caminando en reversa —. Daré lo mejor, les prometo que no voy a ser un estorbo — les sonrió ampliamente, rascándose la nuca con ligera vergüenza. Regresó el cuerpo al frente.

Sakura suavizó la mirada y le sonrió discretamente de regreso, Sasuke no alteró su expresión, pero el gesto del joven hacia ellos le había recordado a cierto idiota de cabello rubio. Le simpatizó un poco más.

El joven de las perforaciones entregó un documento en la oficina de misiones. Les pidió que esperaran mientras se dirigía a una puerta que tenía escrito "Sólo personal autorizado". Los dos aprovecharon para entregar su documento de misión firmada por la pareja de ancianos. Les entregaron una pequeña bolsita con ryō. No era mucho, pero servía.

Susumu regresó tres minutos después con tres pequeños pergaminos, eran las raciones para el viaje. Cada quien guardó la suya.

—Creo que Shibuki-sama los tiene en alta estima, me pidió que los dirigiera con los abuelos — los miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Eso no es común? — la pelirosa se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

—No, normalmente envía a los shinobis a las barracas, o dependiendo del clan al hotel que está frente al camino al Gran Árbol.

—Quizás es porque los ayudamos — Sasuke caminaba con el ojo cerrado. Su mano descansando en la katana.

— Ah, fueron ustedes. Escuché que se despachó la reparación pero no sabía quién había ido. Eso lo explica, la verdad es que Shibuki-sama no envía a casi nadie hacia allá — Susumu se frotó la barbilla, tenía una sombra de barba ya presente en su rostro, oscura contra su clara piel.

—Fue lo primero que hicimos al llegar — Sakura contestó con despreocupación, estirando los brazos encima de la cabeza.

—Espero que mis instrucciones fueran útiles — le sonrió a la kunoichi, ella asintió en respuesta.

— ¿Piensan quedarse después? Podría mostrarles el área y los templos. Usualmente tengo guardia durante las noches, estaría feliz de llevarlos a conocer la aldea — su entusiasmo permeando en su voz.

—No lo sabemos — contestó Sasuke.

—Pero agradecemos la propuesta — concluyó la ninja.

—Claro, no hay de qué — el joven ninja no pareció desanimado. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos, en parte para evitar que sus manos se movieran nerviosas. Susumu no esperaba encontrar a dos de los integrantes del equipo que había derrotado a una semi diosa, mucho menos cooperar con ellos en una misión.

Un sentimiento intimidante estaba clavado en su estómago, pero no era ni por error tan grande como su entusiasmo. Sabía que sus habilidades no se compararían con las de sus compañeros provisionales, pero estaba seguro que resultaría útil.

Llegaron a la antigua residencia, tocaron la campana dos veces. El atardecer proyectaba sombras en la barda de piedra. El anciano se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa amable.

—Disculpe la intromisión — se inclinó —. Me envía Shibuki-sama, pidiendo que por favor reciba a mis dos acompañantes. Mañana partiremos a una misión y solicitamos que pasen esta noche en su hogar, si no es problema para ustedes — su tono cordial y respetuoso.

— ¿Problema? Para nada, nos ayudaron y es lo menos que podemos hacer para regresar el favor — Kenji los invitó a pasar.

—Entonces los veré a primera hora en el portal de la aldea — el shinobi se quedó en la entrada.

—Por supuesto, gracias por todo Susumu-san — Sakura inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Oh, no, no, Susumu está bien — el rojo en las orejas parecía más intenso que en el resto de su rostro, sus manos negando frente a él.

Sasuke evitó un resoplido. Sakura sonrió y se despidió con la mano. A los dos les pareció extraño el contraste entre la personalidad y el aspecto del ninja. Sus perforaciones y las líneas de pintura oscura que nacían en sus ojos hasta la línea del cabello (en dirección a sus orejas) le conferían un aspecto ligeramente amenazador, y su estatura era unos centímetros mayor a Sasuke. Su físico era más robusto, similar al de Kakashi. El cabello a los lados de su cráneo estaba casi a rape, mientras que al medio estaba alborotado hacia adelante por encima de su banda.

Sakura había sido consciente de su atractivo desde un inicio, pero su entrenamiento shinobi era suficiente para mantener su expresión neutra. Estaba casi segura de lo que Ino diría si estuvieran ellas solas en esa misión.

' _Oye frentona, olvídate de Sasuke, tienes a esta preciosidad lista para mostrarte la aldea y_ algo _más'_ le pareció verla frente a ella. Reprimió un bufido de risa.

—Bienvenidos de nuevo, muchachos. Nos encantará que nos acompañen, pasen, pasen — los dirigió al conocido recibidor —. Llegan justo a tiempo para la cena. Mi querida esposa está adentro.

Se retiraron el calzado antes de entrar. Llegaron directo a la mesa del comedor y se sentaron en los mullidos cojines. El anciano Kenji les ofreció té en unas antiguas tazas. Al centro de la mesa había trocitos de nueces.

Hanako se asomó por el panel que cubría parcialmente la cocina, saludó con una mano y volvió a desaparecer. Pocos minutos después comenzó a llevar los humeantes tazones de Tsukimi soba, el olor resultaba hogareño. Kenji la ayudó a llevar los utensilios y salsas.

' _Qué bueno verlos aquí'_ saludó la anciana, sonriendo.

' _Gracias por recibirnos'_ contestó Sakura devolviendo la sonrisa.

El joven Uchiha inhaló profundo, el olor de la comida distrayéndolo de la idea de activar el Sharingan para aprender el idioma de señas.

—Bueno, adelante, coman antes de que se enfríe — Kenji les hizo un ademán de invitación.

—Itadakimasu — murmuraron los dos shinobis.

Comieron con gusto, intercambiando breves historias de nuevo, Kenji se dedicó a hablar más por la presencia de Sasuke, traduciendo lo que su esposa agregaba. Les hablaron de su vida en la aldea y del padre de Shibuki, también de cómo el adolescente se había vuelto el líder de la aldea. Parecían realmente entusiasmados con el turismo que había llegado eventualmente a la aldea, siendo una pequeña región que solía evitarse por la intimidante presencia de los Jōnin. La anciana les preguntó acerca de la épica pelea de la que habían escuchado.

Los dos jóvenes parecieron ligeramente incómodos, no era información que pudieran compartir con cualquier persona. Si bien no se los habían prohibido  _per se_ , tenían la certeza de que tampoco podrían hablarlo con absoluta libertad. Afortunadamente, la anciana lo entendió solo de ver sus expresiones.

Sakura compensó al contar algunas de sus misiones cuando eran Genins, describiendo las aventuras del equipo 7. Les habló de Naruto y su eterna rivalidad con Sasuke, de la personalidad informal de su sensei y cómo, después de todo, el equipo funcionaba muy bien.

A Sasuke no le pasó desapercibido el tinte de cariño con el que se expresaba de Naruto y de Kakashi, y muy por debajo el respeto ganado con las experiencias. El rubio Jinchūriki había tenido un desarrollo inimaginable como shinobi, y el veterano había demostrado una y otra vez ser uno de los ninjas más inteligentes y habilidosos de Konoha. Dio un sorbo a su té.

—Suena a un gran equipo — el anciano les sonrió.

Hanako observó con más detenimiento a los dos, con especial atención al Uchiha. Había notado el tensar de sus hombros a la mención del equipo del que formaba parte. La mujer no era ignorante de su historia, y no comprendía como a un criminal que estaba en el libro Bingo se le había otorgado perdón, no sólo eso sino el permitirle viajar con total libertad. Entrecerró los ojos, sorbiendo de su té. Depositó la taza en la mesa.

' _Y tú, joven, ¿qué piensas de tu aldea Konoha? ¿Volverás a voltearte contra los tuyos?_ Miró a Sakura, esperando a que le tradujera.

Kenji se inquietó ante la pregunta. A los ancianos les habían pedido investigar que el shinobi de la hoja no representara más una amenaza para Takigakure. Era una simple medida cautelar de su líder. Pero no esperaba que su esposa fuera tan directa.

Sakura inhaló profundamente, templándose.

—Hanako-san pregunta sobre lo que piensas de Konoha — trató de mantener su voz relajada, omitiendo lo último.

El oscuro ojo miró a la mujer, entrecerró un poco el párpado, seleccionando sus palabras. Terminó de cerrarlo mientras su índice seguía el contorno del plato donde estaba su taza.

—Protegeré Konoha hasta que muera — respondió con voz seria, tranquila.

' _Protegeré aquello que me es importante'_ pensó.

La pelirosa fue soltando poco a poco el aire que estaba conteniendo. La anciana miró al ninja por unos segundos antes de suavizar su expresión con una sonrisa.

' _Apuesto a que sí, muchacho'_ gesticuló. Sakura le asintió a su compañero a manera de interpretación.

La lluvia cayó con fuerza, sin dar aviso con una llovizna. El sonido del agua llenando el pacífico espacio. Los cuatro levantaron la mesa con aire despreocupado, la tensión desaparecida hacía rato. Sasuke y Sakura limpiaron los trastes sucios, turnándose entre lavar y acomodar.

La pareja dirigió a los huéspedes a sus habitaciones. Primero llegaron a la habitación de Sasuke, quien se despidió con un casto "buenas noches" antes de deslizar su puerta. A unos pasos estaba la habitación donde Sakura dormiría.

—Espero estar despierto para poder despedirlos. Si no me vieran, les deseo éxito en su misión. Fue muy agradable tenerlos aquí — el anciano sostuvo un momento la mano de Sakura entre las suyas. La soltó después de unos segundos.

—Les agradecemos mucho su hospitalidad, nos han hecho sentir muy bienvenidos, tanto en su hogar como en la aldea — habló con sinceridad,  _casi_  segura de que Sasuke compartía el sentimiento.

' _Descansa bien, van a necesitarlo. Y nada de escabullirse con el otro'_ gesticuló, con fingida severidad, sólo para que la carcajada sonara ahogada en su garganta.

La joven sintió el calor quemarle en el cuello y las orejas. Negó con las manos, riéndose con vergüenza.

—Deja de incomodar a nuestra invitada, Hanako. Descanse señorita — se despidió mientras echaban a andar por el pasillo.

Sasuke desactivó su Sharingan, no necesitaba conocer el idioma para saber lo que la anciana había dicho. Sonrió ligeramente, un pequeño "hm" escapando de su garganta.

Observó la habitación; era sobria y minimalista, el tipo de habitación en el que se sentía más cómodo. Descolgó su bolsa táctica, dejándola a un lado de la cama mientras se sentaba en el colchón. Se quitó el guante con los dientes, seguido del chaleco. Desprendió el seguro de la correa de su katana, depositándola en la pared a un lado de la cama.

A pesar de la  _muy_  diferente dinámica que había llevado en sus viajes, se encontró disfrutando de la variedad en compañía de Sakura. De haber estado solo, era muy probable que estuviera en algún bosque, comiendo una cena fría y poco apetecible, forzado a encontrar un refugio por la lluvia. Estar en una cama de verdad aunque fuera por una noche era un lujo que hasta ese momento no había considerado.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el abrir y cerrar de la puerta en la habitación contigua, vino del lado que daba al extenso jardín. La lluvia apenas y permitía escuchar, no pudo detectar los pasos de su compañera. Se debatió cuatro segundos; dos para pensar en activar su kekkei genkai, dos para descartar la idea.

Se puso de pie, caminando hacia su puerta exterior. Cerró el ojo mientras deslizaba la madera. La ninja se encontraba sentada en el suelo, la misma lamparita que había utilizado con los enfermos entre sus dientes, concentrada en la lectura de un libro. Sasuke observó los esquemas de plantas en las hojas. Estaba tan ensimismada que no escuchó el abrir de su puerta, pero le tomó sólo unos segundos detectar su presencia. Lo volteó a ver, el haz de luz siguiendo el movimiento.

—Ssk… — pareció percatarse de la lámpara, la depositó en el lomo para no perder la página.

— ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

—Estoy tratando de formular un mejor antídoto, pero es muy complicado sin tener una muestra estudiada de la planta que utilizan.

—Los pergaminos que encontré estaban encriptados, en lo que pude leer no encontré nada acerca de un antídoto.

—Espero que Shizune haya enviado el equipo de recolección… — murmuró más para sí —. Necesito encontrar una combinación que contrarreste la necrosis.

Sasuke miró un momento a su compañera, la iluminación indirecta de la lámpara proyectando sombras extrañas en su rostro. Se acuclilló a su lado.

— ¿Has pensado en algo? — su negro ojo mirando al par verde.

—Tengo algunas opciones en mente, pero no podré probarlas más que  _in situ._ Y no quiero tener que recurrir a eso — su ceño se frunció levemente, recordando la sensación de la intoxicación, de la muerte.

El Uchiha pareció recordar lo mismo, una sorda punzada chocó en su abdomen. Él también frunció el ceño.

Volteó hacia el jardín, la lluvia cayendo pesadamente sobre todo. La luz de las farolas apenas y llegaba al lugar, dándole un aspecto algo desolador. Regresó la mirada a su compañera, quien parecía dividida entre su atención a él y el retomar la investigación. Se le antojó extraño conocer esa faceta de Sakura, cuando se trataba de la medicina parecía transformarse en otra persona, confiriéndole una seriedad y atención de plomo. Era extraño, sí, pero había algo de ello que a Sasuke le parecía interesante.

Una sensación eléctrica bajó por su columna al recordar la absoluta concentración de su mirada cuando operó en el accidente del caballo.

—Procura descansar — le colocó una mano en el hombro. La piel se sintió suave y cálida bajo su mano áspera por el uso de la katana. Deslizó los dedos a medida que se levantaba.

La joven se quedó en silencio un momento, un cosquilleo permaneció en donde los dedos trazaron su camino. Su corazón se aceleró ligeramente.

—Descansa, Sasuke-kun — le sonrió discretamente.

—Buena noche — deslizó la puerta de su habitación.

Permaneció unos segundos parado, escuchando la lluvia y disfrutando de la calma de la antigua casa. Se sentó al borde de la cama, respirando profundamente. Un bostezo le hizo lagrimear un poco los ojos, se recostó mirando al techo. Levantó la mano y observó sus dedos, los frotó contra su pulgar.

Lo último que escuchó antes de quedarse dormido fue el abrir y cerrar de la puerta en la habitación contigua.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo más tranquilo para variar. Agradecería me dejaran un review acerca del capítulo, o si algo les gustó en particular.  
> Nos leemos.

**Author's Note:**

> Nos leemos.


End file.
